


Башня

by ridgerr



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dark Kingdom only, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе, где лорд Джедайт находится на отдыхе, происходят необъяснимые и пугающие события. В это время две прелестные девочки находят себе странное место для игр...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с [Funny Valentine](http://darkkingdom.ru/fanfics/veramain.htm)

**2 сентября, утро**

 

Стояло позднее утро погожего сентябрьского дня. Лорд Джедайт, сидя в плетёном кресле на балконе третьего этажа особняка «Чайка» в городе Долус, предавался приятному безделью. Он смотрел на лодки, скользящие по глади озера, на скрытые синей дымкой далёкие горы. Тёплый ветер перелистывал страницы брошенной на кофейный столик книги и играл с полупрозрачной белой шторой, надувая её точно парус.

Джедайт подумал, что здесь, в Долусе лето задержится надолго, в то время как в его родном Нифльхейме уже нередки были холодные ночи и утренние туманы. Мысль о том, что ему удалось обмануть время, вернувшись, пусть и ненадолго, в жаркий июль, была ему необыкновенно приятна.

Демон откинулся в кресле, сквозь подступающую полудрёму угадывая голоса и приближающиеся шаги. Кажется, он успел уснуть и увидеть короткий, но странный, интригующий сон. Видение длилось несколько секунд; Джедайт не помнил, о чём оно было — осталось лишь ощущение тайны, над которой на миг приоткрылась завеса…

— Милорд, к вам пожаловал бургомистр. М-м… с дамой.

Он открыл глаза. На пороге стоял Кианит, его адъютант.

— С дамой?.. Как интересно. Скажи, что я жду его.

Джедайт попытался вспомнить сон, но тот растаял без следа. Он взял стакан с водой, но не успел и пригубить, как вошёл бургомистр Долуса Морион.

— Доброе утро, лорд Джедайт, — произнёс он с улыбкой — натянутой и виноватой, обещавшей не слишком приятные новости.

Джедайт кивнул и бросил короткий взгляд на спутницу Мориона. Она стояла в дверях, изображая смущение. Именно изображая, в этом у Джедайта не было ни капли сомнения, поскольку женщины, которые выглядят столь ярко и вызывающе, смущаться не умеют.

— Позвольте представить вам Ирис, коллегу и помощницу профессора Циркона.

Ирис присела в изящном книксене. Двигалась она легко и уверенно, и это почему-то раздражало.

— Боюсь, что Циркон не сможет сопровождать вас на празднике, милорд. Ему нездоровится. Но Ирис расскажет вам всё ничуть не хуже профессора.

Девушка улыбнулась, демонстрируя ровные красивые зубки. Она была полукровкой.

В последние годы политика Её Величества по отношению к полудемонам стала весьма мягкой, если не сказать больше. Для них была предусмотрена квота в Академии, их охотно брали на государственную службу и продвигали на ответственные посты. Полукровки зачастую не уступали демонам в силе, однако неспособны были иметь потомство и не возрождались после смерти. Поговаривали, что и сексуальные потребности у них понижены, а то и совсем отсутствуют. «Идеал чиновника!» — усмехнулся про себя Джедайт.

— Вчера профессор Циркон чувствовал себя отлично, — заметил он.

Как Джедайт и предполагал, Морион принёс плохие новости. Профессор истории Циркон, с которым он познакомился три дня назад, оказался чрезвычайно приятной личностью. Он добровольно взял на себя обязанности гида для лорда Западной Провинции. О прошлом Долуса и Тёмного Королевства, о великих битвах, дворцовых интригах, о восстаниях и реформах он рассказывал как бы мимоходом, легко вплетая факты прошлого в нить любого повседневного разговора. Возможно, Циркон был несколько разочарован тем, что Повелитель Иллюзий не помнит практически ничего из двух своих прошлых жизней, но виду не подавал. И Джедайта, в свою очередь, отчего-то ничуть не смущало то, что этот демон знает его биографию лучше, чем он сам.

— Возможно ли навестить профессора? Или он совсем плох?

— Боюсь, что совсем. — Морион поспешно отвёл глаза. Джедайт заметил, что у него чуть дрожат руки.

— Что с ним? Говорите, раз уж начали, — потребовал он.

— Видите ли… если я не ошибаюсь, это называется “сонная кома”.

Джедайт вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Циркон спит, и его никаким образом не получается разбудить. Врач утверждает, что физически он здоров. Проблема в том, что он слишком глубоко ушёл в сновидение.

— Разве Циркон сновидец? — удивился лорд.

— Н-нет, — Морион отрицательно покачал головой.

— А что сказал специалист по магии сновидений?

— Мы ищем его. В нашем городе живёт отличный маг-сновидец, но он не выходит на связь. А другого специалиста нет. У нас маленький город, — бургомистр развёл руками.

Джедайт колебался. Соблазн вмешаться был очень велик, но каждый должен делать своё дело и знать своё место, в том числе и лорд провинции. Это сознавал и Морион — потому и рассказывал о случившемся с такой неохотой.

«Но ведь я здесь неофициально…»

— Ну отчего же, у вас есть другой специалист, — будничным тоном заметил Джедайт.

«…и это будет всего лишь дружеская помощь».

Морион понимающе вздохнул.

— Я бы хотел сам взглянуть, что с Цирконом. Мне очень не хватает наших учёных бесед. Когда я смогу отправится к нему?

— Когда вам будет угодно, милорд.

— Значит, через полчаса.

 

— Это расизм и мужской шовинизм! — с жаром произнесла Ирис.

— Я предупреждал. — Морион снисходительно улыбнулся. В отсутствие лорда он выглядел куда спокойнее и увереннее.

Они шли по открытой галерее, опоясывающей внутренний двор особняка, где даже днём царила тишина и прохлада.

— Это я виновата, — подавленно проговорила Ирис. — Теперь он всё знает.

— Не всё, — возразил бургомистр. — Может, оно и к лучшему. Пусть лорд освободит Циркона, а дальше мы разберёмся сами.

  
  


**29 августа**

 

Гелиодор нашла замок во время одной из своих прогулок. Шёл конец августа, школьные каникулы близились к завершению, и в эти тёплые летние дни родители великодушно предоставили дочь и её личную юму самим себе. Хочешь — гуляй целый день напролёт, хочешь — сиди в библиотеке или спи до обеда. Гелиодор понимала причины такой вседозволенности. Слишком юная для выходов в свет, слишком взрослая для строгого контроля, слишком рассудительная, чтобы вести себя неподобающе, пусть подурачится напоследок. Но всё равно в её душе что-то трепетало, как птица в ладонях. Такая свобода просто обязана была обернуться каким-нибудь чудом, и она, разумеется, усиленно его искала.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сообщила она, оборачиваясь к Гермес, которая не сводила зачарованного взгляда с замка. Похоже, находка пришлась по душе не только ей.

Когда-то замок был большим — Гелиодор сделала такой вывод, потому что к единственной сохранившейся башне они пробирались по затянутым зеленью камням явно не природного происхождения. «Поле камней, — подумала она. — Могила камней. Камни сражались друг с другом и все полегли».

— Донжон, — сказала Гелиодор вслух. — Центральная башня замка. Замок внутри замка.

— Значит, если сокровища в замке и были, то они должны быть в этой башне. Что бы вы хотели найти, моя леди?

Гелиодор закружилась, будто танцуя. Вышитая юбка белого платья стала пышной от воздуха.

— Как насчёт легендарного Серебряного Кристалла? — предложила она, остановившись. — Или семи Радужных?

— Семь радужных куда заманчивее, — сказала юма так, будто ей каждый день предлагали на выбор давно утерянные артефакты прошлых эпох. — Мы могли бы изучить их свойства в отдельности.

Про сокровища они, конечно же, шутили: замок выглядел так, будто из него давным-давно вынесли всё ценное и даже не по одному разу, прихватив на память тройку-другую камней из стен. Но полазить внутри всё равно хотелось: солнечный свет соблазнительно играл на старых камнях стен и плюще, крыша поросла мягкой золотистой травой, а сверху должен был открываться чудесный вид на окрестности. Наверное, в хорошую погоду на крыше можно будет устраивать чаепития, подумала Гелиодор, и действительно чувствовать себя обладателем ключа власти.

— Хорошо, что вы не полезли туда без меня, — юма, слегка нахмурившись, смотрела на замок. — Там могут быть ямы, да и стены выглядят непрочными.

— У меня не получилось туда войти, — Гелиодор выглядела огорчённой. — Дверцу заклинило.

— Моя леди, — юма покачала головой. — Разве вас не учили не лазить в одиночку по опасным местам?

— Но мне очень хотелось, — обезоруживающе улыбнулась та. — Ну что, пошли?

С засовами пришлось изрядно повозиться. В свои пятнадцать Гелиодор не отличалась ни физической силой, ни крепким телосложением; помощи от её слабых бледных рук не было никакой, одно только упрямство. Вместе с Гермес они навалились на узкую дверцу с полосками металла. Под их напором дверь вяло колыхалась, словно не в силах определиться, пускать непрошеных гостей или нет, и изредка жалобно позвякивала металлом.

— Ладно, — Гермес отодвинулась от двери и посмотрела на неё, прищурившись: — На курсах меня кое-чему научили.

Гелиодор села прямо на траву, неосознанно поглаживая рукой тёплые старые камни. Ей так нравилось это место, что из собственных чувств она могла бы сковать ключ к пропавшему замку, а, возможно, и сам замок тоже. Она пропустила момент, когда руки Гермес заискрились и дверь поддалась, и возглас "Готово!" вырвал её из сонной рассеянности. Её спутница уже заглядывала внутрь, и Гелиодор поспешно вскочила на ноги.

В башне оказалось куда светлее, чем они ожидали. Свет проникал сквозь крышу и многочисленные бойницы.

— Не стены, а решето какое-то, — пренебрежительно заметила Гермес, и юная демонесса не стала спорить. Они продолжили осматривать первый этаж, хотя осматривать, честно говоря, было нечего. Земляной пол, метров двадцати в диаметре, чёрный, без единого пятна травы, мха или камней, аккуратный, будто его недавно подмели или, вернее сказать, выпололи, узкая каменная лестница на второй этаж, вплотную прилегающая к стене. В потолке — он же пол следующего этажа — имелась дыра, судя по всему, сквозная. Аккуратный круг света на полу заставил Гермес улыбнуться. Желая приободрить свою спутницу, она сказала:

— Отличное место для жертвоприношений, ты не находишь, Ода?

— Ну что ты, я уверена, что здесь никого и никогда не приносили в жертву.

— Мы можем исправить это упущение.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. — Гелиодор наконец улыбнулась и взяла подругу за руку. — Пойдём на второй этаж. Может, успеем вернуться к обеду.

Они поднимались по лестнице — Гермес лёгкими упругими прыжками, Гелиодор осторожно, касаясь ладонями стен. Она не то чтобы боялась, но ей почему-то казалось, что замку так приятнее.

За вторым этажом обнаружился третий, за ним четвёртый, а с крыши и в самом деле открывался великолепный вид, так что про обед Гермес и Гелиодор совершенно забыли.

  
  


**2 сентября, день**

 

Дом Циркона был скромным, и прибывшая туда делегация выглядела неуместно. Джедайт по привычке взял с собой Кианита, Морион счёл своим долгом сопровождать лорда, а за ним увязалась Ирис. К профессору приставили сиделку, которую высокие гости перепугали до полусмерти. Все впятером они и ввалились в спальню.

Циркон действительно спал, безмятежно улыбаясь во сне. Судя по ауре, он был совершенно здоров и увлечён сновидением. 

Джедайт обернулся к своим спутникам.

— Вы не могли бы оставить нас? — попросил он.

Когда незваные гости ушли, Повелитель Иллюзий пододвинул кресло ближе к кровати, сел напротив спящего и долго внимательно вглядывался в его лицо.

“А что если это ловушка? Кто-то заманил в неё Циркона, рассчитывая, что я брошусь ему на помощь. Но если этот кто-то решился на такое, то тем больше у меня причин разобраться с тем, что происходит”.

— Во что же вы влипли, профессор? — спросил Джедайт. 

Он устроился удобнее и коснулся лба Циркона, проникая в его сон.

 

Взгляду Джедайта открылась равнина, поросшая дикой травой и полевыми цветами. Демон стоял на узкой тропинке, идущей вдоль склона холма. Время близилось к полудню. В траве стрекотали кузнечики; толстый мохнатый шмель с низким гудением кружился над жёлтым цветком. Джедайт выбрал дорогу вверх. Вскоре он оказался на вершине холма и увидел, что тропинка ведёт прямиком к небольшому деревянному строению.

Это была телепортационная станция, построенная в чистом поле специально для тех демонов и юм, у которых не хватает энергии перемещаться на большие расстояния. Здесь они могли отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Здание было очень старым, даже ветхим, но выглядело почему-то необыкновенно уютно. На открытой веранде кто-то сидел.

Джедайт нетерпеливо сбежал вниз по склону. Разумеется, это был Циркон! При виде Повелителя Иллюзий он тут же вскочил и радостно замахал руками.

— Лорд Джедайт! Наконец-то вы пришли!

Это выглядело почти логично — Циркон потерялся в сновидении и ждал кого-то, кто помог бы ему выбраться в мир яви. Он вполне мог предположить, что за ним придет именно Джедайт, с которым они так сдружились в последние дни. Но слишком уже безмятежна была его улыбка, а взгляд не выражал ни страха, ни тревоги.

— Наконец-то вы пришли! — повторил он. — Все уже в сборе.

— Кто это все? — поинтересовался Джедайт.

— Ну как же! Дипломатическая миссия в Миллениум вот-вот отбывает. Вы же помните, что должны возглавить ее?

По всей видимости, Циркон забыл, что спит. Такое порой случается с неопытными сновидцами и может обернуться бедой. Можно сказать, профессору крупно повезло. Теперь нужно напомнить ему, что происходящее — всего лишь сон. Вызволять спящего против его воли — занятие очень хлопотное и требующее больших затрат энергии.

Джедайт мягко рассмеялся.

— Я же говорил вам, что ничего не помню, профессор.

— Вот именно, мой лорд. Об этом и речь.

Циркон по-прежнему стоял на веранде, облокотившись на перила, а Джедайт напротив него, на посыпанном песком пятачке перед станцией.

— Я хочу знать, а вы хотите вспомнить. Разве не так?

“Уж не сам ли Циркон это устроил, чтобы организовать себе экскурсию в прошлое?” Эта мысль Джедайта разозлила.

— Я не знал, что вы практикуете магию сновидения, Циркон.

— Причём здесь магия сновидения? — искренне удивился тот.

— Разве вы не помните, что всё это нам снится? 

Циркон рассмеялся.

— Вы разыгрываете меня, Джедайт. И всё потому, что не хотите помочь мне.

— Ничуть не разыгрываю, — самым серьёзным тоном произнёс Повелитель Иллюзий.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Сейчас очень важно было, чтобы он поверил, чтобы согласился принять помощь, не пытаясь ускользнуть.

Уголки губ Циркона медленно поползли вверх. Он покачал головой.

— Вы не одиноки в этом, мой лорд. За каждым случаем постреинкарнационной амнезии стоит нежелание вспоминать свои прошлые воплощения. Разумеется, вам пришлось пережить много бед и страданий. Но забвение — удел слабых. 

Джедайт не стал возражать. Пора было менять тактику.

— И что же вы предлагаете?

— Отправиться в Ноктус, а оттуда в Миллениум. — Циркон сделал широкий жест рукой, словно дверь полуразвалившейся станции, на которую он указывал, была вратами в сказочный мир.

“Впрочем, для него так и есть”. На какое-то мгновение Повелитель Иллюзий ощутил то же любопытство, что и профессор. Миллениум был вражеским государством, побеждённым и разрушенным — об этом знал любой школьник. И всё же перспектива попасть туда выглядела очень соблазнительно. Визит в Миллениум обещал нечто прекрасное, нечто незабываемое и... забытое?

— Хорошо, раз вы так настаиваете...

Джедайт улыбнулся и неторопливо зашагал ко входу. Циркон шёл рядом, но внутри веранды. Его рука, скользящая по перилам, почти касалась плеча Джедайта.

— А знаете, мой лорд, больше всего меня интересуют подробности последней войны. Ведь мне совсем ничего неизвестно о ней. Абсолютно все материалы строго засекречены, и доступа к ним я не получил, как ни бился. Даже тот факт, что война проиграна, не признаётся официально. Но я ведь не слепой, всё это происходило при моей жизни. К примеру, несложно вычислить, что...

Они остановились у лестницы — Циркон наверху, Джедайт внизу. Их разделяло четыре ступеньки. 

— К примеру, несложно вычислить, что всем Ши-Тенно на момент гибели было от четырнадцати до семнадцати лет. — Профессор сделал шаг вниз, неосознанно стремясь оказаться ближе к собеседнику. 

— Мне было пятнадцать, я подсчитал.

Джедайт перепрыгнул через две ступеньки и схватил Циркона за запястья. 

— Где, по-вашему, мы находимся, если не во сне? — крикнул он.

— Что вы делаете?! — возмутился Циркон, пытаясь высвободить руки. — Мы находимся в искусственной реальности, позволяющей воссоздать события прошлого.

— И чьё же это изобретение? Кто рассказал вам об этом? — Джедайт попытался стащить профессора вниз, но воздух вдруг стал густым и вязким.

— Кто?.. — Циркон задумался и растерянно посмотрел на Повелителя Иллюзий.

Тот собрался с силами, попытался вынырнуть из сна и... не смог. Он чувствовал, что увязает в сновидении, как муха в патоке. Его тянуло внутрь станции, в прохладный полумрак пустой комнаты, угадывавшейся за спиной Циркона.

Джедайт чуть ослабил хватку и отступил на ступеньку вниз.

— Я пойду с вами. Давайте только сначала пройдёмся и все обсудим, — попросил он.

— Отпустите меня для начала, — потребовал профессор.

— Да, конечно, — поспешно согласился Джедайт, разжимая пальцы, но тут же перехватив ладонь Циркона. — Мне очень важно знать это. Вы же понимаете, что я не могу участвовать в опасных экспериментах.

— Давайте сядем и поговорим. — Циркон кивнул на пару деревянных стульев в глубине веранды.

Но Джедайт чувствовал, что подниматься по ступенькам нельзя. Лестница являлась границей между той частью сна, которая была подвластна ему, и той, которую он не мог контролировать.

“Неужели это создал Циркон? Не может быть!”

Стараясь не выдать своих подозрений, он рассмеялся.

— Вы так долго ждали меня здесь. Вам совсем не хочется размять ноги?

Циркон нахмурился.

— Знаете, Джедайт, я...

Пользуясь его замешательством, Повелитель Иллюзий резко потянул его вниз. И вдруг понял, что ему не хватает сил. Циркон отступил назад, увлекая за собой Джедайта, и тот на миг оказался на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Его снова охватило ощущение обволакивающего, затягивающего сна. Тёмная комната за полуоткрытой дверью манила. В ней не было никакой опасности; напротив, она казалась уютной и тихой. Под навесом веранды стояла приятная прохлада и пахло деревом. 

Но Джедайт чувствовал ничем не обоснованный и ничем не объяснимый ужас. Он безуспешно пытался проснуться. Его усилия были бестолковыми и беспорядочными, в панике он метался, не в силах определить верное направление, в котором следует всплывать к яви. Теперь ему казалось (или это действительно так и было?), что не он держит Циркона, а Циркон схватил его и тянет глубже в сон. Из последних сил он вырвался, не удержавшись, упал навзничь, скатился со ступенек и проснулся.

 

Циркон по-прежнему спал, только на лице его больше не было улыбки. Джедайту с трудом удалось восстановить дыхание и унять слишком часто бьющееся сердце. Его разум отказывался объяснять произошедшее. Он не справился с простейшей для опытного сновидца задачей. Первым его порывом было немедленно вернуться в сон профессора и повторить попытку, но мысль об этом вызвала новый приступ страха. И Джедайт решил отступить.

“Это временно, — убеждал он себя. — Мне просто надо всё обдумать и выработать план”. 

Он вышел из спальни, кивнул подскочившему Кианиту и, не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды Мориона и Ирис, покинул дом. Бургомистр и его спутница бросились в комнату Циркона.

— То есть как?.. — в недоумении проговорила Ирис, глядя на спящего демона.

— А так, что дело плохо... — ответил Морион.

  
  


**29 августа**

 

— Гермес, давай поиграем, — неожиданно сказала Гелиодор.

Гермес вопросительно склонила голову, хотя Гелиодор стояла к ней спиной и не могла видеть её лица. Не видеть — не значит не знать. Они росли вместе, и вряд ли кто-то знал или желал узнать Гермес так хорошо, как знала Гелиодор. И хотя у Гелиодор были любящие родители и она была демонессой из хорошей семьи, Гермес могла сказать о ней тоже самое: никто не знал и не хотел узнать Гелиодор так хорошо, как Гермес.

— Смотри, — продолжила Гелиодор сразу же после безмолвного вопроса. — Давай представим, что эта башня — наш дворец. Он украшен огоньками и гирляндами, потому что мы сегодня даём бал.

— Бал? Но для кого, моя леди?

— Для всех, — та небрежно взмахнула рукой. — Сегодня ворота нашего дворца открыты.

— Раз вы зовёте, соберётся огромное количество гостей.

— Мы зовём, Гермес, — Гелиодор повернулась к ней.

— Мы зовём, — послушно повторила Гермес.

Гелиодор довольно кивнула и продолжила:

— Да, гостей соберётся огромное множество. Но это ничего, потому что наш дворец огромен и места хватит всем.

— Это хорошо, — одобрительно заметила Гермес. — Полагаю, беспокоиться о том, чтобы всем хватило лёгких закусок, тоже не приходится?

— Верно. И никакой толкотни в бальном зале. Огромном бальном зале, Месс. Самом большом зале из тех, что ты видела! — Гелиодор сделала несколько танцевальных па.

— А что будем делать мы?

— Мы будем ходить среди гостей, выслушивать приветствия и комплименты и заботиться, чтобы нашим гостям было хорошо.

— А какими они нас увидят? — Гермес показалось, что она ухватила суть затеи с балом. Гелиодор много и упорно тренировалась, стараясь обнаружить предел каждой из своих способностей. Она была на два года младше; к тому же таланты демонов формировались позже, чем у юм. Иллюзии у Гелиодор определённо были, в отличие от возможности всерьёз их развивать. Первоочередная цель иллюзий — это бескомпромиссный обман. Пожалуй, чересчур бескомпромиссный для того, чтобы практиковать их в собственном доме.

— Я не думала об этом, — лицо Гелиодор приняло задумчивое выражение. Гермес поняла: и правда не думала. Гелиодор заложила руки за спину и приподнялась на цыпочки. — Пусть видят то, что захотят. Или у тебя есть идеи?

— Почему же тогда бал, моя леди?

— О, — сказала Гелиодор своим обычным, уже не игровым голосом. — Дело в этой башне, — она провела рукой по стене. Гермес поняла, что сама старается не касаться ничего в этом месте. — Идём на крышу?

На крышу вела узкая винтовая лестница с деревянными ступеньками. Гермес пригибала голову, чтобы не стукнуться о притолоку. Гелиодор, похоже, избавилась от неуверенности, с которой она вошла в башню: она так резво бежала по ступенькам, что Гермес за ней не успевала. Ей даже казалось, что ступени под ногами Гелиодор не скрипят. Это был хороший знак: похоже, леди применяла свой дар в фоновом режиме.

— Смотри, Гермес, — выпрямившись во весь рост, Гелиодор стояла на крыше, по щиколотку в траве, и теперь показывала на то зелёное поле, через которое они шли. Вдали блестела река. Башня была заметно выше, чем Гермес решила сначала. — Помнишь те серые камни в траве? Замок простирался как минимум до конца поля. А если вспомнить те камни, по которым мы переходили реку...

— Но тогда он был бы просто огромен!

— Помнишь, что я говорила о самом большом бальном зале? Это он.

— Что же это такое было? — Гермес слегка нахмурилась. Заброшенная, безлюдная территория, жутковатое грандиозное строение — всё это порядком напоминало порождения земной литературы и, как боялась Гермес, вовсе не в жанре романтической комедии.

— Не знаю. Но мне здесь нравится. Мне кажется, это место заслуживает большего, чем лежать в руинах.

— Антропоморфизм, — сказала Гермес и процитировала: — Наделение человеческими психическими свойствами предметов и явлений неживой природы, небесных тел, животных, мифических существ.

— Вовсе нет, — вскинулась Гелиодор почти обиженно. Гермес промолчала. — Ладно. Быть может. Так ты играешь?

— Конечно, Ода, — мягко сказала Гермес. Она никогда не отказывалась. Ей нравилось играть. Ей нравилась неочевидность игры, нравилось находить правила и закономерности, заставляющие срабатывать определённые действия. Игра была очень тонким и очень интуитивным процессом, требующим большого терпения и большой убеждённости.

— Отлично! Пошли!

Они спустились этажом ниже, туда, где было большое окно. Гермес всегда считала, что в донжоне не должно было быть окон, а только узкие бойницы, но, очевидно, строители башни придерживались другой архитектурной традиции.

— Итак, бальный зал занимает всё пространство до самой реки. Прямо из зала можно выйти на мостик, соединяющей одну часть замка с другой.

— Где расположен вход в бальный зал?

— Вход через донжон.

— Это странно.

— Но это так, — Гелиодор упрямо наклонила голову. — Гости будут проходить через башню и выходить вон туда.

— Они будут танцевать, — Гермес высунулась из окна и внимательно осмотрела будущий бальный бал. — Серебристый с изумрудно-зелёным паркет — отличная находка. Гости придут в восторг. А когда бал начнётся, будут слушать музыку — музыкантов надо рассадить по углам и, пожалуй, немного усилить. — Гермес словно услышала в отдалении тихий мелодичный звон и щёлкнула пальцами: — Да, вот так, именно. Арфы в центре.

— Гости будут выходить подышать воздухом. А кто-то захочет пройтись и пойдёт гулять в...

— В парк. Там красивые аллеи, — вдохновенно продолжила Гермес. — Надеюсь, нам хватит на них фонариков? Не на все, только на некоторые. Кое-кто предпочтёт темноту.

— Может, нужны беседки?

— Конечно, нужны. И лодки!

— Лодки?! — похоже, леди была удивлена, но Гермес уже было не остановить:

— Лодки будут беззвучно скользить по реке. На носу будет стоять фонарь, и из окна бального зала можно будет разглядеть только смутные силуэты на корме.

— Пристань неподалёку и веревочные лестницы на одном из балконов, — задумчиво добавила Гелиодор. — Путешествие тоже заманчиво.

— Ещё бы, — усмехнулась Гермес. В её голове роились картины с дамами и кавалерами в ослепительных нарядах. Дамы и кавалеры изящно склонялись друг к другу и замирали, словно позируя невидимому художнику. Их лица скрывал сумрак. Позади них был то сияющий бал, то тёмный лес, полный загадочных теней. — Люди хотят найти новое или исправить старое. Первые отправляются в путешествия, вторые — ищут дорогу назад. Со стороны, должна заметить, выглядит совершенно одинаково.

— Новое или старое, — повторила Гелиодор. — Хороший выбор.

Гелиодор замолчала. Желая растормошить её, Гермес спросила:

— Когда начнётся бал?

— О, — Гелиодор оторвалась от стены и сделала несколько шагов в сторону от окна. — Гости начнут съезжаться, когда стемнеет. Но! — она остановилась и многозначительно помахала указательным пальцем. Уголки её губ поднялись в странной полуулыбке, которую Гермес всегда связывала с магией и новыми идеями. — Но один из гостей ехал издалека и поэтому прибыл раньше.

Гермес вздрогнула от предвкушения. Гелиодор сделала первый ход, и игра началась.

— Что ж, полагаю, нам стоит встретить его, моя леди. Наверное, он устал с дороги?

Гермес и Гелиодор обменялись взглядами и улыбнулись друг другу одними только глазами. Лица их, как и следовало, оставались серьёзными.

— Безусловно. К счастью, его комната уже готова.

— Очень предусмотрительно, моя леди.

— Благодарю.

Они медленно спускались по лестнице. Нет, что вы, никакой спешки. Если случайно выйдешь из роли, то снова в неё не войдёшь — и всё придется начинать сначала. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2 сентября, вечер**

 

Кианит опустил вёсла. Лодка остановилась посередине озера. Вода была спокойной и прозрачной, и на дне, несмотря на глубину, были различимы камни. Но лорд Джедайт не смотрел на воду, он смотрел в небо. За весь день они едва обменялись десятком слов.

Кианит совершенно не понимал, как вести себя. Разумеется, тон в их отношениях задавал Джедайт, и в отсутствии посторонних лорд держался со своим адъютантом по-дружески и без заносчивости. Но в такие моменты, как этот, Кианит хорошо ощущал их неравенство. Друга можно обнять, утешить, пожурить в конце концов. С Джедайтом это было невозможно. 

— Кианит, сколько времени я провёл в спальне Циркона? — неожиданно нарушил тишину Повелитель Иллюзий.

— Около полутора часов, — с готовностью отозвался тот. — Мы переместились в дом профессора в начале двенадцатого, а в два уже были в “Чайке”.

— Угу... — протянул Джедайт, заметно оживившись. — Между тем во сне прошло лишь несколько минут.

— Обычно бывает наоборот? — осторожно спросил Кианит.

— Если сновидение имеет естественную природу. 

— Тогда получается, что...

— ...сон на Циркона наведен намеренно.

— Кто-то держит его там?

Джедайт задумчиво потер виски.

— Я бы сказал, что-то. Сила, с которой я столкнулся во сне Циркона, была безличной, непохожей на волю обычного сновидца.

— Что же тогда держит профессора во сне, если не маг-сновидец?

— Как же? Заклинание! — рассмеялся лорд Западной Провинции.

Кианит смущенно улыбнулся.

— По всей видимости, очень сильное, — предположил он.

Джедайт не ответил. Из сновидения Циркона его прогнал страх, и он даже не сумел как следует разобраться, насколько опасно было находиться там.

— Кому помешал историк, пусть даже выдающийся? — рассуждал Кианит. — Впрочем, он мог узнать что-то, компрометирующее злоумышленника. А может, тут дело в чём-то личном. Например, в ревности. Сэр Циркон не похож на ловеласа, но он очень обаятелен, ведь верно?

Джедайт улыбнулся:

— Не слишком ли изощренный способ избавиться от соперника?

— А что если это заговор?

Он снова почувствовал тревогу.

“А вдруг это ловушка, расставленная специально для меня? Но это глупо. Какой силы должно быть такое заклинание, чтобы удержать Повелителя Снов? Любой другой способ избавиться от меня будет проще”.

— Заговор — против кого?

— С целью сорвать праздник. Вы ведь согласны, что он откровенно отдает расизмом? Думаю, среди юм и полудемонов найдутся недовольные.

— А в этом что-то есть, — согласился Джедайт.

Он отчего-то вспомнил об Ирис. Что, если кто-то из полукровок готовит жителям города неприятный сюрприз к празднику? Что, если девушка причастна к этому? Циркон мог узнать что-то о её планах...

— Вы тоже вспомнили о ней? — угадал Кианит.

— Да. Но главная улика против Ирис — то, что она не нравится мне. А все остальное лишь домыслы.

 

По возвращении в свои апартаменты в «Чайке» Джедайт принял решение, и оно отнюдь не улучшило его настроения.

— Кианит, я сегодня ещё раз попробую вернуться в сон Циркона, — сказал он, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Вот и всё, после этих слов он уже не сможет отказаться от своего намерения.

— Это обязательно, милорд? — встревоженно спросил адъютант.

— Боюсь, что не вижу другого выхода. Я не могу найти автора заклинания. В этом городе я мало кого знаю, и ещё меньше здесь тех, кому я доверяю. Проще всего будет попробовать исследовать сон изнутри.

Джедайт был не совсем искренен. Он понимал, что хочет не столько помочь Циркону, сколько преодолеть страх, который настиг его в сновидении и до сих пор не давал покоя. Повелителю Иллюзий казалось жизненно необходимым убедиться, что он способен сопротивляться затягивающей силе этого сна.

Кианиту тоже было не по себе. Обычно в таких случаях ему не сиделось на месте. Останься юноша один, он принялся бы ходить туда-сюда по комнате, но в присутствии лорда он не мог себе такого позволить, а потому лишь переминался в ноги на ногу.

— А вы уверены, что это именно заклинание? Я слышал, что в пространстве снов иногда бывают аномалии.

— Нет, это не аномалия, — с воодушевлением возразил Джедайт. — Циркон в сновидении выглядел в точности так, как наяву. А этому нужно учиться.

— Но профессор никогда не был магом-сновидцем…

— Как мне сказали, нет.

«Но ведь так мне всего лишь сказали», — скептически отметил Джедайт. Кианит же ни на секунду не усомнился в правдивости этих сведений.

— Значит, его облик поддерживался заклинанием, а заклинание кем-то создано, и не без умысла! — заключил он.

— Именно так. Но мысль об аномалии мне нравится. — Джедайт улыбнулся. — Я обязательно как-нибудь использую её.

Кианит рассмеялся.

— Рад был помочь, милорд. Могу я что-нибудь ещё для вас сделать?

— Уже не сегодня. До утра вы мне точно не понадобитесь. Сходите куда-нибудь, развейтесь. Вы и так уже заскучали здесь со мной.

— Ну что вы! — возразил Кианит, и Джедайт понял, что попал в точку.

Он был уверен, что адъютант не упустит случая выпить в компании новоприобретённых друзей или отправится на свидание. Однако тот удивил его:

— Удачи вам, милорд. А я, пожалуй, и правда устрою себе загородную прогулку. Давно не ездил верхом.

Главная ошибка, которую может совершить сновидящий — забыть о том, что он спит. До сегодняшнего дня Джедайт был уверен, что уж ему-то такое не грозит, но странности недавнего сна заставили его усомниться в этом.

В детстве он использовал повязку на руку со специальным символом, взглянув на которую, ученик должен вспомнить, что находится в сновидении. Позже он понял, что символ не имеет значения, важен лишь предмет, на котором сосредоточено внимание.

Повязка у Джедайта, как ни странно, сохранилась, но осталась дома, в Нифльхейме. Подумав, он намотал на запястье шейный платок. В последний момент Повелитель Иллюзий вспомнил, что, поспешно сбежав из дома Циркона, забыл оставить на его теле якорь, позволяющий найти его во сне. Оставалась только одна возможность встретиться с профессором — отправиться в то место в пространстве снов, где они расстались — к старой телепортационной станции.

  
  


**29 августа**

 

Гость действительно приехал. Когда Гермес вслед за Гелиодор вышла из башни, он как раз спешился. Это был молодой демон приятной наружности, несколько взлохмаченный, но в целом прилично и даже франтовато одетый.

— Доброго дня, леди, — сказал он, обаятельно улыбаясь. По мнению Гермес, растрёпанность была ему даже к лицу. — Я так спешил, что самым неучтивым образом прибыл раньше назначенного времени. Я надеюсь лишь на вашу доброту и смиреннейше прошу прощения.

— Ну что вы, — почти пропела Гелиодор и протянула ему руки. — Мы так вам рады, сэр...

— Кианит, — он пожал её руки и не сразу их отпустил.

— Сэр Кианит. И я совершенно, абсолютно не понимаю, за что вам извиняться. Вы ехали издалека...

— Да-да, издалека.

— И вам стоит передохнуть перед балом, — заботливо сказала Гелиодор и коснулась его плеча. В игре она гораздо охотнее шла на тактильный контакт. — У вас усталый вид.

— Да, я устал, — тут же согласился он. — Мне стоит отдохнуть перед балом.

Гермес спрятала усмешку. Отлично. Вот теперь и она могла вступить в разговор.

— Вам предстоит много танцевать, — сказала она, выдерживая заданный Гелиодор ритм. — Вам понадобится много сил.

— Мне предстоит много танцевать, — сообщил Кианит. — Я готов танцевать всю ночь напролёт!

— Вам понадобится много сил, — немного нахмурившись, повторила Гермес.

— Мне понадобится много сил, — сказал он и подмигнул Гермес. Опешив, Гермес едва не отшатнулась, но Гелиодор придержала её за локоть.

— Мы покажем вам вашу комнату, где вы сможете отдохнуть и набраться сил, — медленно и отчётливо произнесла Гелиодор. Это была подсказка, в которой Гермес, увы, нуждалась. Для порождения её собственной фантазии гость был слишком уж своевольным.

— Леди, — с залихватской улыбкой Кианит предложил им обеим опереться на его руки.

Втроем они чинно и неторопливо вошли в башню. Гермес с удивлением отметила, что дверь стала шире и выше.

— Как здорово, что я приехал первым! — воскликнул Кианит. — Это значит, что мне достанется самая лучшая комната.

— Вы очень предусмотрительны! — попробовала Гермес и была вознаграждена сияющей улыбкой.

— Да, мои друзья часто говорят мне об этом! Как по мне, это очень просто. Нужно всего лишь...

Громкий, настойчивый стук в двери заглушил окончание фразы. Гермес посмотрела на Гелиодор. Гелиодор посмотрела на Гермес и в ответ на её взгляд быстро покачала головой.

— Разве там была дверь? — прошептала Гелиодор сердито.

— Что ж, теперь она там есть, — так же шёпотом ответила ей Гермес.

Гелиодор бросила злой взгляд на дверь и с напряжённой улыбкой повернулась к гостю:

— Прошу прощения, вынуждена вас оставить. Пожалуйста, хорошо отдохните. Ваша комната — вторая справа, — и добавила исключительно для Гермес: — Проводи его и немедленно возвращайся.

Когда Гермес и Кианит поднялись по лестнице на полный круг и Гелиодор скрылась из вида, стук в двери возобновился. Теперь это была яростная, непрекращающаяся серия ударов. Кианит жизнерадостно заметил:

— Какие, однако, нетерпеливые гости!

Гермес отчаянно хотелось его бросить и вернуться к своей леди, но Гелиодор была права: глупо прерывать так удачно начавшуюся игру. Поэтому она сказала то, что леди обычно говорили джентльменам в таких случаях, а именно — в точности те слова, которые джентльмены желали услышать.

— Вы правы. Что ж, к сожалению, не все так любезны, как вы, сэр Кианит.

Стук прекратился. Хлопнула дверь, и стало очень тихо.

  
  


**Ночь со 2 на 3 сентября**

 

Здесь всё изменилось. Дикую равнину сменил ухоженный сад. Дорожка, по которой Джедайт поднимался на холм, теперь была посыпана золотистым песком. Здание станции выглядело уже не таким старым и заброшенным, как в прошлый раз. В окнах поблёскивали стёкла, а на веранде красовались два плетёных кресла и столик под кружевной скатертью.

Джедайт на секунду остановился у лестницы, потом медленно и осторожно начал подниматься. Ступеньки, покрытые полустершимся лаком, чуть поскрипывали под ногами. Сделав четыре шага, он оказался на веранде. Ощущения вязкого, затягивающего сна, так испугавшего его накануне, не было. Джедайт чувствовал силу заклинания, но понимал, что может справиться с ним. “У страха глаза велики”, — подумал он и с улыбкой бросил взгляд на платок, повязанный на руке.

— Профессор Циркон! — позвал Джедайт. Ответа не последовало.

Он открыл выкрашенную зелёной краской дверь и вошёл в зал ожидания. Деревянный пол, уютные занавески на окнах. Два дивана, несколько кресел и стульев. Барная стойка. Полки с запылившимися бутылками, поднос с чашками для чая и кофе. Слева — дверь в телепортационную кабину. Джедайт повернул потемневшую медную ручку, и дверь открылась. За ней, как и полагается, обнаружилась маленькая тесная совершенно пустая комната.

В телепортационных кабинах не было никакой магии, кроме защитной и блокирующей. Единственная их цель — предотвратить травмы при перемещении. В них всегда только одна дверь и никаких окон. Однако в этой кабине было нечто странное — вторая дверь на противоположной стене комнаты.

— Во сне и не такое увидишь, — констатировал демон, открывая её.

И сразу же оказался в лесу. От станции не осталось и следа, ручка двери растаяла прямо в руке. Джедайт сделал несколько шагов вперёд и огляделся. Он стоял в самой чаще, окружённый глухой ватной тишиной — птицы не пели, не жужжали насекомые; даже шелеста ветра не было слышно. Деревья с тёмной хвоей росли редко, но уходили так высоко в небо, что их вершин было не разглядеть. Лучи солнца, проникавшие сквозь кроны, образовывали причудливый узор на ковре из травы и опавшей хвои. В том направлении, где только что была станция, угадывался просвет между деревьями. Демон направился туда.

В окружающей его флоре было что-то странное, но Джедайт не мог точно сказать, что именно. Да, деревья с гладкой корой, трава с большими мясистыми листьями, аккуратные кустики, кроны которых формой напоминали пламя свечи, были ему незнакомы и, скорее всего, не существовали в реальности. И всё же странность была не в этом.

Вскоре он вышел к опушке леса. На краю её догорал костер. Джедайт почувствовал запах дыма, опавших листьев и чего-то очень аппетитного. Рядом с костром стоял недавно снятый с огня котелок, полный жаркого, все ещё теплый. На траве под деревом был расстелен дорожный плащ, примятый так, будто на нём недавно сидели. Край плаща был испачкан зелёным травяным соком. Кто-то только что покинул это место. Циркон?

“Я сплю”, — напомнил себе демон. И запахи померкли, тепло, исходящее от костра, перестало согревать, а вся картина отдалилась и стала больше походить на изображение реальности, чем на реальность. Джедайт успел почувствовать знакомую обволакивающую вязкость. В этот сон нельзя погружаться, нужно скользить по самой его поверхности, и он пока что справляется.

Он обошёл опушку, внимательно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Земля была ровной, как блюдо, и не пружинила под ногами, как полагалось лесной подстилке. Носком сапога Джедайт отвел в сторону мясистые листья, похожие на лопухи, и замер от изумления. Внизу обнаружился паркетный пол. Листья росли не из щелей между планками, а прямо из планок.

— Остроумно, — заметил демон.

Он подошёл к ближайшему дереву и потрогал кору, идеально гладкую и холодную. Крона начиналась где-то далеко, в недоступной глазу вышине, и он понял, что никакой кроны нет. Перед ним было не дерево, а отполированная колонна.

За краем опушки начинался обрыв. Вниз вела лестница с широкими ступенями и резными перилами. Такой лестнице самое место было не в лесу, пусть даже сказочном лесу из сновидения, а в любовно обустроенном зажиточном доме. Не хватало только ковровой дорожки. Демон тихонько засмеялся этой мысли и начал спускаться вниз. Края оврага были каменистыми, и паркет на них отсутствовал.

Внизу струилась река. Поначалу Джедайт принял её за ручей, но с каждой пройденной ступенькой она становилась всё шире и шире. Когда демон достиг воды, противоположный берег был уже не виден. Зато хорошо заметно было, как глубока река, и как стремительно её течение. Он присел на корточки и потрогал воду — холодную, почти ледяную. И в очередной раз восхитился выверенной причудливостью сна — галька, устилавшая дно водоёма, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась мозаикой со сложным многоцветным рисунком. Обманчиво спокойное, быстрое течение воды и блики солнца на кусочках смальты гипнотизировали, погружая в дремоту. Джедайт тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и поспешно встал.

Ему вдруг показалось, что он слышит голоса. Из-за шума воды они было трудно различимы, но Джедайт был уверен, что разговаривают двое мужчин. Он огляделся и ниже по течению увидел лодку. Она была уже далеко и с каждой секундой удалялась. В лодке были трое. Джедайт не мог различить ни лиц, ни одежды путешественников, он видел лишь, как один из них, стоя, управляет движением с помощью единственного весла.

— Эй, на лодке! — крикнул Повелитель Иллюзий.

Ответа не было. Только ветер донёс до него женский смех.

“Если Циркон один их них, то остальные двое всего лишь снятся ему”. Он моргнул, перестраивая зрение. Этот приём позволял видеть энергию в сновидении и отличать живое, разумное существо от иллюзии. Когда демон открыл глаза, лодка уже скрылась за поворотом. Всё вокруг было подернуто серым флёром, и яркого огонька астрального тела нигде не наблюдалось.

Джедайт от досады топнул ногой. И тут же почувствовал, как густеет воздух, краски становятся ярче и тянет свежестью от воды. Он заставил себя успокоиться, отстраняясь от сновидения.

— Нет так нет, — объявил он вслух. — Попробуем иначе.

Он пошёл вдоль берега вслед за лодкой — расстояния и скорости в снах очень условны.

Склон оврага становился всё круче и всё больше походил на отвесную скалу. Небо заволокло грозовыми тучами. Холодало. Наступали сумерки. Первые, пока еще редкие капли дождя с плеском падали в воду.

Джедайт покачал головой. Попасть под дождь, даже во сне, не слишком приятно. Но ещё хуже было то, что скала почти вплотную подступала к реке, и узкая полоска суши, по которой он шёл, вот-вот должна была исчезнуть. Где-то вдалеке слышались глухие раскаты грома. Демон остановился и ощупал скалу. Она уходила высоко вверх и была подозрительно ровной. “Это же стена!” — догадался он. Если есть стена, то должна быть и дверь. Эта мысль воодушевила его, и он зашагал быстрее. 

Дождь продолжал накрапывать. Тьма сгущалась. Несколько раз прогремел гром, и небо рассекли золотистые молнии.

Когда нашлась дверь, сколоченная из дубовых досок и окованная железом, была уже глубокая ночь. Вода билась о каменное крыльцо, словно о пирс. Джедайт нащупал кольцо и, прежде чем потянуть за него, в последний раз взглянул вверх. Стена поднималась так высоко, что её край был уже неразличим в темноте. В этот миг вспыхнула молния, и Повелителю Иллюзий показалось, что вместо неба он видит потолок, расписанный золотым зигзагообразным узором.

  
  


**Ночь с 29 на 30 августа**

 

— Ну наконец-то!

Гелиодор прижалась спиной к двери замка, которую только что за собой захлопнула, и подняла взгляд на говорившего. Ярко светило солнце, давая Гелиодор возможность хорошенько разглядеть навязчивого визитёра. Это была высокая светловолосая демонесса, и, к своему сожалению, Гелиодор её знала.

— Здравствуй, Гелиодор. Узнаёшь меня?

— Здравствуйте, леди Иолит, — неохотно сказала она. Леди Иолит несколько раз гостила у её родителей. “Несгибаемая, — говорил о ней отец. — Представь только, Гелиодор, ей больше тысячи лет. Война с Луной — она участвовала и выжила”. “Потрясающая сила духа, — вторила мать. — Пережила такое... тебе лучше не знать, это чудовищно. Любой бы сломался, но не она”. “Невероятно придирчивая”, — могла бы сказать Гелиодор, но не сказала. Она и сама понимала, как это мелочно.

Леди Иолит работала на военное ведомство и подчинялась напрямую Её Величеству. Хотя область деятельности леди Иолит совпадала с тем, чем занималась в последнее время Гелиодор, той и в голову бы не пришло спрашивать совета у гостьи. 

— Ты заставила меня ждать.

— К сожалению, я не знала, что вы придёте.

Иолит фыркнула — то ли недоверчиво, то ли насмешливо.

— Твои родители попросили меня поглядеть, где ты. И раз ты ещё здесь, то они волнуются сильнее, чем когда я их видела.

— О, — Гелиодор, совсем растерявшись, опустила голову. Она и правда забыла о времени. Обычно они с Гермес старались отслеживать, сколько длятся их прогулки, но замок так увлёк их...

— Вот именно, “о!”. Пора домой, Гелиодор. — Она сложила ладони рупором и крикнула: — Гермес! Юма, это относится и к тебе. Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

— Будьте так любезны, передайте моим родителям, что мы скоро вернёмся, — попросила Гелиодор. — Я вовсе не хотела заставлять их волноваться.

— Вот сама им и скажешь, — Иолит шагнула к ней, и Гелиодор инстинктивно вжалась в дверь.

— Нет, — возразила она, стараясь говорить уверенно. Пусть леди Иолит её и пугала, прикосновение к замку добавило ей сил. — Я приду позже.

— Это плохая идея. — Иолит отвернулась от Гелиодор и снова повысила голос: — Гермес, не заставляй меня ждать!

— Тогда у меня есть идея получше, — пробормотала Гелиодор и ударом локтя заставила дверь замка открыться. Это привлекло внимание Иолит. Пребывая в полном восторге от собственной смелости, Гелиодор сделала осторожный шаг назад. Иолит нахмурилась:

— Гелиодора, ты ведёшь себя глупо.

Гелиодор так не думала. Ей пришла в голову совершенно чудесная мысль, и она не могла не попробовать. Пусть даже её накажут — да даже бы если ей, как в романах, сказали, что лишат наследства и выгонят из дома босую, она бы и то не смогла остановиться. Она должна была проверить. Внимательно глядя на Иолит, Гелиодор отступила ещё на один шаг. Иолит переступила порог. Её тело напряглось как для прыжка — Гелиодор, собственно, и не сомневалась, что для прыжка.

И вот тогда Гелиодор приказала двери замка закрыться и в кромешной тьме бросилась наутёк, преследуемая яростным криком:

— Гелиодор, чёрт тебя подери, я не собираюсь гоняться за тобой по этим чёртовым руинам!

Иолит нужно было время, чтобы её глаза привыкли к полной темноте. Гелиодор, в свою очередь, уже привыкла к замку. Пробежав десяток шагов, она свернула за угол и спряталась под лестницей. Сердце билось как бешеное, и, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить его стук, Гелиодор обхватила руками колени. От страха ей хотелось расплакаться.

“Дверь, — думала она, стараясь максимально абстрагироваться. — Мне нужна дверь. Дверь должна заскрипеть и приоткрыться. И если выбирать, пусть придёт старое. Я знаю, что она должна почувствовать. И, например, семья. Должна же была быть семья, ей столько лет!”

Она зажмурилась и не открывала глаза до тех, пока не услышала в отдалении слабый скрип.

— Ах вот где ты, негодная девчонка! — воскликнула Иолит и рывком распахнула дверь. За дверью было светло, но, как ни странно, этот свет не выходил за пределы дверного проема. Гелиодор слышала плеск волн и чьи-то негромкие голоса. Иолит всё так же неподвижно стояла на пороге. Гелиодор встала и, пошатываясь, пошла к ней. Если Иолит и обратила внимание на её приближение, то никак этого не показала. Стараясь не касаться своей преследовательницы, Гелиодор заглянула в дверь через её руку и увидела дом у самого моря — или то было большое озеро? На веранде какой-то мужчина накрывал на стол. Похоже, он их не видел.

Удовлетворив своё любопытство, Гелиодор встала за спиной Иолит и, наклонившись ближе, прошептала с новоприобретённой уверенностью:

— Ну что же ты? Иди. — И, похлопав замершую демонессу по плечу, обеими ладонями мягко подтолкнула её вперёд.

Ступив с каменного пола на мягкий песок, Иолит зашаталась. Мужчина с веранды наконец заметил её и побежал ей навстречу. Гелиодор не стала смотреть, что будет дальше. С быстротой молнии захлопнув дверь, она задвинула массивный засов и только тогда поверила, что находится в безопасности.

— Спасибо, — от души сказала она в темноту и почувствовала в ответ волну тепла.

Она закрыла глаза и сделала несколько шагов. У неё кружилась голова, но она так хорошо чувствовала замок, будто провела здесь вечность. Справа должен быть низкий столик — Гелиодор наклонилась и коснулась отполированной древесины — за ним задрапированная шёлком стена. Шёлк бирюзово-зелёный, цвета павлиньих перьев. Дальше...

Перестук торопливых шагов прервал мысленные упражнения Гелиодор.

— Ода! — невидимая в темноте Гермес подбежала к ней и крепко обняла. Она, похоже, уже отлично ориентировалась без света. — Ода, что случилось?

— Всё в порядке. — Гелиодор на миг прижалась щекой к плечу Гермес, а затем аккуратно высвободилась из объятий. Она старалась говорить размеренно и спокойно, чтобы выглядеть увереннее. — Ты, наверное, слышала, что говорила леди Иолит. Мне удалось её отвлечь, и она ушла.

— Надолго?

Гелиодор пожала плечами:

— Хотела бы я знать. Но нам хватит и пары часов.

— А потом?

— А потом мы вернёмся домой. Она права. Мои родители беспокоятся. — Гелиодор расстроенно отвернулась. Жаль, что Иолит не сможет им ничего передать.

— Ясно. — Гермес помолчала. — Моя леди, а почему здесь так темно?

— И правда, — в свою очередь удивилась Гелиодор и жестом зажгла главную люстру.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ночь со 2 на 3 сентября**

 

Дверь захлопнулась с грохотом. Джедайт оказался в тускло освещённом коридоре, стены и пол которого были выложены из грубо обработанного камня. Вдалеке слышался гул голосов, шаги и лязг металла. Идти оставалось только вперёд.

Вскоре глухой коридор сменился рядом дверей с забранными решёткой окошками. Это была столичная тюрьма. Джедайту как-то приходилось посещать её по долгу службы. Правда, сейчас здесь было на удивление тихо и пусто. Он заглянул в одно из окошек. Обитатель камеры, одетый в тюремную робу — наполовину серую, наполовину чёрную — лениво повернул голову. Лицо его Джедайту было незнакомо. Демон изменил зрение и увидел, что перед ним всего лишь призрак, иллюзия.

Если Циркон здесь, его придётся искать, заглядывая в каждую камеру? Не слишком весёлое развлечение. Свернув за угол, Джедайт в полной мере осознал, какая грандиозная работа ему предстоит. Он вышел на галерею в самом верхнем ярусе. Такие же галереи опоясывали ещё три этажа тюрьмы. Внизу располагался внутренний двор, где медленно по кругу шли выпущенные на прогулку узники. За ними наблюдало несколько охранников, увешенных защитными амулетами. 

Джедайт моргнул, отдавая себе мысленный приказ видеть энергию. Как он и ожидал, и охрана, и заключённые померкли, сделавшись серыми и безжизненными. Только одна фигура в двухцветной робе сияла голубым цветом — это был демон.

— Циркон! — позвал Джедайт. 

Его голос прозвучал неожиданно громко и отчётливо. Все находящиеся во внутреннем дворе разом подняли головы.

Узник с аурой демона оказался совсем не Цирконом. Это был незнакомый Джедайту мужчина, высокий, с тонкими чертами лица и красивыми изумрудными глазами, вступивший в ту пору жизни, когда возраст определить уже невозможно — то ли пятьдесят лет, то ли пятьсот. Придерживая рукой в чёрном рукаве арестантскую шапочку, он смотрел на Повелителя Иллюзий и улыбался. Его лицо выражало столь полное, столь безмятежное счастье, совершенно неуместное в его обстоятельствах, что Джедайта взяла оторопь.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. 

Но на этот раз его вопрос прозвучал слишком тихо. Заключённые внезапно потеряли к посетителю интерес и вновь зашагали по кругу под окрики охранников. И только зеленоглазый демон помахал ему рукой.

— Кто вы?.. — повторил Джедайт, но внизу было слишком шумно, чтобы незнакомец мог услышать его.

Он понимал, что непременно должен поговорить с этим мужчиной. Он бросился к лестнице и, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, побежал вниз. Он миновал пролёт за пролётом, до тех пор, пока не понял, что спускается слишком долго. С пятого этажа на первый вели четыре лестничных марша, но он определённо прошёл больше.

Джедайт вышел на галерею и огляделся. Скорее всего, он находился на третьем этаже. Двор по-прежнему был внизу. Каменный парапет на галерее в одном месте был сколот, а на полу и стене виднелись тёмные пятна. По всей видимости, здесь некогда случилось что-то очень неприятное. Он вернулся на лестницу и спустился еще на два пролёта; выглянул на галерею. Скол и пятна обнаружились на том же месте. Джедайт понял, что на нижний этаж ему не попасть.

У него засосало под ложечкой. Холод, идущий от серого камня, стал ощущаться слишком явственно. Воздух стал гуще, наполняясь запахами и звуками.

— Сдаюсь! Я не буду спускаться! — объявил Джедайт, и сон стал прозрачнее, затягивающая вязкость отступила.

Он вернулся на верхний ярус — для этого пришлось всего лишь подняться на два лестничных марша — и, стараясь не смотреть вниз, туда, где прогуливались арестанты, направился к центральному входу. Он шёл мимо комнат охраны, мимо кабинета начальника тюрьмы. Служащие вытягивались по стойке смирно при его появлении. Повелитель Иллюзий заметил, что на нём парадная белая форма с алым кантом. Это несколько встревожило его, и он потихоньку отодвинул обшлаг рукава, чтобы проверить, на месте ли платок. Заклинание меняло его внешность, и это ему откровенно не нравилось.

Джедайт покинул здание с поспешностью, не удостоив взглядом провожавших его людей. Он знал, что среди них нет ни одного живого существа.

 

Как и прежде, дверь растаяла, стоило только Джедайту открыть её. Он снова оказался в лесу, но на этот раз совершенно в ином. Всё вокруг было залито тёплым предзакатным солнцем. Пели птицы. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, выглядящие так, словно они сделаны из золотой фольги.

Джедайт поднял один из них и повертел в пальцах. Лист излучал тонкое нежное сияние. Демон изменил форму на повседневную одежду и сунул лист в нагрудный кармашек рубашки.

“Забавно, что почти любой житель Тёмного Королевства в той или иной мере испугался бы, внезапно оказавшись в тюрьме, — думал он, бредя между деревьев и щурясь от яркого солнца. — Каждый в той или иной мере страшится того, что совершит преступление и будет наказан за него. Забавно, что меня этот страх не коснулся. Выходит, что я непогрешим? Настолько бесспорно предан Металлии и королеве? Интересно, почему тот демон был так счастлив? Чем стала для него тюрьма? Убежищем? Местом воссоединения с тем, кто ему дорог? Все версии одинаково неубедительны”.

Внезапно он остановился, едва не споткнувшись о кровать. Она стояла прямо на поляне, среди опавших листьев и травы. Самая обычная кровать — широкая, с ажурным кованным изголовьем. Одеяло было отброшено, простыня смята, подушка сохранила очертания головы. Рядом стоял туалетный столик, заставленный флаконами и баночками. В самом центре его лежал конверт, на конверте — обручальное кольцо. Повинуясь странному порыву, Джедайт сел на кровать и потрогал простыню. Казалось, она ещё хранила тепло чьего-то тела. “Глупости. Здесь ни у кого нет тел”, — напомнил он себе.

Он взял со столика кольцо. Оно было небольшого размера, на женскую руку, и камень в нём оказался легко узнаваемым.

— Авантюрин. Значит, так зовут брошенного мужа, — констатировал Джедайт и потянулся за письмом. — Простите, леди, но вы сами его здесь оставили.

“Если будет запечатано, то не стану открывать”, — решил он. Однако конверт был не заклеен. Текст оказался таким: “ _ То, что я узнала, разбивает мне сердце. Прощай”. _

— Как и ожидалось, сэр Авантюрин, во всём виноваты вы, — усмехнулся демон и вернул письмо на столик.

Ему стало неловко — не из-за личного характера послания, а из-за безыскусности, с которой выражала свои чувства оставившая его женщина. “Так, значит, я считаю, что она реальна. Ещё одна пленница заклинания”.

Джедайт огляделся по сторонам. Между двух деревьев, словно в дверном проёме, было видно небо. Перистые облака походили на взметнувшуюся от порыва ветра штору. Он поднялся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть эту удивительную картину, и увидел между деревьями порог из поваленного ствола, а дальше — пол, выложенный керамической плиткой, и перила террасы. За террасой был обрыв, и, подойдя ближе, можно было увидеть далеко внизу верхушки деревьев, дорогу, бегущую между холмов, серебристую ленточку реки. Небо ровного, идеально голубого цвета казалось плоским и низким.

По дороге мчались два всадника. Движение век — и один из них слился с окружающим пейзажем, второй вспыхнул голубым огоньком. Ещё один демон? Или уже знакомый? Дорога, по которой ехали всадники, вела к небольшому зданию — телепортационной станции. Если они войдут в кабину, найти их будет уже невозможно. 

“Хватит подстраиваться под правила этого сна”, — решил Джедайт. Он вскочил на перила и прыгнул вниз. Его способности к левитации были слабы, и наяву такой его прыжок был бы равносилен самоубийству, но в мире снов главным препятствием для мага является его представление о том, что он может. Джедайт снижался медленно, стараясь не упустить беглецов из вида. Он планировал опуститься на дорогу, чуть опередив их. Всадники были всё ближе. Внезапно один из них обернулся. Это оказалась женщина. От резкого движение капюшон слетел с её головы, и тёмно-рыжие волосы разметались, мешая разглядеть лицо. Повелитель Иллюзий вдруг увидел её близко, словно вот-вот должен был столкнуться с ней. Она смотрела прямо на него, со страхом и ненавистью. “Наверное, на моём месте она видит Авантюрина”, — успел подумать демон.

Лицо женщины исчезло. Не было ни всадников, ни дороги. Он стоял среди деревьев — тех же деревьев с гладкой корой и тёмной хвоей, которые видел в начале сна, среди высокой травы с большими мясистыми листьями. Возможно, беглецы были где-то рядом, но Джедайт не слышал стука копыт. Он внимательно осмотрелся, изменив зрение, и нигде не заметил голубой ауры. Второй из встреченных им сновидцев ускользнул от него.

 

Демон медленно брёл по лесу. Он уже не злился и никуда не стремился. Осталось лишь лёгкое любопытство — что преподнесёт ему сон на этот раз. Он нисколько не сомневался в том, что ждать следующего приключения осталось недолго. И оказался совершенно прав.

Через несколько минут он услышал звуки музыки. Кто-то играл на фортепиано, совсем рядом, буквально в нескольких шагах. Чтобы разглядеть пианиста, Джедайту пришлось обойти колючие заросли, и это заняло порядочное количество времени. Демон уже решил, что и до этой цели ему не добраться, когда увидел белый концертный рояль.

Музыка тут же стихла. Подойдя ближе, Джедайт увидел, что за роялем никого нет. Круглое сиденье стоящего рядом стула медленно вращалось и вскоре остановилось. Кто-то ушёл отсюда буквально мгновение назад. И это тоже уже не удивило Повелителя Иллюзий. Казалось, он начал если не понимать, то угадывать логику сна, в который попал. И этот сон не создавался одним лишь бездушным заклинанием, его питал чей-то разум.

“Всё это очень мило, но похоже, что Циркона я так не найду”. Джедайт задумчиво нажал одну из белых клавиш. Звук был чистый, прозрачный и звонкий.

Для тех, кто не умеет играть, рояль всегда выглядит очень заманчиво. Однако у каждого рояля есть владелец, и, стоит профану приблизится к его инструменту, владелец тут же начинает терзаться опасениями и неодобрением, которых не умеет скрыть, даже если профан — лорд Тёмного Королевства. Здесь же Джедайт оказался наедине с роялем, и никто не мешал ему косыми взглядами. Он вспомнил пьеску, бесхитростную, известную любому школьнику и, всё ещё стоя, сыграл несколько первых нот: та-да-да, та-та. 

“И почему подобная ерунда доставляет такое удовольствие?”. Джедайт пододвинул стул, сел поудобнее и продолжил играть. Глуповатая и смешная мелодия звучала на удивление красиво. Через несколько тактов к нему присоединились скрипки и флейты. Он с упоением бил по клавишам под аккомпанемент оркестра, когда вдруг поймал себя на мысли: “Что я делаю?”. Джедайт захлопнул крышку рояля и оглянулся, повернувшись на стуле.

Он находился на сцене огромного бального зала. Музыканты, расположившиеся рядом с ним, продолжали играть. Тему подхватил тромбон. По залу кружились пары. К Джедайту тут же подскочил дирижёр. 

— Куда вы? — возмущённо воскликнул он. — Вернитесь на место!

Дирижёр был частью сна, а не сновидцем.

— Тебя нет, — сказал Повелитель Иллюзий, и мужчина растаял. Демон подошёл к краю сцены.

Бальный зал был великолепен — стены, обитые бледно-золотистым шёлком; зелёный с серебром паркет; роскошные люстры; потолок, расписанный под небо — лазурное, с лёгкими прозрачными облачками, где-то вдалеке переходящими в грозовые тучи. В воздухе, возникая из ниоткуда, так и не достигая пола, кружилось разноцветное конфетти. Слуги разносили шампанское. Гости танцевали, смеялись, флиртовали. Дамы блистали роскошными нарядами и драгоценностями, джентльмены отличались уверенностью и галантностью. Кружево и бархат, веера и маски, стук каблучков и звон бокалов.

Оркестр без дирижёра стал играть сбивчиво, вразнобой, а вскоре и вовсе замолк. Один за другим танцующие останавливались и оборачивались к сцене. На Джедайта смотрели сотни глаз, смотрели со злобой и неприязнью. Гости возмущённо перешёптывались. Какая-то дама с треском захлопнула веер. Ропот становился всё громче. Свет люстр казался чрезмерно ярким. От кричащих красок нарядов и украшений ломило глаза. Цвета словно пульсировали, и их ритм отдавался болью в висках.

Джедайт моргнул, прогоняя иллюзию. В зале оказалось целых два живых существа — демон и юма. Голубая и зелёная ауры были совсем рядом, едва ли ни в двух шагах от него. Он спрыгнул со сцены в зал. Вновь заиграла музыка. Гости, как ни в чём не бывало, вернулись к танцам. В их движениях прослеживалась удивительная слаженность — танцующие не сталкивались, не наступали друг другу на ноги, не задевали локтями, хотя в зале было слишком тесно для вальса. Однако стоило Джедайту сделать шаг вперёд, как он тут же натолкнулся на одну из пар. Дама в алом платье фыркнула и окинула его презрительным взглядом. Кто-то толкнул его и даже не потрудился извиниться. Он продирался вперёд, туда, где должны были кружиться в танце обладатели голубой и зелёной аур. На него шикали, хватали за одежду, кто-то мерзко хихикнул у него за спиной. 

Джедайт остановился. “Опять я дал себя втянуть в иллюзию!” — с досадой отметил он. Окружавшая его яркая толпа, враждебная, всеми силами желавшая избавиться от чужака, не существовала в действительности.

— Вас нет, — произнёс он, оглядывая собравшихся.

Гости застыли. Одна за другой их фигуры блёкли и таяли. В огромном зале осталась только одна пара — мужчина во фраке и девушка в белом платье. Джедайт хотел подойти к ним ближе, но люстры тоже исчезли, и зал погрузился в непроглядную тьму. Пол и стены завибрировали, потянуло холодом и сыростью.

— Свет! — крикнул демон.

Но свет не вспыхнул. Только тусклое серое свечение начало исходить от пола и стен, сложенных из каменных блоков. Стены медленно сдвигались, и огромный зал уже успел превратиться в небольшую камеру. Потолок опускался с тихим скрежетом. Джедайт в панике заметался. Ему казалось, что ещё немного, и каменные плиты раздавят его. Однако раздался лязг, камера вздрогнула, и движение прекратилось. Демон с облегчением вздохнул и прислонился спиной к стене. Впрочем, радоваться было нечему. Он находился в каменном мешке — ни двери, ни окон, ни единой крошечной щели. Пол, потолок и ничем не отличимые от них четыре стены. Что-то подсказывало ему, что в каждом из шести направлений — метры каменной кладки.

У него возникло странное чувство — что эта комната является закономерным финалом недавних событий, что всё его сегодняшнее путешествие по сути было перемещением по такой же камере. Он вспомнил плоское низкое небо над лесом, слишком похожее на расписной потолок бального зала, паркет, из которого росла трава, деревья-колонны и облака-шторы. Все места, которые он посетил сегодня, были лишь комнатами в огромном здании. Джедайт осознал, что это здание является естественным местом его пребывания, что он был здесь всегда и навсегда здесь останется, что двадцать четыре года, проведённые им в Тёмном Королевстве — лишь кратковременная отлучка, незаконная вылазка, за которую ему ещё предстоит расплатиться. Он со стоном сполз по стене, сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. И вдруг увидел платок, обвязанный вокруг запястья. И вспомнил, что спит.

Джедайт нервно рассмеялся. Подумать только, детская уловка сработала! А что было бы, если бы он не взял платок, понадеявшись на одно лишь своё мастерство? Паника отступила, хотя его всё ещё била дрожь. Путешествие и правда пора было заканчивать. Повелитель Иллюзий встал на ноги и попытался нащупать границу яви. Разумеется, безрезультатно — он и сам понимал, что слишком глубоко ушёл в сновидение. Необходимо было переместиться в другое место, откуда легко будет проснуться. Уютная телепортационная станция как нельзя лучше подходила для этого.

Он закрыл глаза, мысленно произнося заклинание телепортации, и ещё не успев открыть их, ощутил знакомый запах дерева, сухое ласковое тепло. В щель между дверью и полом пробивался свет. Джедайт протянул руку к медной дверной ручке, но в последний момент отдёрнул её. Он вспомнил, что эта телепортационная кабина особая. Дверей в ней две, и одна из них ведёт в зал ожидания, а вторая — в странный хвойный лес с паркетным полом вместо земли. В этот лес он переместился, не переступая порога, а всего лишь повернув ручку.

Он оглянулся — вторая дверь была на месте, совершенно неотличимая от первой. Лучше не ошибаться.

“Если заклинание работает против меня, то после телепортации я оказался лицом к двери, ведущей в лес. А та, что за спиной, про которую я едва не забыл, ведёт на станцию. Но если заклинание чуть хитрее, оно учитывает такой ход мыслей, и сейчас передо мной дверь на станцию. Впрочем, оно может быть рассчитано и на более сложные рассуждения. В этом случае я смотрю на дверь, ведущую в лес. И так до бесконечности”.

Он снова засмеялся — уже не так мрачно, как раньше. Лес был всё же приятнее каменного мешка. 

— Я рискую умереть, как буриданов осёл, так и не сумев выбрать одну из двух одинаковых дверей.

“Притом, что я даже не знаю принципа, которым заклинание руководствуется, решая, что будет за каждой из них. Вполне возможно, что за обеими лес. Или нечто совершенно новое и незнакомое мне”.

Выбросив из головы все мысли, он резко развернулся, распахнул дверь, которая изначально была у него за спиной, и увидел зал ожидания.

  
  


**30 августа**

 

Замок окутали густые тени. Свет ламп не разгонял их, только подчёркивал. Свет и тень были как чернильное пятно на болезненно-белом листе неначатого письма. Гермес нисколько не сомневалась, что её метафора плоха, но не могла подобрать ничего лучше. В её голове чёрная чернильная капля раз за разом срывалась с пера, чтобы оставить свой след на бумаге, и избежать этого никак не получалось. Чтобы избавиться от навязчивой картины, Гермес больно ущипнула себя за руку и наконец вернулась в реальность.

Гелиодор внимательно рассматривала одно из кресел и даже потыкала обивку. Это не было нормальным. Гермес собралась с духом и кашлянула:

— Леди, я думаю, мы должны пойти и посмотреть, как там наш гость.

— Ты права, — тут же откликнулась Гелиодор. На её лице играла совершенно обычная улыбка. — Надеюсь, мы его не потревожим.

Они поднялись по главной лестнице. В коридоре было темно. Гермес свернула направо и тихо постучалась во вторую от лестницы дверь.

— Сэр Кианит? Вы позволите? — тихонько спросила она. Никто не ответил. — Видимо, он уже спит, — шепотом сказала Гермес. Гелиодор постояла, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и вдруг решительно толкнула дверь. Та поддалась с ужасным скрипом, и Гермес уже готова была провалиться сквозь землю, когда увидела, что комната пуста. В ней не было ни ковров, ни мебели; не было даже графина с водой, который Гермес оставила Кианиту. Постояльца в ней тоже не было.

Гелиодор вошла в комнату и остановилась посередине. Сквозь каменный пол пробивалась трава. Свет Земли, светившей в окно, придавал росткам изумрудно-зеленый оттенок.

— Ничего не понимаю, — прошептала Гермес, каменея. — Я же оставила его здесь. Разве он мог уйти, не пройдя мимо нас?

— Но мимо нас он не проходил.

— Я открыла перед ним дверь и предложила войти, — начала вспоминать Гермес. — Он вошел, восхитился обстановкой... 

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Спасибо, Ода. И тогда я услышала, как леди Иолит зовёт меня. — Гермес невольно вздрогнула, вспоминая. Леди Иолит умела привлечь к себе внимание и отменно владела голосом. Гермес предпочитала не думать, какого эффекта добивалась леди в военных условиях.

— А Кианит её слышал?

— Нет. Не слышал. Моя голова должна была вот-вот пойти трещинами, а он даже ухом не повёл. Я сказала ему, что вынуждена ненадолго отлучиться и посмотреть, не нужна ли вам моя помощь, и побежала к вам.

— После первого зова? — Гелиодор нахмурилась.

— Да, моя леди.

— Но почему так долго? Выходит, ты спускалась с лестницы минут десять!

— Вот оно что. Значит, мне не показалось.

— Что?

— Я бежала, но в то же время словно не двигалась с места. Было темно, и потому я не слишком уверена. Но, признаться, мысль о том, что я навеки останусь на лестнице, закрадывалась ко мне в голову. 

— Итак, мы потеряли гостя.

— И это полностью моя вина.

— Нет, Гермес, — Гелиодор коснулась её руки. — Если хочешь кого-то винить, вини леди Иолит. Она нас отвлекла.

— Но я...

— И, пожалуйста, больше никаких самообвинений. Лучше расскажи свои впечатления от Кианита.

— Хм, — Гермес задумалась, мысленно перебирая насторожившие её моменты. — Я не ожидала, что он будет таким. Обычно я через некоторое время узнаю черты, движения, жесты, созданные под влиянием моих мыслей. Или же опознаю ваши черты, моя леди. Но не сейчас. Он показался мне... чужеродным, если можно так выразиться. Будто его создал кто-то другой. Или... или... — Гермес понимала, что, скорей всего, скажет сейчас несусветную глупость. — Или будто его никто, кроме Металлии, не создавал. Ода! Возможно ли... — она замолчала.

— Он был негибким, — тут же сказала Гелиодор. — Мне пришлось его коснуться, чтобы он начал меня слушаться. Он... — она досадливо развела руками. — Он не был таким, как я представляла. Не в точности.

— Он был настоящий, — в прострации проговорила Гермес. — Настоящий живой демон, как вы.

— Я же говорила! — Гелиодор быстрыми шагами прошлась вдаль стены и развернулась к Гермес. Гермес видела, что Ода дрожит от возбуждения. — Этот замок достоин большего! Это не развалина!

— Уже нет, — согласилась Гермес весьма сухо. — И довольно быстро, не так ли?

— Гер-р-Месс-с! — пропела Гелиодор, напирая на согласные, и схватила Гермес за руки. — Ты только подумай!

Гермес испытала непреодолимое желание схватиться за голову. Она знала этот шутливый тон и этот блеск в глазах. В последний год Ода начала превращаться из подростка в юную девушку, и — как бы это сказать подипломатичнее — некоторые изменения вызывали у Гермес не только восхищение. Иногда Гелиодор становилась невероятно милой: она нежно улыбалась, заглядывала в глаза и ловила каждое слово собеседника — и при этом с ней было невозможно говорить серьёзно. Если с ней пытались спорить, она шутила, меняла тему или вовсе рассеянно замолкала. Гермес считала такое поведение особо изощрённой формой издевательства, хотя допускала возможность, что леди не сознаёт этого в полной мере. Мать Гелиодор в хорошем расположении духа называла это зачатками флирта.

— Я уже подумала, — без всякого энтузиазма возразила Гермес и высвободила руки. Ей не очень понравилась фраза Гелиодор о том, что, только прикоснувшись, она сумела управлять Кианитом. Кианит, между прочим, был взрослым демоном, а Гелиодор в нынешнем состоянии вполне могла увлечься — опять-таки, совершенно неосознанно.

— Тогда идём же скорее!

— Нет! — Гермес прыжком перегородила ей путь, от спешки едва не сорвавшись в боевую форму. — Моя леди, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня!

Гелиодор скрестила на груди руки и, больше не улыбаясь, склонила голову набок. Гермес решила, что это хороший знак. Может, леди и злилась, зато готова была слушать.

— Когда вы пригласили меня принять участие в ваших вылазках, вы предупредили меня, что бываете неосмотрительны. И это так! Простите меня, но это так! Вы же сами сказали, что хотите, чтобы я останавливала вас, если... если... — Гермес эмоционально взмахнула руками и отбросила попытки подобрать слова: — если вы будете вести себя глупо. Как сейчас. Здесь, — она жестом указала на стены, — опасно! Это место не то, чем кажется! Ода, пожалуйста, давай вернемся домой прямо сейчас!

— Ты сильно преувеличиваешь. Да, на наш зов в замок приходят живые демоны, а не иллюзии. Да, замок сам себя восстановил за считанные, — Гелиодор на мгновенье запнулась, — часы. Но демоны приходят и уходят. С ними не происходит ничего ужасающего.

— По-вашему, Кианит просто ушел?

— А по-твоему?

— Да его будто корова языком слизнула! — Гермес в отчаянии тряхнула головой. — Вместе с обстановкой!

— Ты так говоришь, будто замок его съел.

— А вы можете сказать, что это не так?

— Могу, — твердо сказала Гелиодор. — Замок бы начал с нас. Ты — юма. Я — несовершеннолетняя, и мама уже говорила, что великого лорда — леди — из меня не выйдет. Замок нам помогает.

— Вы снова одушевляете его.

— В этот раз ты начала. Но в общем-то ты права. Я одушевляю его, и мне он нравится. Кстати, это взаимно.

Гермес только вздохнула:

— Не думаю, что он разумен. — Леди питала слабость к романтичным теориям. — Но вполне может быть опасен.

— Замок восстановился не самостоятельно. Он использовал твои идеи. Кресла внизу обиты тканью, узор которой определённо придумала ты. Сами кресла — той же формы, что в нашей библиотеке. И если ты не веришь, что Кианит ушёл сам, то поверь, за леди Иолит я собственноручно закрыла дверь. На самый большой, тяжёлый засов, который только смогла придумать.

Гермес хмыкнула и немного расслабилась.

— Однако реальные демоны опаснее иллюзий, — сочла своим долгом напомнить она. — Они ведут себя непредсказуемо.

— О какой опасности ты говоришь? — спросила Гелиодор высокомерно. — Разве кто-то может причинить мне вред здесь?

— Только вы сами, моя леди.

Гелиодор рассмеялась. У Гермес возникло неприятное ощущение, что Гелиодор приняла её слова за шутку. Она предприняла ещё одну попытку воззвать к разуму подруги:

— Как я уже сказала, настоящие демоны ведут себя непредсказуемо. Какая игра с ними получится?

— Пока не знаю. Ты права. Нам стоит тренироваться на отдельных экземплярах.

— Тренироваться? Экземплярах?

— Нечёткая формулировка. В смысле “взаимодействовать”. Будем взаимодействовать с отдельными демонами и смотреть, что получится.

— Ладно, — сказала Гермес и отступила с дороги. Гелиодор победно улыбнулась. — Давайте попробуем.

  
  


**3 сентября, день**

 

— Милорд! — лицо Кианита просияло, когда он увидел Джедайта на пороге гостиной. — Слава Металлии! Я уже места себе не нахожу.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Повелитель Иллюзий.

Он чувствовал себя разбитым и ничуть не отдохнувшим за ночь.

— Около полудня, — ответил адьютант и с нетерпением поинтересовался: — Вам удалось разбудить профессора?

— Нет. — Джедайт помолчал, а потом добавил: — Но я кое-что узнал. Выпьете со мной кофе?

— Почту за честь, — с готовностью откликнулся Кианит.

За завтраком Джедайт то и дело ловил на себе взгляд адъютанта, полный тревоги и какой-то странной нежности. “Ну и ну. Похоже, что он успел привязаться ко мне”, — удивился лорд и, желая избежать сочувственных расспросов, сменил тему:

— Как ваша вчерашняя прогулка?

Кианит смутился.

— Идея прогулки оказалась откровенно неудачной. Я отъехал слишком далеко от города, да ещё и заблудился в темноте. Правильно говорят, что ночное зрение хорошо для боя, но не для дороги.

— А зачем же вы отправились за город на ночь глядя?

— Видите ли, милорд, когда мы ехали сюда, мне показалось, что где-то в стороне от тракта я видел развалины старого замка. Вот мне и захотелось отыскать их. Я даже собирался расспросить Циркона, но... — Кианит развёл руками.

— Спросите Ирис, — посоветовал Джедайт. — Я уверен, она будет рада вам помочь. И не ездите туда ночью, ради Металлии. 

— Клянусь, что не буду, — Кианит радостно заулыбался — выходило, что лорд пообещал разрешить ему отлучиться днём — и тут же вернулся к волновавшему его вопросу: — А что вам удалось узнать в сновидении?

Повелитель Иллюзий медлил с ответом. Говорить о произошедшем не хотелось. Но, в конце концов, адъютант на данный момент был его единственным советником...

— Циркона я не нашёл, хотя определённо попал в то же место, где видел его вчера. Что неудивительно — это сновидение поистине гигантских масштабов. Я встретил в нём других спящих. Похоже, все они находятся там не по своей воле.

— Вы уверены в этом?

— Совершенно. Это сновидение всеми силами старается удержать спящего. Даже мне было сложно его покинуть, а о менее опытных и более слабых демонах и говорить нечего. Кроме того... не могу сказать наверняка, но мне кажется, они не помнят, что спят.

— Вот это да... — задумчиво произнёс Кианит. — Интересно, бургомистру Мориону об этом известно?

 

— Сэр Морион, почему вы сразу не сказали мне, что профессор не единственный пострадал от сонной комы? — мягко спросил Джедайт.

Он не торопился с громами и молниями. Прежде чем наказывать виновных, нужно лучше во всём разобраться. Но Мориона эта мягкость не успокаивала; напротив, он нервничал только сильнее.

— Мы не предполагали, что это затянется, и надеялись разобраться без вашей помощи. Вы ведь приехали отдыхать. Кроме того... эти сведения известны очень узкому кругу лиц. Вы же помните, какой завтра день.... Если жители города узнают, то беде это не поможет, а праздник испортит.

— Когда это всё началось и каково на данный момент количество жертв?

— Три дня назад, милорд. Первый случай приходится на тридцать первое августа. Жертв четверо, включая профессора Циркона, — с готовностью сообщил бургомистр и добавил уже менее уверенно: — Так было вчера.

— Три, если не считать Циркона, — заметил Джедайт.

“Я видел четверых. Троих демонов и одну юму. А что если версия Кианита верна?..”

— У вас есть предположения о причинах происходящего?

Морион отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Возможно ли среди юм и полудемонов негативное отношение к предстоящему празднику? — спросил Джедайт.

— Я бы не сказал, но...

— Все пострадавшие — демоны, не так ли?

— Так, — с удивленем подтвердил бургомистр. — Неужели это действительно какой-то заговор?

“Если юма — участница заговора, то неудивительно, что её не нашли. Но одной юме не под силу такое заклинание. Оно требует большого профессионализма и тщательной подготовки. Кто ещё может быть замешан? Может, лучше не привлекать внимания бургомистра к этой версии?”

— Давайте не будем ничего утверждать безосновательно. Вот что, сэр Морион, подготовьте мне список всех имеющихся на данный момент жертв. Проверьте тщательно, может, вы кого-то упустили. Соберите о них сведения. Раса, возраст, магическая специализация. И обязательно узнайте, когда именно каждый из них ушёл в сновидение. Возможно, мы найдём какую-то закономерность. Или узнаем, что их связывает. 

— Да, милорд, — подавленно ответил Морион.

Оба понимали, что до чего-то в этом духе ему следовало додуматься самому. Однако Джедайт оставил этот факт без комментариев.

— В городе ведь вовсю идёт подготовка к празднику? — спросил он как ни в чём не бывало. — Я бы не отказался от прогулки в обществе госпожи Ирис. Думаю, она расскажет мне много интересного.

  
  


**30 августа, ближе к вечеру**

 

— Почему прошлое? — спросила Гермес. Гелиодор только что закончила излагать свою теорию о выборе стратегии. Они вышли из башни и направлялись к главным воротам. Было солнечно, но как-то по-осеннему. Гелиодор очень любила осень, пока её не отправили в школу в Ноктусе. Через неполных три дня Гелиодор предстояло снова там оказаться, так что теперь она любила осень чуть меньше.

Мама сказала: “Чем старше становишься, тем меньше себе принадлежишь. Сочувствую, Гела”. И в тот момент Гелиодор почувствовала себя глубоко несчастной: ей и вправду показалось, что дальше будет только хуже и что она больше никогда не сможет так радоваться жизни, как пару лет назад. 

Она остановилась на подъёмном мосту и посмотрела вниз. Гермес стояла рядом, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Ров больше напоминал реку, чистую и быструю. Прозрачная вода — к слезам. Но у Гелиодор была Гермес, была магия и вот теперь — башня. С ними всеми она школу как-нибудь переживёт.

— Потому что в прошлом есть тайны. У всех есть тайны.

“Даже у меня”, — мрачно подумала она.

— Зато будущее многовариантно. Если прошлое, выражаясь в терминах земных жанров, это детектив, то будущее может оказаться чем угодно. Сентиментальный роман? Прекрасная незнакомка появляется из ниоткуда и падает в изнеможении к твоим ногам, умоляя о помощи...

Гелиодор с удовольствием засмеялась, представляя картину. Они спустились с моста и пошли к реке по широкой мощёной дороге. Гермес продолжила рассказывать, золотисто-желтые глаза горели энтузиазмом:

— Или приключения с героическими мотивами: одного скромного демона тайно вызывает к себе королева и говорит, что он как две капли воды похож на союзника Лунной Королевы, принца Абра-Кадавра, которого нам внезапно удалось захватить. И если мы осуществим подмену, если хотя бы несколько недель тебе удастся сходить за светлого перед четвёркой сейлор-сенши, победа у нас в кармане.

— Да, с прошлым не так, — согласилась Гелиодор. — И я бы сравнила его не столько с детективом, сколько с нравоучительной литературой. Сказками.

— Не понимаю, — помедлив, сказала Гермес. Тёмные короткие волосы топорщились, как перья её боевой формы. — Будет ли мне дозволено узнать...

— Потому что пока не достанешь ту самую тайну, ни за что не поверишь, что могло грызть разумное существо столько лет. Это ли не сказка с моралью?

Они сошли с дороги и пошли к берегу по траве. Река в этом месте была совсем узкой и заросла камышом. Гелиодор огляделась в поисках переправы.

— Хотя мне нравятся твои истории, — уже мягче сказала она подруге. — В следующий раз попробуем по-твоему. 

Но Гермес её не слушала.

— Там кто-то есть! — тревожно прошептала она, указывая на противоположный берег.

— Да, я знаю. Чур мне водить!

Гермес чуть помрачнела. Гелиодор поняла, что та находит её поведение слишком беспечным, но знала наверняка, что бояться нечего. Не бояться же того демона, который, сжавшись, сидит под плакучей ивой и сам всего боится? Гелиодор ещё не видела его, но уже чувствовала.

Разбежавшись, Гелиодор перепрыгнула через речку. В обычных условиях она бы так не смогла. Или побоялась бы? А здесь можно было не бояться промокнуть с ног до головы или выглядеть неловкой. Здесь, с непривычным чувством поняла Гелиодор, не стоило бояться вовсе.

А этот демон боялся. Гелиодор не стала дожидаться Гермес и пошла прямиком к нему.

— Я всё знаю! — радостно воскликнула она. — Ты негодяй!

Сама она выглядела не слишком внушительно — девочка-подросток в белом платье — но, вне всяких сомнений, демон видел кого надо. Если Гелиодор понимала правильно (а она понимала правильно), то он видел мужчину средних лет, скорее всего, близкого знакомого или даже родственника.

— Это неправда! Неправда! — демон вскочил и сжал кулаки. — Я ничего не крал, лживый сукин сын!

— У меня есть доказательства! — тоже заорала Гелиодор, от азарта пропуская мимо ушей оскорбления, хотя до этого подобные выражения она встречала только в книгах. — Вот они! — и потрясла кулаком, словно сжимая какие-то бумаги. — Уж я засажу тебя за решётку!

— Да как ты можешь, Карролит! Ты же мой брат!

— Брат?! Да разве ты помнил об этом, когда грабил меня? — Гелиодор замерла, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и с интересом обнаружила, что не знает, что надо говорить. — Из-за тебя они все чуть не погибли!

— Я не знал, Карролит, — голос демона стал умоляющим. — Я не знал, что жизнь девочки зависит от этого артефакта. Я не знал, я правда не знал!

Вот и всё. Гелиодор выдохнула и закрыла глаза. Теперь она знала историю от начала и до конца, будто сама в ней участвовала. В истории фигурировали двое братьев, семейный амулет, увеличивающий жизненную силу и привлекательность владельца, и маленькая дочь старшего брата, носившая амулет не снимая.

— Тебе было наплевать! — крикнула Гелиодор, явственно слыша свой второй голос. Ей, собственно, уже не было нужды говорить, но она злилась. — Но моя дочь выжила, с ней лучшие целители, а ты, мерзавец, получишь по заслугам! Стража, взять его!

Он сказал, что девочка потеряла артефакт на прогулке, вспомнила Гелиодор, хотя сам незаметно сдёрнул его с её шеи. И так и не признался, даже после её смерти.

— Не надо, — вскинулся герой её истории. Теперь Гелиодор знала, что его зовут Оливин. — Я пойду сам.

Он ушёл, и вместе с ним Карролит со стражниками. 

Гелиодор проводила его взглядом, и, оставшись одна, осмотрелась по сторонам. Поляну от реки отделяла густая стена кустов. Такими стенами любители наслаждаться природой разделяли свой сад и чужие владения, чтобы не портить естественный вид металлической оградой, так что при желании поляну можно было принять за укромный уголок чужого сада. Реки не было видно. Только прислушавшись, Гелиодор могла уловить гул воды.

Она помялась на месте, но уходить не спешила. Отчего-то ей казалось, что должно произойти кое-что ещё и, скорей всего, будет лучше, если Гермес этого не увидит. 

В следующее мгновение внутри неё словно взорвался огненный шар. Сдавленно ойкнув, Гелиодор упала на колени и обхватила себя руками, спешно сканируя своё тело в поисках повреждений. Но повреждений не было — наоборот, когда боль прошла, Гелиодор почувствовала, что переполнена энергией. Она поднесла к глазам ладони — они светились.

“Поправка — энергетический шар, вернее даже, энергетическая капсула, — сообщила себе Гелиодор. Разговоры с собой успокаивали. — Я теперь неделю могу не есть”.

Несколько минут она сидела на земле с закрытыми глазами, стараясь равномерно распределить энергию по телу и унять нервную дрожь. Неправильно размещённая или избыточная энергия порождает эйфорию, а ей сейчас надо мыслить здраво.

“Нельзя больше откладывать, — с огорчением подумала она. Её по-прежнему потряхивало. Энергетические волны расходились от плеч к кончикам пальцев и от бёдер к ступням. — Я не могу больше полагаться на везение. Следует не медля осмотреть замок, и в этот раз уже по-настоящему”.

Она встала, заставляя себя двигаться медленно. Ей хотелось смеяться и петь, хотелось перепрыгнуть ограду или закружиться в танце. Энергия просилась на волю, но Гелиодор твёрдо решила поглотить и сохранить каждую каплю. Всё так же плавно и неторопливо она пересекла поляну, раздвинула кусты и вышла на берег, где её уже ждала Гермес.

— Ну как он? — с любопытством спросила она.

— Ушёл. Надеюсь, то, что он получил, действительно сделает его счастливее.

Река обмелела, обнажая дорожку из гладких белых камней. Гермес легко прыгнула с берега сразу на второй камень и обернулась к Гелиодор:

— Можно... — она замялась. — Можно я на него погляжу? Я хочу узнать, что он получил.

Гелиодор затаила дыхание и мысленно скрестила пальцы. Неужели в Гермес стал просыпаться интерес к их новой игре?

— Конечно, можно, — сказала она нарочито небрежно. — Но попозже. Мы должны дать ему время.

 

Гелиодор положила ладони на нагретые солнцем камни донжона, сделала глубокий вдох и прислушалась. Ничего. Надо было идти глубже. 

— Месс, ты не могла бы...

— Конечно, Ода. Я буду на мосту.

Дождавшись, пока Гермес перейдет двор и выйдет за ворота (Гелиодор даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, в какой части замка находится её подруга), Гелиодор ласково похлопала рукой по стене и придвинулась ближе.

“Послушай, — мысленно сказала она, беззвучно шевеля губами. — Пожалуйста, послушай меня. Мне кажется, нам стоит поговорить”.

Ей показалось, она что-то почувствовала. Это было хорошим знаком — или, возможно, следствием её собственного излишне живого воображения. Так что она продолжила.

“Не нужно подкармливать меня энергией. Я в полном порядке. Хотя это было очень познавательно. Я никогда не поглощала энергию вот так вот. Говорят, во время позапрошлой войны энергетические капсулы использовали во время тяжелых и затяжных битв. И для экстремальной медицины, конечно же. Но я ни одной войны не застала. Какой из меня воин?” — она тихо засмеялась и прижалась щекой к стене. На этот раз ответ — или иллюзия ответа? — пришел быстрее.

“И я хочу знать, что потом происходит с теми людьми, которые от нас уходят. Я догадываюсь, я в самом деле догадываюсь! Но хочу знать наверняка. Ты же можешь мне показать?”

Молчание. Камни под её телом казались податливыми, как подушка. Гелиодор, не открывая глаз, вздохнула, начиная чувствовать нетерпение. Не могла же она стоять тут вечно!

“Будь я постарше, я могла бы сама выяснить”, — прозрачно намекнула Гелиодор. В ближайшем будущем она собиралась стать могучим телепатом.

— А может, нам не стоит напрасно тратить время? — сказала она уже вслух и стремительно отступила от башни на шаг. — Может, я догадаюсь?

Она ворвалась в донжон и помчалась вверх по лестнице. Слепое пятно! Когда знаешь, что оно есть, то найти его если не легко, то хотя бы возможно. А раз они с Гермес обыскали башню сверху донизу дважды — и в активном, и неактивном состоянии, то особенное место, которое Гелиодор хотела найти, могло оставаться скрытым только одним, практически немагическим способом.

— Я люблю иллюзии, я люблю фокусы, — торжествующе сообщила Гелиодор башне и закрыла один глаз ладонью. — Я методичная и внимательная. У меня хорошая зрительная память, так что не вздумай ничего менять.

Ответы должны были быть за дверью, но прежде чем Гелиодор нашла её, пришлось повозиться и сменить, в придачу ко всему, угол зрения. Хорошо ещё, что в башне Гелиодор не стремилась выглядеть серьёзно. Она не умела выглядеть серьёзно, ползая на четвереньках.

Её настойчивость была вознаграждена тем, что, поднявшись по узкой, незамеченной ими ранее лесенке, она нашла сразу две двери. Заперты были обе. Гелиодор коснулась одной из них и тут же утратила к ней интерес: что бы ни было за дверью, к ответам оно не имело никакого отношения.

Гелиодор перешла ко второй двери. Охотничий азарт сошел на нет, оставив вместо себя усталость и смутную тревогу. Она прижалась лбом к неестественно гладкой поверхности и попросила мысленно: “Пожалуйста, впусти меня. Я должна знать. Я же нашла тебя и не уйду”.

Дверь ощутимо шевельнулась под её пальцами, но не открылась. Гелиодор еще немного постояла, ожидая. Она чувствовала направленную на себя доброжелательность и симпатию. Башня её слышала и в некотором роде даже понимала, однако идти навстречу не спешила.

— Что ж, попробуем иначе. — Гелиодор неохотно оторвалась от двери. Отступив назад, она выпрямилась, убрала руки за спину и вскинула голову. — Я хочу войти, — приказала она и больше не сомневалась. 

Дверь подалась. Всё ещё в напряжении после телепатического внушения, Гелиодор не сразу сумела понять, где находится. Это была обычная, средних размеров комната, пустая, без мебели, с тремя прямоугольными окнами, свет из которых падал на старинного вида деревянную ручную прялку. 

Гелиодор видела точно такую же прялку в сборнике лучших земных сказок, и сходство её смутило. Если образ взят из её головы, то прялка — определённо не прялка. Гелиодор подошла ближе и наклонилась. От колеса к веретену шли две золотые нити. Они светились и казались полупрозрачными. Зачарованная мягким сиянием, Гелиодор потянулась к ним, но, спохватившись, отдернула руку и с подозрением посмотрела на веретено. Ей вовсе не улыбалось попасть в классический сюжет в столь пассивной роли. “Если меня сто лет не будет дома, меня точно накажут”.

Гелиодор присела у прялки и поддела пальцем нити из нижней части колеса. Если веретено не набросится на неё само, шансы уколоться нулевые.

Полупрозрачные нити оказались на удивление плотными и, хоть были тонкими, не резали пальцы. Сознание Гелиодор заполнил неопределённый гул и обрывки непонятных разномастных картин. 

— Не всё сразу, — пробормотала она, не сознавая, что говорит вслух, и отделила одну нить от другой. Образы стали понятнее, яснее, чётче, складываясь в серию картин, главным героем или, вернее, героиней которых была хорошо знакомая ей демонесса. Гелиодор, вскрикнув, отдёрнула руку и вскочила на ноги. 

— Я не буду ничего трогать! Это же просто опасно! — она неосознанно потёрла пальцы, всё ещё помнившие шелковистость и внезапную податливость нити. — Я же могла порвать её! Почему ты не предупредил?!

Она выбежала из комнаты, от души хлопнув дверью. От пережитого испуга на глаза выступили слёзы, и Гелиодор на секунду остановилась, чтобы вытереть их платком. Она всё ещё злилась, когда спускалась по лестнице и когда выбежала из башни и подставила лицо солнечным лучам. Прялка-то, оказывается, была из другой сказки.

Гелиодор обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на башню, и увидела, что в том месте, где она прижималась к стене, остался явственный отпечаток её тела, словно здание стремилось обнять её в ответ. Злость ушла, будто её и не было. Гелиодор не могла винить башню, которая всего лишь подчинилась её приказу. Кто приказывает, тот и несёт ответственность. Гелиодор была демоном и знала, кому тут отвечать.

Примирительно помахав башне рукой, Гелиодор пошла к Гермес.

— Ода? — Гермес растерянно посмотрела на неё. — Ты решила не сканировать башню?

— О чём ты? Я уже закончила.

— Так быстро?

Гелиодор вспомнила, как обходила этаж за этажом, заглядывая в каждую щель. Это совершенно точно было не быстро. Её подруга знала, что взрослые телепаты справляются с погружением за пару минут, и знала, что у Гелиодор уходило десять. Но сейчас-то ей пришлось поработать ногами и руками, а не магией.

— Меня не было полчаса как минимум.

— А я только что пришла! — воскликнула Гермес и нервным жестом запустила пальцы в волосы.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Гермес догадалась первая:

— Наша синхронизация выходит из строя.

— Иди сюда, — Гелиодор торопливо протянула руки. — Очень надеюсь, что это поможет.


	4. Chapter 4

**3 сентября, день**

 

Подготовка к празднику действительно шла вовсю. Здания, прилегающие к центральной площади, украшали гирляндами, на улицах строили палатки, где завтра будут продавать сладости и устраивать шуточные состязания. В детстве — нынешнем, которое нельзя назвать детством в полной мере — Джедайт считал подобные праздники глупым и бессмысленным времяпрепровождением, однако сейчас он чувствовал странную ностальгию. Может быть, он любил их в прошлых жизнях?

Ирис сегодня выглядела иначе. На ней было строгое чёрное платье, а волосы она уложила в простую, но изящную причёску. Но несмотря на нарочито скромный вид, внешность ее оставалась яркой и примечательной. Джедайт подумал, что личности с такой внешностью не бывают магами-сновидцами. Ирис не могла создать заклинание, затягивающее демонов в сон. Но это не означало, что она непричастна к заговору.

Вдвоём они не торопясь шли по людной улице. Кианит встретил кого-то из знакомых и, заручившись согласием лорда, исчез в толпе. К тому моменту он узнал, что никакого замка в окрестностях Долуса нет, чем был немало разочарован.

— Ирис, простите мой бестактный вопрос, но... — Джедайт остановился, чтобы правильнее сформулировать мысль, а заодно лучше разглядеть реакцию собеседницы. — Как вы сами относитесь к этому празднику? Не кажется ли вам странным праздновать подавление восстания? Не находите ли вы это оскорбительным для себя?

Женщина посмотрела на него с растерянностью и недоумением. Однако через мгновение ее лицо стало спокойным и непроницаемым.

— Каждому полагается знать своё место, — сухо ответила она.

— Не пытайтесь угадать, что я хочу от вас услышать. Мне интересно ваше мнение. Если вы скажете, что праздник неуместен и бестактен, я вас пойму, — Повелитель Иллюзий говорил столь же сухо, не высказывая ни осуждения, ни одобрения.

Ирис рассеянно посмотрела куда-то мимо него, а потом медленно пошла дальше. Джедайту не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ней. Он опешил от такого поведения полукровки и уже посчитал, что её отказ от ответа был демонстративным, когда Ирис вдруг заговорила:

— Знаете ли вы, милорд, что среди защитников города были не одни только демоны, но и полудемоны, и юмы?

Джедайт покачал головой.

— Я мало слышал о том, что произошло здесь шестьсот лет назад.

Женщина качнулась на каблуках, задумчиво глядя вдаль, и продолжила:

— Когда стало известно, что армия мятежника Аида движется в сторону Восточной Провинции, наместник Корунд вынужден был приехать в Долус. Ему очень не хотелось этого делать, — добавила она со смешком. — Однако Аид остановился в Сиринге и не спешил нападать. Тогда Корунд объявил, что опасности нет, и вернулся в Нифльхейм, забрав с собой свою гвардию. Только полудемон Гиацинт, сын и раб Корунда, упросил своего отца и господина позволить ему остаться в Долусе. О Гиацинте ходили легенды — он был сильнейшим магом огненной стихии, и Аид мечтал заполучить его в свои ряды. Когда мятежники осадили город, первая попытка штурма захлебнулась в море огня. Войско Аида отступило, а сам вождь обратился к Гиацинту. Его голос, усиленный магией ветра, был так громок, что задрожали городские стены: “Полудемон Гиацинт! — говорил он. — Неужели тебе не зазорно служить трусу?”. Гиацинт поднялся на стену и крикнул: “Не беспокойся о моей судьбе, Аид! Это лучше, чем служить разбойнику!” Его тут же атаковали, но в тот раз ему удалось уйти невредимым. Он погиб два дня спустя — не смог сдержать направленный на него удар, потому что его энергия была уже на исходе.

Джедайт недоверчиво взглянул на свою спутницу. “Гиацинт был привилегированным рабом, и ему было что отстаивать”, — заметил он про себя.

Ирис улыбнулась уголком губ.

— Я знаю, что вы подумали. “Гиацинт был привилегированным рабом и жил лучше иного демона”. Ничего удивительного нет в том, что он отдал свою благополучную жизнь за сохранение существующего порядка вещей, — произнесла она с иронией и тут же начала новую историю: — Юма Флора, возлюбленный которой погиб на городской стене, добровольно отправилась в стан врага. У неё не было при себе оружия, она не была ни сильным магом, ни подготовленным воином, а потому мятежники без боязни впустили ее в лагерь. Однако в её теле было спрятано разрушительное заклинание с мощной энергетической капсулой. Когда прогремел взрыв, он уничтожил несколько десятков противников. Флора была простой служанкой.

— И хозяева отпустили её? — удивился демон.

— Они уважали её выбор, — уверенно сказала Ирис. — Когда Циркон проснётся, он сможет подтвердить всё, что я рассказала.

— Я и так вам верю.

— Подобных историй много. Спросите жителей города, и они расскажут вам о красавице Эос, приводившей врагов в ужас и восторг, о могучем воине Гекторе, о близнецах-полудемонах Арее и Астрее. В каждом квартале Долуса есть свои герои, и для нас — все они защитники, которых мы не делим на демонов, юм и полукровок.

“Хотя вы не упомянули ни одного демона”.

— Войско Аида четыре месяца шло по Западной Провинции, одерживая одну победу за другой, оставляя позади разграбленные города и сожженные поместья. Аид знал, что никогда не захватит власть в Тёмном Королевстве, не добьётся отмены рабства, но он даже не мечтал об этом. Он хотел свободы и безнаказанности и жаловал лишь тех юм, что разделяли его желания. Думаете, кто-то из рабов в Долусе ждал его с радостью?

— Возможно, были и такие, — заметил Джедайт. — Но я понимаю, о чём вы говорите. Юмы и полудемоны, проживавшие в то несчастливое время в Долусе, защищали не власть демонов и королевы, а свои жизни и благополучие.

— Мне кажется, дело не совсем в этом, — деликатно возразила ему Ирис. — Знаете, многим приезжим этот праздник кажется странным. Нашли, мол, что праздновать. Разумеется, ведь ничем, кроме этой победы, Долус за всё время своего существования не прославился. Вот завоевать какой-то из параллельных миров — это достойно гордости. Добыть энергию для Металлии, разоблачить готовящееся нападение на Королевство — это подвиг. А подавление восстания — разве это повод для радости, верно? — она грустно улыбнулась. — Но защитники города умирали не за своё благополучие, а за наше. Они хотели, чтобы мы жили в мире и покое, чтобы мы радовались. И мы радуемся — за себя и за них.

“Вот хитрая лиса! Почти весь разговор хамила мне, но под конец обставила всё так сентиментально и трогательно, что и упрекнуть не в чем”, — восхитился демон.

— Милорд, над чем вы смеётесь?

— Я радуюсь, — весело ответил Джедайт.

  
  


**1 сентября, вечер-ночь**

 

Гелиодор была в порядке. И ещё, пожалуй, была права. Башня не пыталась их съесть, а наоборот, подкидывала все новые и новые интересные задачки. Игра стала сложнее. Гермес начала понимать, почему меняется пейзаж вокруг башни, почему река, в два кольца обвивающая замок, то полноводная, то такая мелкая, что её можно перейти вброд, не замочив юбку. Она могла сказать, что представляет собой любая вещь в замке и перечислить воспоминания, её породившие. На занятиях им говорили: не успеешь обработать информацию — умрёшь. Вот Гермес и обрабатывала.

С рекой дело обстояло проще всего — граница. С пейзажем было сложнее: он стремился принять обычный облик, а Гермес не всегда понимала критерии общественного нормального. И даже критерии Гелиодор-нормального временами ставили её в тупик.

Если бы Гермес спросили, она бы сравнила логику системы с картинами одного земного художника, на которых вещи и люди не ведут себя как должно: растекаясь, преломляясь, не умирая. Что ж, к счастью, Гермес способна была понять и абсурдную логику, и те картины. Более того, она даже могла получить удовольствие от их созерцания.

Гелиодор была не так внимательна к деталям. Она не замечала закономерностей, и Гермес даже удивлялась, отчего ей так легко удаётся управлять этим странным миром. В некотором роде это было даже вызовом. Само собой, юме никогда не сравниться с демонессой, но если демонессе всего пятнадцать, и у неё нет специального образования, а у юмы есть, то можно рискнуть. Гермес позволила игровому азарту завладеть собою, когда Гелиодор, улыбаясь так самодовольно, как отнюдь не полагалось юной и хорошо воспитанной леди, предложила пари. 

Происходило это так.

“Как ты думаешь, Месс, у тебя бы получилось создать для кого-то такую же прочную, убедительную иллюзию?” — Гелиодор только что показала ей сэра Оливина и теперь с явным удовольствием разглядывала детали окружающей его обстановки.

Гермес уже собиралась сказать, что да, скорее всего, сможет, хотя, конечно же, это никакая не иллюзия, когда Гелиодор, для вида подумав, ответила за неё: “По-моему, нет. Без меня, по крайней мере. Я даже готова поспорить, что...”.

Гермес не дослушала. Извинившись, она перебила леди и твердо сказала, что всё-таки сможет.

С новым гостем она управилась быстрее, чем Ода с сэром Оливином. У Гермес была заготовлена совершенно чудесная история про юную золотоволосую деву, которую надо было спасать от жестокого опекуна, державшего в страхе целую провинцию, и, по счастью, их юному гостю эта история полюбилась не меньше, чем ей самой. Гермес называла его юным, хотя сэру Родолиту было определенно больше, чем ей и Гелиодор вместе взятым. Когда прекрасная демонесса окончательно материализовалась и сэр Родолит, усадив её в седло, отправился собирать восстание против злобного лорда Хлоромеланита, Гермес посмотрела на Гелиодор и не смогла удержаться от смеха из-за выражения, которое увидела на её лице. Спохватившись, Гелиодор приняла самый равнодушный вид. Она дулась всю следующую иллюзию, что не могло не сказаться на результате. История вышла мрачноватой и, по мнению Гермес, довольно сомнительной с точки зрения морали.

— Металлия не одобряет разводы. Разрушение освященных ею союзов не лучшая тема даже для фантазии, тем более, вашей фантазии, моя леди. Демоны могут только мечтать, чтобы Металлия дала им своё благословение. Многим приходится довольствоваться меньшим.

— Я не ребёнок и знаю, что разводы, тем не менее, бывают, — немного раздражённо заметила Гелиодор. — И она это знает, — кивнула она вслед их новой гостье. — И, судя по всему, нет ничего приятнее, чем поступить так, как, ты считал, поступить нельзя. Вот теперь она знает, что если её опасения оправдаются, она сможет что-нибудь предпринять. И что сидеть, ныть и бояться — не единственная её возможность!

— Вы снова опираетесь на страх, — с интересом отметила Гермес. — Сначала сэр Оливин, теперь леди Хризоколла. Значит, вы полагаете, что в прошлом всегда есть то, чего надлежит бояться?

Гелиодор замотала головой так яростно, что волосы упали ей на лицо.

— Нет! Не надлежит. Бояться прошлого неправильно... недостойно.

— Но вы извлекаете этот страх, — Гермес скрестила на груди руки и склонила голову набок: — Вы действуете иначе, чем я. Вы могли бы извлечь другие чувства — например, первую любовь. Сейчас мы обе знаем её историю.

— О, здесь всё просто. Я извлекаю страх, потому что хочу, чтобы его не было.

Гермес хорошенько над этим подумала, но, честно говоря, понятнее не стало. Гелиодор не принимала страх, но ведь и страха в её жизни никогда не было. Самой Гермес приходилось бояться: за Гелиодор с её целенаправленными опытами по изучению жизни, за себя, когда ловила неодобрительный взгляд леди Нозеан (Гермес знала, что мать её леди совершенно не в восторге от их с Одой доверительных отношений), за своё будущее — ведь Гелиодор вырастет, и кто-то завоюет её руку и сердце, и кем будет Гермес тогда? Впрочем, в последнем случае Гермес надеялась, что у неё есть в запасе несколько десятилетий. Гелиодор не станет спешить, и мужа она будет выбирать ещё придирчивее, чем сейчас выбирает одежду. Возможно, привязанность делала Гермес необъективной, но ей казалось, что Гелиодор обязательно выйдет замуж — Металлия благословит её союз — и со временем у Гелиодор родятся дети.

В общем и целом, Гермес могла сказать, что представляет, что такое страх. Но состояла ли её жизнь или её прошлое из страха? Гермес сомневалась. Страх был всего лишь мимолётным чувством.

— Но я попробую извлечь что-нибудь другое, — внезапно сказала Ода. Видимо, ей пришло в голову что-то не очень приятное. С ней такое случалось. — Я не должна зацикливаться.

— Обязательно попробуете. Но сейчас — мой раунд! Хотите быть моим ассистентом?

— А какую тему ты выбрала? — не скрывая любопытства, спросила Гелиодор. От приключений леди Хризоколлы её уязвленная гордость несколько приутихла.

— Прошлое и будущее, объединившись, образуют настоящее, — Гермес протянула Гелиодор руку. — Годится?

 

Пачка бумаг с грохотом упала на стол перед ней. Гермес, хотя и ожидала чего-то подобного, невольно подскочила и подняла взгляд на посетителя. Это был демон, он был зол, и он был зол именно на неё, так что Гермес на мгновение сжалась от страха. Но, конечно же, здесь он не мог причинить ей вреда. Здесь никто не мог причинить ей вреда. Гермес ощутила приятное волнение от мысли о собственной безнаказанности.

— Что это? — невозмутимо спросила она, не вставая. — Зачем вы мне это принесли?

К бумагам она не притронулась. Для неё они оставались белыми листами с чёрными бессмысленными каракулями, и любая попытка приглядеться к ним вызывала мигрень. В памяти Гермес снова всплыл навязчиво повторяющийся кошмар с неначатым письмом и чернильными каплями, падающими на нетронутый лист.

— Не ломайте комедию, — злым шёпотом произнес демон, наклоняясь к ней. — Вы отлично знаете, что я вам принёс и зачем.

Пространство начало преображаться. Зелёная трава превратилась в ковёр с коротким ворсом и геометрическим серо-зелёным узором. На ковре заваленный бумагами стол уже не выглядел столь чужеродно. Среди бумаг появилась табличка с именем. Сияющее голубое небо свернулось, словно оригами, и стало белыми стенами с аккуратно выбеленным потолком. По углам горели экономичные светильники, не нуждавшиеся в ежедневной зарядке. При наличии ночного зрения яркое магическое освещение всё же являлось удовольствием для посетителей, а не рабочей необходимостью.

Гермес глядела на бумаги с совершенно новым чувством. Она ненавидела канцелярскую работу и совершенно не понимала, что здесь в таком случае делает.

— Зачем вы пришли к сэру Аргиллиту с этими справками? — звонко спросила Гелиодор, схватив самый верхний лист. Всего лишь мгновенье назад её здесь не было.

Гермес с облегчением поняла следующие вещи: её зовут Аргиллит, она демон и она мужчина. Следовательно, она (он?) — вовсе не она, на самом-то деле. Следовательно, ей не стоит беспокоиться о канцелярской работе. Уже плюс.

Посетитель резким движением вырвал бумагу из рук Гелиодор и, не сказав ни слова, вернул лист на место. От подобной бесцеремонности лицо Гелиодор приняло удивлённое выражение.

— Так что, сэр Аргиллит? — снова обратился к Гермес демон. — Соизволите прочесть?

Его тон был довольно неприятным. Гермес видела, как дёрнулась Гелиодор — Гелиодор всегда вмешивалась в таких случаях. Но леди не стоило беспокоиться. Сейчас Гермес могла сама за себя говорить.

— Будьте так любезны сменить тон, — прохладно попросила она. У неё получилось довольно точно сымитировать интонации из арсенала Оды и леди Нозеан. — Вы говорите с чиновником Её Величества.

— С чиновником, который не хочет должным образом выполнять свои обязанности! — демон наклонился и с силой ударил кулаком по бумагам. — С чиновником, юма которого совершенно бесцеремонно хватает важные бумаги! — он развернулся и смерил Гелиодор взглядом. Гелиодор ошеломлённо смотрела на него. — Кофе и немедленно. Два куска сахара, будь так любезен.

Выражения на лице Оды можно было читать как открытую книгу: вот возмущение, вот гнев, и вот, наконец, понимание напополам с живым интересом. Гермес только надеялась, что их посетитель этого всего не видит: настолько дерзкие юмы вряд ли вписывались в концепцию его фантазии, какой бы она ни была. 

— Да, сэр Циркон! — сладким голосом сказала Гелиодор и низко поклонилась, прижимая к груди кулак. Гермес помолилась, чтобы Циркон не увидел и этого. Одино представление о покорности поистине ужасало. — Будет исполнено!

Она сделала шаг за декорации и растаяла в воздухе. В следующее мгновение Гермес ощутила её невидимую руку на своём плече.

— Скажешь, когда мне появиться с кофе, — сказала Гелиодор. — А пока я посмотрю отсюда.

— Не стоит командовать моими юмами, — беззлобно попеняла Гермес Циркону. Ситуация её скорее забавляла, ведь грубость Циркона могла навредить только ему. — А теперь к делу. Надеюсь, форма А-35 у вас с собой?

— Конечно, — Циркон придвинул кресло и сел, глядя Гермес прямо в глаза. На его губах играла легкая довольная улыбка. — Проверьте, прошу вас.

Гермес для вида порылась в его бумагах и вытащила наугад один лист. Она приготовилась делать вид, что проверяет содержимое, но Циркон жестом остановил её. Улыбка на его лице стала шире:

— Ну что же вы, сэр Аргиллит! Это никак не А-35, а всего лишь Д-34. Я, право, удивлён, что при чрезвычайной важности, я бы даже сказал, крайней необходимости обеих справок, вы сходу не различаете их.

“Вот зараза, — подумала Гермес почти с восхищением. — Похоже, путь к моему кабинету пролегал через тернии. Через тернии к звездам”.

— А я удивлён, что вы допустили ошибку даже в элементарной Д-34, — Гермес зубасто улыбнулась. — Похоже, вы перенесли данные из шаблона на чистый бланк, даже не потрудившись подставить своё имя и место назначения.

— Покажите! — возмутился Циркон, перегибаясь через стол. Гермес с наслаждением черкнула ногтем по воображаемой строчке.

Гелиодор беззвучно смеялась за её спиной.

— В жизни не слышал такой чуши! — с радостью объявил Циркон, изучив форму. — Вы издеваетесь? Всё в полном порядке! Вы найдёте дополнительные объяснения во втором приложении. Это настоящие имена других участников экспедиции!

— Экспедиции? — заинтересованно протянула Гелиодор и потрясла Гермес за плечо. — Я хочу подробностей!

— Кофе, моя леди.

— Не надо, — отмахнулась она, через Гермес наклоняясь к бумагам. — Спасибо.

— Моя леди, — Гермес вздохнула и кивком указала на Циркона. — Не вам.

— А, в этом смысле!

Гелиодор с негромким хлопком исчезла из-за её спины и появилась у дверей с небольшой тележкой, на которой стоял поднос с двумя белыми чашками на блюдцах, вычурным серебряным кофейником и такой же сахарницей со щипцами.

 

Гелиодор разливала кофе и думала о стратегиях. Глаза она держала опущенными. Дома ей тоже приходилось ухаживать за гостями, но там она вела себя иначе: смотрела прямо, улыбалась и поддерживала беседу. В данной ситуации подобное поведение было неуместно.

Гермес и Циркон увлечённо ругались, устраивая на справках самые настоящие дуэли. Они оба от души наслаждались диалогом, а Гелиодор была озадачена. Она хорошо понимала фантазии Иолит, Оливина и Хризоколлы и даже отчасти могла понять выбор Родолита (для себя бы она выбрала именно приключения). Но Циркон? Если ему нужна экспедиция, то зачем эти канцелярские игры? Если ему нужны канцелярские игры... да что же за скучная фантазия? Неужели нет ничего, чего ему на самом деле хочется? Вот Гермес чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Гелиодор не знала, справилась бы она с такой историей. Всё-таки игры с Гермес очень стимулировали.

Бросив в чашку Циркона два куска сахара, Гелиодор положила щипцы на место, размешала кофе и протянула ему.

— Прошу вас, сэр Циркон.

Не глядя, он принял чашку из её рук.

— И все-таки, сэр Аргиллит, признайте — большая часть этих справок чёртова ненужная формальность, призванная дать вам, чиновникам, время на раздумья. Сама идея моей экспедиции — вызов устоявшимся взглядам; вернее сказать, заблуждениям!

Гелиодор хихикнула. Как она и ожидала, Циркон даже не поблагодарил её за кофе. Подобное поведение было освежающе непосредственным и в чём-то даже милым. Особенно милым ей казалось то, что всего за несколько ходов она могла превратить фантазию Циркона в самый жуткий из его кошмаров. Если бы захотела. Но она не хотела: ей был симпатичен Циркон, он явно нравился Гермес и вообще Гермес сказала, что это её, Гермес, раунд. Так что Гелиодор продолжила играть роль юмы и с поклоном протянула чашку Аргиллиту-Гермес.

Та сделала глоток и укоризненно посмотрела на Гелиодор. Циркон и весь остальной кабинет словно подёрнулись густой серой пылью.

— Ода, это жестоко. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу пить несладкий кофе.

Гелиодор вскинула голову и настороженно посмотрела на подругу, готовясь в любой момент рассмеяться. Ей хотелось думать, что Гермес шутит, но Гермес бы не остановила иллюзию ради удачной шутки. И Гермес выглядела на самом деле расстроенной — из-за выдуманного вкуса выдуманного кофе!

— Гермес, прекрати! Кофе ненастоящий! Это иллюзия! — крикнула Гелиодор громче и резче, чем следовало бы. — Какой сахар, о чём ты вообще говоришь?

Глаза Гермес на миг распахнулись во всю ширь, и Гелиодор совершенно не понравилось выражение в них. Потом она моргнула и выглядела уже почти как обычно, только немного растерянной.

— Прошу прощения, моя леди. Видимо, вы слишком крепко заварили иллюзию в мою чашку.

Гермес улыбалась. Гелиодор с облегчением рассмеялась в ответ и, когда тени Циркона и кабинета ожили, сама отступила в тень. Однако тревожный огонёк где-то внутри так и не погас: с Гермес определённо было неладно, и Гелиодор предстояло выяснить, что именно. Она обдумывала варианты, когда беседа Циркона и Гермес снова привлекла её внимание.

— Зачем экспедиция, если многие демоны, заставшие войну с Миллениумом, ещё живы? Некоторые из них даже не перерождались. Почему вам недостаточно тех знаний, которые они могут предложить?

Циркон мягко рассмеялся. У него был хороший смех и хорошая улыбка, когда он не злился и не думал, что с ним обращаются неподобающе.

— Вы думаете, я не говорил с ними? Ни один демон, сэр Аргиллит, не способен видеть дальше своего носа, если речь идет о войне. 

— Но вы сможете? — поддела его Гермес.

Циркон покачал головой:

— Ну что вы, я самый обычный демон. Моя цель — записать всё увиденное и услышанное; все точки зрения, даже самые отталкивающие и противоестественные. Я хочу ещё раз выяснить, что послужило причиной, а что — поводом, и какую роль сыграло каждое из облечённых властью существ. Я не буду утверждать, что после путешествия мне откроется истина; но знания, которые я принесу и запишу, будут полезны не только мне. Невозможно отрицать, что первая война с Другой Луной до сих пор влияет на нас; вторая война была лишь отголоском первой. Нужно систематизировать все наши знания о враге. Я верю, что только знания принесут нам победу.

— Я бы предпочел полагаться на нечто более весомое, — Гермес была настроена скептически. — Например, артефакты. Я не о тех безделушках, что может состряпать любой демонёнок, нет — об артефактах, способных уничтожить мир или... 

Циркон засмеялся.

— Простите меня, сэр Аргиллит, но зачем нам ещё один уничтоженный мир? У нас есть Другая Луна, превращенная в руины. Что ещё вы хотите разрушить?

Гелиодор посмотрела на него с невольным уважением. Она никогда не думала о войне с такой позиции. Война нужна, чтобы победить, чтобы доказать, что ты сильнее, чтобы, в конце концов, принести дань Металлии. Но ведь будет и что-то ещё — после победы или, скажем, поражения? Они как раз и жили в таком “после”.

— Мне не нравится, куда вы клоните, сэр Циркон. Ваш взгляд на военную политику отдает недопустимым вольнодумством!

— Мы должны спроектировать систему циркуляции энергии, — продолжил Циркон быстрее, словно не слыша обвинения своего собеседника. Гелиодор подумала, что сама так говорит, когда знает, что её вот-вот перебьют. — Высчитать нужное количество изымаемой энергии куда полезнее, чем думать о новой войне. Нам сейчас не нужна война, нам нужны люди. Металлия будет питаться, и вместе с нею мы станем сильней. Может, начнут возрождаться погибшие от Серебряного Кристалла демоны. Это возможно — Металлия же возродила Ши-Тенно, не сразу, но возродила. Может, станет рождаться больше детей. А люди — люди пусть живут в своём обычном мирке. Пусть пишут книжки, изобретают бессмысленные игрушки, воюют между собой. Нам нужны развлечения. А война с людьми — можете думать обо мне что угодно, сэр Аргиллит — война нам не нужна.

— Сэр Циркон... — начала Гермес угрожающе, но Гелиодор её перебила:

— Разреши ему.

— Но, леди, — Гермес поправила прямоугольные кристаллические очки, пробившиеся из облика сэра Аргиллита, — после таких слов будет нелогично получить согласие. Да ему тюрьма светит за такие высказывания в присутствии королевского чиновника! Он, конечно, получит своё разрешение, но ему придётся побороться. Это сложная и длинная фантазия, поверьте мне на слово.

— Разреши сейчас, — потребовала Гелиодор. Это почему-то казалось ей очень важным.

— Слушаюсь, моя леди, — сказала Гермес одним голосом и продолжила уже другим: — Сэр Циркон, вы ведете себя недопустимо, но принимая во внимание собранные вами рекомендации и одобренный свыше план исследований, я без всякой охоты даю вам своё “добро”. — Гермес взяла в руки печать и с силой ударила ею по одному из бланков. В воздухе рассыпались рубиновые искры — признак подлинной королевской печати. — В течение недели вы получите все необходимые инструкции и заклинания. Удачи, сэр Циркон, и мой совет — в будущем почаще держите язык за зубами.

 

**3 сентября, день**

 

Телепатический сигнал от Мориона застал Джедайта за поздним обедом или, если угодно, за ранним ужином. Услышав от бургомистра, что список составлен, лорд Восточной Провинции тут же пожелал ознакомиться с ним. Уже через минуту он, забыв про недопитый кофе и нетронутый десерт, внимательно перечитывал переданный ему Морионом документ.

Неудачливых сновидцев было семеро — три женщины и четверо мужчин; все до единого — демоны. Среди дам замужем оказалась только одна — леди Хризоколла, и Джедайт решил, что беглянкой была именно она. “Бедняжка. Похоже, её семейная жизнь сложилась неудачно, — подумал он и неожиданно для себя отметил: — А ведь если бы она в действительности сбежала от мужа, я вряд ли стал бы жалеть её”.

Как же зовут счастливого узника столичной тюрьмы — Оливином, Родолитом или Халцедоном, он предположить не мог. Ни за одним из этих демонов не числилось правонарушений и арестов.

“Та юма, которую я видел, здесь не упомянута, — констатировал Джедайт. — Интересно, почему? У неё нет ни хозяев, ни службы, ни родственников?” Встреченная им на балу сновидица была юной девушкой, ничуть не похожей на отшельника, о котором некому волноваться. 

— Вы искали среди полудемонов и юм? — уточнил он у бургомистра.

— Да, и среди них тоже. Но все пострадавшие — демоны. Двое уснули этой ночью, и утром я ещё не знал о них. 

Утром в списке было четверо.

— А ещё один?

— Это леди Иолит. Она и есть тот маг-сновидец, о котором я вам вчера говорил. За сутки до этого её секретарь утверждал, что леди занята и свяжется с нами при первой возможности. Но оказалось, что она спит, так же, как и жертвы, которым она должна была помочь!

— Леди Иолит... — Джедайт задумался. — А ведь я слышал о ней. 

Морион улыбнулся.

— Да, она из тех жителей города, которыми мы гордимся. Она знаменитый исследователь....

— И маг-сновидец. Единственный в списке, — перебил его лорд.

— Хм. Да, единственный.

— И она ушла в сновидение в ночь с двадцать девятого на тридцатое августа, — уточнил Джедайт, сверяясь с документом. — Раньше всех остальных.

— Действительно, — упавшим голосом подтвердил Морион. — Как бы это...

— Как бы это не оказался один из её экспериментов? — закончил Джедайт.

— Но леди Иолит никогда бы не пошла на такое! Я знаю её не один десяток лет! — с жаром возразил бургомистр.

Повелитель Иллюзий не стал спорить.

— В любом случае нам не помешает навестить её, — сказал он. — И чем скорее, тем лучше.

 

Леди Иолит жила на окраине Долуса, почти у самого озера в небольшом и довольно скромном доме. Ни сада, ни вычурной кованной решётки — только аккуратный газон и мощёная камнем дорожка, ведущая к крыльцу.

Юму Ниобу, экономку Иолит, высокие гости ничуть не смутили. По всей видимости, она полагала, что её хозяйке могла бы нанести визит даже королева. Ниоба церемонно пригласила Джедайта и Мориона в дом и проводила их в гостиную.

— К сожалению, леди Иолит не может принять вас, — сообщила она тоном, от которого у посетителей должны были улетучиться последние сомнения в том, что та занята очень важным делом.

— Я знаю, она находится в магическом сне, — сказал Джедайт.

— Именно так, милорд.

— Сколько времени она спит?

— Уже почти пять суток, — ни секунды не размышляя, ответила Ниоба.

— И часто такое случается?

Она пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, милорд. Бывает иногда.

Джедайт задумался, подбирая вопрос. Он понятия не имел, какие сведения могут оказаться полезными.

— Кто ухаживает за леди Иолит, пока она спит?

— Я, — с гордостью ответила юма. — Леди больше никому этого не доверяет.

— Она предупреждает тебя, когда собирается уснуть надолго?

Юма уверенно кивнула.

— Да. Она говорит: “Возможно, на этот раз я проснусь нескоро” или что-то в этом роде. Хотя иногда ей хватает и ночи, чтобы закончить все свои дела  _ там _ .

— В этот раз она сказала так же?

Ниоба задумалась.

— Кажется, да...

— Но может быть и нет?

— Я не помню точно. Но ведь обычно она говорит....

Джедайт вздохнул и переглянулся с Морионом. Оба они не слишком хорошо представляли, как вытянуть из юмы нужные сведения. Такой разговор следовало бы вести офицеру городской стражи, но теперь, как никогда, было ясно, что лорд Восточной Провинции должен разобраться в этом деле сам — слишком уж серьёзная магия была в нём задействована. Теперь он понимал, как чувствовал себя Морион, когда боялся доложить ему о случившейся беде. Семеро демонов — представителей малочисленной правящей расы — впали в сонную кому. Через несколько часов их станет восемь или девять. С каждой новой ночью, с каждой неудачной попыткой разрушить заклинание число жертв будет расти. При этом Джедайт до сих пор почти ничего не знает о том, что этот сон собой представляет. Через несколько дней у первых из уснувших наступит энергетическое истощение. Ещё спустя какое-то время спящие начнут умирать. Разве лорд Восточной Провинции мог осуждать бургомистра, после того как сам принял решение до последнего скрывать правду от королевы? Они стали соучастниками, и в этом Мориону повезло. Вряд ли в Тёмном Королевстве найдётся демон, способный справиться с заклинанием лучше, чем Джедайт. Разве что Её Величество Берилл. Но сообщить ей о происходящем и просить о помощи означает признать себя несостоятельным и в качестве лорда провинции, и в качестве Повелителя Иллюзий.

— А что значит “проснуться нескоро”? Сколько это дней? — уточнил Морион.

— Пожалуй, не больше недели, — охотно ответила Ниоба. Этот вопрос был для неё прост и понятен. — По всей видимости, леди скоро проснётся.

— По всей видимости, леди попала в беду и ей нужна помощь, — заметил Джедайт.

Юма перевела недоверчивый взгляд с лорда на бургомистра.

— Именно так, — подтвердил последний.

Ниоба нервно сцепила пальцы. Вопросы вроде: “А вы уверены?” и “Почему вы так думаете?” ей задавать было не по статусу. Наконец она произнесла:

— Чем я могу помочь?

“У меня тот же вопрос к самому себе”, — усмехнулся Джедайт.

— Кто лучше всего осведомлён о делах леди Иолит? — спросил он. — Я слышал, у неё есть помощница.

— Да, госпожа Коралл. Но она уехала в столицу.

— Вот как? И давно?

— Позавчера утром. Накануне вечером она посмотрела на леди и сказала, что та проспит как минимум до праздника и посоветовала мне отпустить прислугу.

— Подожди-ка, — вмешался Морион. — К тому моменту, пока Коралл этого не сказала, прислугу ты не отпускала? Значит, ты не знала, что леди надолго ушла в сновидение.

— Да, верно! — оживилась Ниоба. — Теперь я вспомнила, что в тот день, когда леди не проснулась, я спрашивала об этом у Коралл. Она подтвердила, что у леди важное поручение, но вернуться она может в любую минуту. И только на следующий день Коралл взглянула на хозяйку и сказала: “Похоже, это надолго, Ниоба. Можешь отпустить девочек в город, а я пока слетаю в Ноктус. До праздника она всё равно не проснётся”.

— Мне всё больше хочется поговорить с этой Коралл, — заметил Джедайт, обращаясь к Мориону. — Ты можешь связаться с ней? — спросил он у экономки.

— Нет, милорд, — с виноватым видом ответила та. — Я не умею разговаривать телепатически.

— Лорд Джедайт, я поручу своим людям найти эту женщину как можно скорее, — предложил бургомистр. — А вам, наверное....

— А мне хочется взглянуть на леди Иолит и на её бумаги, — с улыбкой сообщил Повелитель Иллюзий.

— Конечно же, — поспешно согласился Морион. По всей видимости, он имел в виду нечто иное.

 

Джедайт почему-то предполагал, что Иолит склонна держать свои документы в творческом беспорядке. Он сильно ошибался. Никаких бумаг в кабинете не было вообще — если не считать пачки чистых листов в деревянном лотке. В ящике стола нашлась записная книжка, в которую леди вносила предстоящие важные встречи — в последние годы крайне редкие. Единственным, с кем Иолит виделась в августе, был бургомистр Морион. Джедайт лениво отметил про себя, что полностью исключать причастность Мориона к происходящему нельзя, что тот, возможно, не так простодушен, как кажется, и не без умысла умалчивал о поражающей жителей города болезни, а также о том факте, что среди пострадавших оказалась Иолит. Впрочем, лорд Восточной Провинции сам этим подозрениям не верил.

На полках в кабинете были только книги — небольшой стеллаж с научной литературой по магии сновидения и несколько шкафов, заполненных привезёнными с Земли изданиями на английском и французском языках. Джедайт провёл рукой по корешкам, достал один из томов и перелистал его. У него было отчётливое ощущение, что он вот-вот поймёт смысл напечатанного текста, но что-то мешает ему сделать это прямо сейчас. На секунду ему показалось, что он спит и видит сон, в котором разучился читать. Он со злостью захлопнул книгу, вернул её на полку, позвал Ниобу и приказал отвести его к хозяйке.

 

Демоны не стареют — в том смысле, в каком стареют люди. Им неизвестны седина, морщины, немощь и дряхлость, однако прожитые годы не проходят бесследно и для высших существ, которых Металлия сделала “твёрдыми и неизменными подобно камню”. Черты их лиц с возрастом приобретают жёсткость, которую намётанный глаз без труда распознает, в движениях появляется выверенная точность, а взгляд становится холодным и ясным.

Именно так выглядела леди Иолит, даже сейчас, спящей. В некотором смысле они с Джедайтом были ровесниками. Однако его биография преимущественно состояла из небытия и забвения, она же прожила и помнила каждый день из выпавших на её долю столетий. Может быть, леди Иолит просто устала? Настолько, что ей захотелось уснуть и не просыпаться больше? Но что за странный способ покончить с собой! В таких случаях демоны добровольно отдают всю свою энергию Металлии — во благо божества и собратьев. Сама идея долгого сна, переходящего в смерть, показалась Джедайту до тошноты отвратительной. “Что за бредовое предположение!” — одёрнул он себя и внимательнее посмотрел на спящую женщину. Она была истощена сильнее, чем следовало ожидать от столь опытного мага.

— Ниоба, взгляни на ауру твоей леди. Я был прав, она в опасности.

Юма послушно изменила зрение.

— Не может быть! — в ужасе воскликнула она. — Ещё утром всё было хорошо, клянусь!

Джедайт недоверчиво поднял бровь.

— Это правда, милорд. Если с леди Иолит что-то случилось, то только сегодня днём. Я уверена, что до нынешнего утра она была совершенно здорова.

Повелитель Иллюзий склонился над спящей демонессой. Её лицо было безмятежно, бледные губы чуть тронуты лёгкой улыбкой. Сновидица не осознаёт нависшей над ней угрозы?

Что ей снится? Этот вопрос почему-то особенно волновал Джедайта. Его манил этот странный, пугающий сон, а заглянув туда с позиции Иолит, можно было узнать о нём много нового. “А можно напрасно потерять силы и время, — напомнил себе Джедайт. — Разумнее всего дождаться Коралл и подробно расспросить её”. И всё же он коснулся руки Иолит, оставив на ней энергетический якорь. Он не сомневался, что скоро отправится в её сновидение, и мысль об этом вызывало у него жутковатое и волнующее предчувствие.

  
  


**3 сентября, полдень**

 

Гермес плакала, не переставая. Она пыталась успокоиться, но слёзы всё текли из глаз, и Гермес, отчаявшись, вытирала их рукавом длинного платья, в котором всего несколько минут — часов? дней? месяцев? — назад танцевала на балу. Это был великолепный бал, лучше всех, которые Гермес когда-либо видела, и ей было дозволено принять в нём участие. Никто не возмущался, что юму пустили на бал; все наперебой приглашали её танцевать и осыпали комплиментами. Даже дамы говорили, что она танцует как ангел — чудесное сравнение из книжки, которую, оказывается, читала не только Гермес.

Оды на балу не было — она ушла по делам Башни, наказав Гермес хорошенько повеселиться и отдохнуть. Гермес нашла себе спутника, молодого демона по имени Халцедон, и вместе они кружились-кружились-кружились в вальсе, пока не пришёл Злой Волшебник из сказки. Он заставил умолкнуть музыкантов, взмахом руки разогнал гостей и горящим взглядом нашел её, жалкую юму, посмевшую танцевать на волшебном балу вместе с демонами. Гермес схватила Халцедона за руку и бросилась бежать, умоляя Башню задержать Злого Волшебника как можно дольше и д _ а _ льше от неё, Оды, Халцедона и всех остальных обитателей их маленького мира. Даже леди Иолит такого не заслуживала.

Они сбежали, они нашли остальных гостей, и снова играла музыка, и все были рады Гермес как прежде, но она не могла оставаться с ними. Она знала, что Злой Волшебник ищет именно её, чтобы наказать за дерзость. Гермес вернулась в башню, села на тёмную лестницу и стала плакать. Она не знала, зачем плачет. При мысли об этом слёзы лились с новой силой.

В тёмном воздухе вспыхнули разноцветные огоньки. Они мерцали, гасли и разгорались ярче и ярче. Гермес подняла голову. Гелиодор, где бы она ни была, возвращалась домой, Башня ей радовалась. 

Что-то было неправильно. Гермес запустила пальцы в волосы и сильно сжала голову. Что-то было совсем неправильно. Башня не живая. Башня не может радоваться. Башня — это груда камней, практически развалины, а не домашнее животное со сверхдемоническими способностями. Но в то же время башня была Башней. Если позвать её и попросить о помощи, то она обязательно услышит и... 

Следующее, что помнила Гермес, это как Гелиодор трясёт её и что-то беззвучно кричит. В голове Гермес что-то щёлкнуло: она внезапно поняла, что Злой Волшебник захочет наказать Гелиодор. Сначала он разделается с ней, Гермес, а потом придёт за её леди, а та слишком юна и слишком самонадеянна, чтобы стать ему серьёзным противником.

— Какой Злой Волшебник, Месс? — звук внезапно вернулся. В голосе Гелиодор слышалось плохо скрываемое отчаяние. — Ты бредишь!

— Нет! — Гермес вскочила, оттолкнув Оду. Та пошатнулась и едва не упала, но удержалась, схватившись за перила, которые внезапно оказались на полметра ближе. — Нет, моя леди, мы должны уходить, немедленно! Мы должны вернуться домой, там он нас не найдёт!

Гелиодор молча смотрела на неё и вдруг усталым движением провела ладонями по лицу. В этот момент она очень походила на своего отца. Отметив для себя этот факт, Гермес с внезапной надеждой подумала, что такая Гелиодор к ней, может, и прислушается.

— Я, кажется, придумала. Иди за мной.

Гермес вопросительно посмотрела на Гелиодор, но увидела только спину. Юная демонесса быстро поднималась по лестнице. Гермес, запаниковав, бросилась за ней и крепко схватила за руку.

— Нет, мы уходим!

— Отпусти меня, — сказала Гелиодор удивлённо.

— Нет! Вы в опасности! — Гермес знала, что ведёт себя неправильно. Она не должна была применять силу. Юмы не имеют права поднимать руку на своих хозяев. И юмы должны подчиняться приказам, а Гермес не подчинилась. Времени оставалось слишком мало для напрасных споров. Гермес и так чувствовала, что едва-едва успеет увести Оду до прихода Злого Волшебника. Вне себя от страха и волнения, Гермес пропустила момент, когда пальцы Оды легли поверх сжимающей её запястье руки. В следующее мгновение телепатическая команда заставила Гермес отдёрнуть руки и убрать их за спину.

— Я не вещь, которую можно увести или унести, — голос Гелиодор гулко отдавался в голове. — Не пытайся принимать решения за меня.

Время утекало, как кровь сквозь пальцы, и Гермес снова заплакала. Короткий всплеск сил прошёл. Гелиодор ничего с ней не делала, но Гермес почти физически ощущала, как слабеет. Ей казалось, что из неё одна за другой вытаскивают все кости и она превращается в некую аморфную, безвольную массу. Она не упала только потому, что в последний момент Гелиодор взяла контроль над её телом.

— Ода, я устала, — жаловалась Гермес, пока её вели вверх по ступенькам. Она не хотела говорить о своих страхах, но молчать было невозможно. Слова сыпались, стоило Гермес только подумать. — Мне кажется, я умираю. Бал был великолепен. Халцедон и остальные, наверное, до сих пор танцуют. А я не могу танцевать. Мне кажется, я уже никогда не смогу танцевать! — беспросветное отчаяние завладело Гермес, и она заплакала ещё отчаяннее, хотя не могла вспомнить, чтобы раньше, до сегодняшнего бала, любила танцевать. — Я никогда не смогу танцевать! — это было как разучиться летать. Ты знаешь, что можешь оторваться от земли и лететь вверх, пока не замёрзнешь или не устанут крылья, а потом вдруг ты — прикованный к почве жалкий червяк. Гермес летала в боевой форме и знала, о чём говорит.

Гелиодор протащила её через какой-то узкий проход. Им обеим пришлось проходить боком, и всё равно Гермес расцарапала плечо о камень, потому что Гелиодор ещё не чувствовала её тело так же хорошо, как своё собственное. Потом они поднимались по каменной лестнице, которая была немногим шире лаза, и наконец оказались на неосвещённом пятачке с двумя дверями. Гелиодор толкнула правую дверь, и они вошли. Яркий солнечный свет ударил в глаза. Гермес инстинктивно закрыла лицо руками. Гелиодор больше не вела её, и Гермес с облегчением рухнула в углу. 

Когда Гермес снова открыла глаза, она увидела, что Гелиодор держит солнце в руках. Это, верно, была какая-то странная иллюзия. Солнечный шар сиял так, что было больно смотреть, но Гермес сквозь разведённые пальцы видела, что глаза её леди широко открыты. В следующее мгновение произошло что-то совсем уж невероятное: Гелиодор взяла и, как сказочный крокодил, проглотила солнце. Слепящий свет погас. Гермес показалось, что в комнате стало темно, но, когда её глаза приспособились, она поняла, что солнце за окнами по-прежнему светит, просто его лучи не бьют прямо в глаза. И не могут бить, потому что высота башни и её расположение относительно сторон света этого в принципе не позволяют.

Гелиодор наконец пошевелилась. Руки, которыми она держала солнце, она прижимала к горлу. Рядом с ней Гермес заметила ещё одну аномалию: старую земную прялку, которой неоткуда было взяться в Тёмном Королевстве. На колесе болталось с десяток бледно-лимонных, словно выцветших нитей. 

Гелиодор сделала несколько неуверенных шагов и опустилась на колени рядом с Гермес. Гермес не нашла в себе сил даже пошевелиться. Она ощущала себя совершенно опустошённой и умиротворённой, словно Злой Волшебник уже убил её. Гелиодор взяла её лицо в ладони и неожиданно коснулась губами её лба. Это убедило Гермес в мысли, что она, Гермес, уже мертва или в лучшем случае умирает: Гелиодор даже в детстве не была такой ласковой.

Лоб покалывало. По телу стала разливаться приятная прохлада; свежесть, похожая на брызги горной речки и воздух после грозы; сила, отгоняющая усталость и пробуждающая разум. Гермес видела башню, видела бал, видела Халцедона, даже не открывая глаз...

И Гермес поняла, что Гелиодор вливает в неё энергию — чистую, дистиллированную, практически совершенную энергию, подобной которой Гермес никогда не пробовала — и что именно энергии не хватало её усталому, измученному телу. Гермес пила силу, как пила бы воду; пила до тех пор, пока не насытилась. 


	5. Chapter 5

**3 сентября, вечер**

 

“Вы были правы, уровень энергии у профессора Циркона резко упал сегодня днём. То же произошло и с леди Хризоколлой. Правда, её супруг утверждает, что она понемногу теряла энергию все эти дни. Но не так, как в этот раз!”

Морион замолчал, словно не решаясь продолжить.

“О Коралл, как я понимаю, пока никаких новостей?” — догадался Джедайт.

“Никаких. Я сразу сообщу вам, как только её местонахождение станет известно. К тому моменту мы будем знать, что с энергией у остальных сновидцев”.

“То же самое”, — категорично заявил Джедайт. В глубине души он вовсе не был уверен в своём предположении, но оно давало ему благовидный предлог для нового путешествия в мир снов. “Мы не знаем, когда ваши люди найдут госпожу Коралл, а время идёт. Пока вы ищете её, я отправлюсь в сновидение леди Иолит. Даже если я не смогу разрушить заклинание изнутри, то, по крайней мере, выясню, что там происходит”.

“Конечно, милорд”, — чересчур покладисто согласился бургомистр. Разумеется, он не мог не заметить, что предыдущие два визита Повелителя Иллюзий в этот сон принесли мало пользы.

“Как только Коралл найдётся, свяжитесь с Кианитом. В любое время дня или ночи. И не забывайте, что мы только подозреваем, но не обвиняем её”.

Джедайт оборвал связь и обернулся к адъютанту.

— Как я и говорил, — констатировал он.

— Как жаль, — откликнулся Кианит.

Ему нисколько не нравилось то, что лорд собирается вернуться в этот проклятый сон. Пожалуй, он очень удивился бы, узнав, что Джедайт стремится попасть туда снова.

 

Во сне лето было в самом разгаре. Джедайт обнаружил себя стоящим на песчаном берегу знаменитого озера Верум в Долусе. На нём были сандалии и туника, как нельзя лучше подходящие для здешнего послеполуденного зноя.

Берег был на удивление пустынным — исчезли многочисленные строения и лодочная станция. Только по знакомым очертаниям гор по другую сторону озера Джедайт понял, где находится. Он огляделся и направился к единственному в окрестностях дому, стоящему почти у самой кромки воды. На крыльце, переходящем в пирс, сидели, свесив ноги в воду, двое подростков. Оба они были призраками, созданными воображением сновидца.

— Милорд! Какая неожиданность!

Джедайт обернулся. С террасы дома к нему по ступенькам сбежал мужчина. Он был высок, строен и слишком светлокож для того, чтобы быть местным жителем. Джедайт вспомнил его имя:

— Сэр Альбит!

Мужчина просиял и протянул ему обе руки. Они обнялись.

— Я не знал, что вы здесь, лорд Жадеит. Я и моя леди совсем оторваны от жизни в этой провинции, новости из столицы редко доходят до нас. Значит, вы уже вернулись из Миллениума?

“Опять этот Миллениум! Дался он вам всем”, — с досадой подумал Джедайт, но ощущение, которое он испытал, когда это название впервые упомянул Циркон, нахлынуло на него с новой силой — азарт и любопытство, волнующее предчувствие чего-то нового и неизведанного.

— Мой визит в Миллениум ещё только впереди, — ответил он. — Пока что у меня есть дело в Долусе.

— Дело в Долусе? — Альбит расхохотался и подмигнул. — Понимаю. Перед такой важной поездкой следует хорошо отдохнуть. Надеюсь, вы остановились где-нибудь неподалёку. Мы с Иолит будем рады вашим визитам.

Он обернулся к террасе, и Джедайт только тогда заметил сидящую под навесом женщину. Вне всяких сомнений, это была леди Иолит. И всё же она разительно отличалась от демонессы, которую он видел наяву. Здесь, во сне она выглядела совсем юной. Её лицо сохраняло безмятежность, присущую лишь тем, кто еще не разменял вторую сотню лет. Сейчас она улыбалась, наблюдая за разговором мужчин, и Джедайт готов был поспорить, что никто из нынешних знакомых этой леди такой её улыбки не знал. Иолит казалась воздушной, однако её облик ещё не приобрёл той акварельной прозрачности, что свойственна магам, много времени проводящим в сновидении.

— Лита! — позвал Альбит. — У нас гость!

Она неторопливо сошла по лестнице и кокетливо протянула Джедайту руку. Тот, ещё не вполне отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает, задержал её ладонь меж своих, а потом отпустил.

И этот жест, и объятия с Альбитом, и странная одежда, и иначе звучащее имя вдруг показались Джедайту совершенно естественными, привычными. Так всё и должно было быть. “Так и было когда-то”, — понял он. Какая-то неясная тревога кольнула его сердце.

— Идёмте под навес, — предложила Иолит. — Здесь слишком яркое солнце. Берегитесь его, лорд Жадеит!

Не дожидаясь мужчин, она повернулась (её голубое платье, расшитое белыми цветами, взметнулось волной), и пошла к дому. Джедайт и Альбит последовали за ней.

— А всё-таки Долус прелестный город, — заметил последний. — Мы иногда думаем — а может, ну её, эту столицу? Бросить всё и поселиться здесь, а?

Джедайт улыбнулся.

На террасе действительно было прохладно. Большую её часть занимал длинный стол и две скамьи вдоль него — похоже, здесь часто обедали большой компанией.

— Сидеть за пустым столом никуда не годится, — заметил Альбит.

— Верно, — откликнулась его супруга. — Мой лорд, не желаете ли воды или лимонного напитка? Или, может быть, вы голодны?

Джедайт вдруг вспомнил читанные некогда земные сказки, в которых герой попадал в мир волшебных, но не слишком дружественно настроенных к нему существ. Добрый помощник обычно предупреждал его, что в ином мире нельзя ничего пить и есть, иначе останешься там навсегда.

— Нет, ничего не нужно, — вежливо отказался он, однако Иолит уже подала знак кому-то в глубине дома.

Они сели на скамьи — Джедайт по одну сторону стола, супруги — по другую.

— Как жаль, что вы ещё не виделись с воинами Селены, — заговорил Альбит. — Мне было бы интересно послушать рассказ очевидца.

— Отчего же, я виделся с ними, — неожиданно для себя ответил Джедайт. — Они были в Ноктусе.

Сказанное напугало его самого. Казалось бы, никто не вынуждал его произносить эти слова, однако сознательно он не сделал бы этого. Кроме того, слова эти были правдивы — на тот момент, который снился ему, он ещё не побывал на Другой Луне, населённой людьми под покровительством светлой богини Селены, однако действительно встречался с её воинами. Воспоминание о них было доступно ему, как книга, стоящая на полке — протяни руку, открой и прочти.

— Я слышал, они считают нас злодеями, — подсказал Альбит, видя замешательство собеседника. — Неужели это верно?

Вопрос был забавным, но не таким уж глупым.

— В некотором смысле, да... — Джедайт отбросил со лба прядь волос и замер в изумлении. Волосы были длиннее, чем он носил сейчас.

Заклинание меняло его внешность! Он мысленно упрекнул себя за то, что не обратил на это внимания в самом начале, увидев на себе старинную одежду. Но откуда взялась эта одежда, эта прическа, это имя? Этот жест, которым он убрал мешавшие волосы, был ему знаком и привычен. Заклинание черпает сведения из его подсознания, из глубин его памяти, недоступных ему самому. Как велика его сила!

— В каком смысле, мой лорд?

Джедайт поднял взгляд на Иолит. Её лицо было всё так же безмятежно. Воины Селены — потенциальные противники — мало волновали её. Она задала вопрос в первую очередь для того, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.

— Их нельзя обвинить во враждебности по отношению к нам. Однако у них иные ценности, очень отличные от наших.

— Вот как? — Она взяла со стола запотевший кубок с холодным напитком.

— Для нас важнее всего Металлия и демоны. Только другого демона мы считаем равным себе и достойным уважения. Только демона мы можем любить, только ради собрата станем рисковать собой, только его жизнь для нас драгоценна.

— Для сенши важнее всего сенши, а не демоны? — Иолит засмеялась своей шутке.

— Селена и её воины считают, что все равны — демоны, сенши, люди и юмы, — серьёзно ответил Джедайт. — Они станут защищать любого, в ком увидят проблеск разума и самоосознания. Для них сила не преимущество, а обязательство.

— О! — демонесса подняла брови в притворном изумлении. Они с мужем переглянулись и весело расхохотались.

Джедайт на секунду почувствовал обиду из-за такого невнимания к своим словам — Иолит не вслушивалась в его ответ, хотя сама задавала вопрос — но тут же понял, что слишком требователен к этой паре. В конце, концов, они влюблены, и им есть дело только друг до друга. Так же отчётливо он осознал, что та Иолит, которую он видит сейчас, совсем не похожа на женщину, спящую в своём доме в настоящем Долусе. Этот образ был извлечён из памяти сновидицы и воспроизведён во сне с удивительной скрупулёзностью. “Иолит создала этот сон, чтобы вернуться в те времена, когда была счастлива?”.

Джедайт изменил зрение и с удовлетворением отметил, что никакого Альбита на самом деле нет. “Интересно, где он сейчас? Жив ли?”

— А ведь вы идеалист, лорд Жадеит. Разве жизнь любого собрата для вас драгоценна? Разве вы отправитесь, рискуя собой, спасать совершенно чужого демона? Боюсь, мы ещё хуже, чем думают о нас жители Другой Луны.

— Странно слышать это от вас, леди Иолит. Ведь вы состоите на секретной службе Её Величества.

Женщина пожала плечами.

Джедайт предпочёл не продолжать этот разговор. “Возможно, мои гуманистические идеи здесь преждевременны”, — предположил он. Была тема, которая интересовала его гораздо больше.

— Леди Иолит, насколько я знаю, ваши труды посвящены магии снов. Известно ли вам заклинание, способное удерживать демона в сновидении против его воли?

— Против воли? — она задумалась и наконец стала серьёзной. — Самый простой способ — это заставить сновидца забыть о том, что он спит. Привлечь его чем-то желанным, чем-то, чего он не может достичь наяву.

— А если сновидец всё же помнит о том, что спит, и стремится освободиться?

— Значит, надо, наоборот, отвлечь его! Вместо тайных желаний разбудить в его сердце тайные страхи, — вмешался Альбит. Тон его был неуместно весёлым.

Иолит бросила на мужа укоряющий взгляд, но тот словно не заметил его.

— А ещё лучше сочетать оба метода. Впрочем, даже в этом случае серьёзного результата ждать не приходится, если не создать непроницаемые границы сновидения. Я помню, Лита, ты ведь рассказывала, как это делается. А знаете, что самое остроумное, лорд Жадеит? То, что поддерживается это великолепное заклинание энергией самого спящего.

Джедайта передёрнуло от отвращения.

— Так это заклинание существует? — спросил он у Иолит.

— Аль! — с укором воскликнула та.

— Не знаю, мой лорд, — ответил Альбит. — Я слышал, что заклинание получалось нестабильным. Сновидец слишком быстро достигал энергетического истощения и умирал, даже если его тело не успело пострадать от долгого сна. Как вы понимаете, в этом случае смерть будет совершенно безвозвратной — Металлия не сможет возродить погибшего. Такое заклинание бесполезно.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Джедайт.

Этот разговор начал увлекать его. Он помнил, что во сне в действительности нет никого, кроме его самого и леди Иолит. Он был свидетелем странного противостояния между двумя гранями личности этой женщины, одну из которых представлял Альбит, другую — Иолит тысячелетней давности.

— Видите ли, — с воодушевлением продолжал Альбит, — нельзя допустить, чтобы это заклинание убивало. Расход энергии должен быть достаточно низким, чтобы жертва спала долго. Его можно использовать как тюрьму. Или как место содержания заложника. Особенную прелесть ситуации придаёт то, что если с освобождением жертвы слишком затянуть, то она в конечном итоге всё равно умрёт. Кстати, чтобы ненароком не пострадало тело, его рекомендуется поместить в криокамеру.

“Интересно, зачем она рассказывает мне об этом? Если это именно то заклинание, то что в нём делает сама Иолит? Кому она могла настолько помешать?” Впрочем, воспользоваться страшным заклинанием, созданным Иолит, мог только один демон в Тёмном Королевстве — тот, на кого она работала многие годы. “Да нет же, чушь, — оборвал себя Джедайт. — Иолит живёт в Долусе и почти не контактирует с королевой. Кроме того, нет никакой криокамеры. Я совершенно спокойно проник и в дом Иолит, и в её сон. Но ведь сама Иолит об этом не знает...”

— Я слышал, что люди, живущие на Другой Земле, тоже то и дело изобретают орудия казни по поручению местных правителей, — сказал он. — Так вот правители порой проявляют остроумие, испытывая изобретение на самих изобретателях... Вы не боитесь, Иолит?

— Я? — удивлённо спросила она.

Супруги снова переглянулись.

— А причём здесь Иолит? Почему она должна бояться? — с недоумением спросил Альбит.

— Значит, я ошибся, — легко согласился Джедайт. “Значит, Иолит не считает, что пострадала от монаршего гнева. Но зачем эти рассказы о заклинании?” — Так что же насчет заклинания? — напомнил он. — Его удалось стабилизировать?

— Да, но... — Альбит задумчиво почесал переносицу, и Джедайт отчётливо вспомнил, что видел его, когда-то очень давно, наяву. — Стабильное заклинание было создано, но у спящего осталась одна лазейка... Хризопраз! Тебе незачем это слушать!

Демон смотрел на высокого худого подростка, остановившегося на ступеньках террасы. Тот пожал плечами.

— Я не слушаю, я в дом иду.

Этот тихий глуховатый голос тоже был знаком Джедайту. Он помнил и Хризопраза, но не мальчишкой, а юношей с надменным мрачноватым лицом. Он помнил его живым и встревоженным в ожидании битвы; а потом — мёртвым, лежащим рядом с убитым отцом на белых камнях мощёной площади. Такими же белыми были купола дворца, над которыми разливалось розовое зарево. Повелитель Иллюзий знал, что и он сейчас умрёт...

Голос Иолит доходил до него как сквозь вату:

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы твой сын слышал такие вещи, не говори их вообще.

— Да очень мне надо! Я же сказал, что просто иду мимо.

Ступенька скрипнула под ногой мальчика.

— Хриз, не обижайся! Подойди, мы представим тебя лорду Жадеиту.

“Но если это сновидение создано ею для того, чтобы вернуться в счастливое прошлое, если она сама не желает покидать его, то зачем в нём другие сновидцы? Чтобы использовать их как источник энергии и продлить свою жизнь и свой сон? Глупости. Она должна была понять, что либо ей помешают, либо она всё равно умрёт. Одно из двух — цели Иолит иные, но она забыла о них, попав в желанную для себя иллюзию. Или она такая же жертва, как и все остальные”.

— Лорд Жадеит...

Иолит вопросительно смотрела на Джедайта. Джедайт смотрел на Иолит.

— Вы помните, что спите?

— Что? — удивилась она.

— Леди Иолит, вы спите и видите сон. Неужели вы забыли об этом? — с укором произнес лорд.

Уголок губ женщины дёрнулся в улыбке, словно она услышала шутку, понять которой не могла.

— Я?

— Я удивлён, что такой опытный сновидец, как вы, попался в ловушку...

— Погодите, мой лорд, как это она спит?! — вмешался Альбит.

— Тебя нет, — бросил Джедайт, не отрывая взгляда от демонессы, и Альбит растаял.

Иолит вскрикнула, зажав рот ладонью. Она в ужасе смотрела то на лорда, то на место, где только что сидел её муж.

— Вы спите, Иолит, — мягко заговорил Джедайт. — Это сон. Попытайтесь вспомнить.

Женщина мотнула головой. На её глазах выступили слёзы. Потом оба они разом перевели взгляд на Хризопраза, так и не решившегося ни уйти в дом, ни подойти ближе ко взрослым. Иолит выскочила из-за стола и встала между сыном и опасным гостем, полная решимости защитить мальчика любой ценой.

Она вовсе не была бы для Джедайта препятствием, реши тот развеять Хризопраза, но он уже понял, что этого делать не стоит.

— Леди, подумайте сами. Я всего лишь Повелитель Иллюзий и не умею испепелять взглядом. Если бы Альбит был живым демоном, он не растаял бы от моих слов.

Полуопущенные веки Иолит подрагивали. Она не оглядывалась на мальчика, подобно статуе застывшего за её спиной.

— Где же тогда Альбит? — спросила она наконец.

Джедайт покачал головой.

— Мне очень жаль...

“Я знаю, как это — терять близких”, — сказал бы любой из ровесников Иолит. Но только не Джедайт. В этой жизни у него не было близких, а прошлых он не помнил.

— Вы поселились в Долусе, как и хотели, — сказал он. — Это правда прелестный город. Но он очень изменился. Вспомните, какой он сейчас.

Джедайт прикрыл глаза, воссоздавая в памяти — и во сне — побережье Верума, каким он знал его: уютные домики, пальмы, лодки у причала; он вспомнил себя нынешнего, чтобы вернуть привычную внешность. Когда он взглянул на Иолит, то с радостью отметил, что в её лице появилось нечто похожее на узнавание. И в этот миг она исчезла. А вместе с ней и озеро, и берег, и дальние горы.

...он оказался в лесу. Здесь не было ни деревьев-колонн, ни золотой листвы, ни травы, растущей из паркета. Обычный осенний лес. Холодный, прозрачный, пахнущий прелой листвой. Но Джедайт не успел рассмотреть его...

…теперь он был внутри смотровой башни замка. Он стоял на винтовой лестнице, опираясь о каменную стену. Несколькими ступеньками выше виднелось окно. Демон взбежал вверх, чтобы выглянуть в него, но не успел — башня тоже исчезла...

…он не удержался и упал на траву. Его окружала тьма, наполненная грохотом и криками. Чёрное небо прочерчивали вспышки летящих снарядов. Вдалеке огненными цветами раскрывались взрывы. Совсем рядом шла битва. Прямо над головой Джедайта просвистело что-то, и он машинально пригнулся к земле. Трава, на которой он лежал, была чёрной....

...стало светло. Стоял ранний вечер. Трава была зелёной, а небо синим, окрашенным на западе розовым румянцем. Над горизонтом проступали очертания Земли. Джедайт поднялся и огляделся. Он был на диком лугу. Вдалеке виднелась небольшая рощица. Где-то далеко пела птица.

— Здравствуйте! — произнёс девичий голос у него за спиной.

  


**3 сентября, вечер**

 

— Какая красота! — Гермес перегнулась через стену. Ветер нещадно трепал её короткие волосы. — Я так себе это и представляла!

С крепостной стены, окружавшей центральный двор замка, они рассматривали расположенную между двумя стенами — внешней и внутренней — башню бального зала. Сверху её накрывал абсолютно прозрачный хрустальный купол. Высокие окна башенки выходили на реку. Несколько узких мостов соединяли бальный зал с другим берегом реки. Там пока был только густой лес, но сегодня-завтра должны были появиться аллеи и беседки.

Гелиодор улыбнулась Гермес, отгоняя прочь тяжёлые мысли о прялке, веретене и демонах, которые теперь, если верить сказке, будут спать сто лет подряд.

— Я рада, — искренне сказала она и вдруг ощутила внутри голос Башни. Что-то неправильное происходило в одной из фантазий. Гелиодор следовало вмешаться.

— Месс, я должна идти. Пожалуйста, никуда не выходи из башни, пока я не вернусь.

— Но, моя леди, я лучше пойду с вами!

— Нет! — вскинулась Гелиодор и повторила спокойнее: — Нет. Оставайся здесь. Ты должна отдохнуть. Башня защитит тебя.

— А вас? — спросила Гермес.

“А мне ничего не угрожает”, — подумала Гелиодор и ответила полуправдой:

— И меня.

Башня состояла из отдельных секторов; что-то вроде магического кубика или трёхмерных пятнашек — двигаешь один участок, чтобы выстроить остальные в правильном порядке и оказаться где надо. Настоящая башня находилась в центре, сектора с чужими фантазиями обтягивали её, как вторая кожа. Конечно же, защита Башни, когда ты в башне, существенно отличалась от защиты Башни, когда ты не в башне, но Гелиодор вполне хватало своих собственных сил.

Как и полагалось середине магического кубика, настоящая башня не двигалась, зато остальные части вращались вокруг неё. Из башни можно было осуществить мгновенный переход в любой другой сектор. “Как телепортация”, — подумала Гелиодор, улыбаясь, потому что это была нисколько не телепортация, но потом снова нахмурилась. Ещё до того, как Башня сказала, Гелиодор угадала, с чьей фантазией возникли сложности.

Леди Иолит была... Гелиодор болезненно поморщилась. Леди Иолит обладала невероятно сильной волей. И, конечно же, Гелиодор её вовсе не победила. Леди Иолит проиграла не ей и Башне, а себе. Гелиодор только использовала это поражение. Чтобы... Гелиодор задумалась. Чтобы не возвращаться домой? Чтобы проверить Башню? Чтобы взять вверх над леди Иолит? Гелиодор смущённо кашлянула. Да, отчасти. И чтобы не возвращаться домой. Гелиодор вздохнула. Она скучала по маме и папе, но если вернуться, то она снова утратит контроль над событиями. Ведь в жизни не может происходить только то, чего ты хочешь, и ничего, кроме этого.

Не то чтобы она очень уж хотела идти к леди Иолит. Гелиодор снова вздохнула и носком туфельки пошевелила мелкий камешек. Ни капельки. Но это была её зона ответственности. Гелиодор сама её себе выбрала.

Помахав рукой Гермес, Гелиодор сделала шаг вперед.

 

Фантазия рушилась. Гелиодор поняла это сразу же, едва увидела. Границы вибрировали и опасно звенели. Трещины расходились от веранды, где светловолосый демон, которого Гелиодор никогда раньше не встречала, сидел за столом и что-то настойчиво говорил леди Иолит, меняя мир своими словами.

“Сновидец!” — подумала Гелиодор и переместила мир Иолит подальше от незнакомца прежде, чем успела об этом подумать. Так же рефлекторно она бы отшатнулась от ядовитой змеи или крупного насекомого, а незнакомец был заметно опасней. Большинство демонов во сне не представляли никакой угрозы, а маги-сновидцы, наоборот, становились сильнее. Они сознавали, что происходит, они могли преобразовывать сон, они могли влиять на сознание спящих. Леди Иолит была сновидцем. Для одного сна их уже собралось слишком много.

Гелиодор шагнула в фантазию и огляделась. Ветер усиливался, поднимая в воздух песок и воду. Солнце пропало с горизонта. Небо стало пепельно-сиренево-серым, однотонным, безжизненно ровным и плоским, словно отрез ткани. На нём не было ни Земли, ни звёзд, ни облаков. От него исходило призрачное сияние, и в этом сиянии Гелиодор увидела на веранде силуэт леди Иолит. Она стояла неподвижно. Трещины теперь расходились от неё. Сновидец ушел, но сон продолжал разрушаться.

— Это неправда! — закричала Гелиодор изо всех сил. Она не слышала своего голоса из-за отчаянного звона границ, но надеялась, что Иолит слышит. Ветер всё усиливался, и не в силах Гелиодор было его унять. Ветер не мог причинить ей вреда: Гелиодор не чувствовала ни песка, летящего ей в лицо, ни холодной противной влаги. Ветер не мог тронуть ни единого волоса на её голове, но разрушал иллюзию, срывая листья с пальм и черепицу с крыши, сметая песок до самого основания. — Неправда!!

Леди Иолит повернула голову. Она смотрела прямо туда, где стояла Гелиодор, но словно её не видела. Потом взгляд медленно переместился на нечто за спиной Гелиодор, и лицо леди Иолит приняло обречённое выражение. Гелиодор обернулась. Из озера поднималась исполинская волна, обнажая песчаное дно. Даже запрокинув голову, Гелиодор не могла охватить её взглядом.

Гелиодор видела озеро Верум много раз. Летом они с родителями часто ездили на местный пляж. Гелиодор здесь купалась, лазила по деревьям, бегала по воде, но никогда не представляла, что озеро может быть таким величественным и грозным. Она наблюдала, как волна закрывает бледное небо и чудовищно медленно, переламываясь, падает вниз. От невероятной, жуткой красоты происходящего у Гелиодор перехватило дыхание. Она выгнулась назад, приглашающе раскинула руки, и тонны темной иллюзорной воды рухнули на неё.

Это было страшно. Это было великолепно. Гелиодор знала, что озеро ненастоящее, но иллюзия была так хороша, что все инстинкты кричали ей: “Беги!”. Она осталась на месте, позволила воде пройти сквозь себя и в следующее мгновенье уже стояла рядом с леди Иолит, бледной, мокрой и пронзительно прекрасной, и трясла её за плечо:

— Просыпайся, просыпайся! Да просыпайся же!

Гелиодор уже начала беспокоиться, что ничего не выйдет, но тут леди Иолит глубоко вдохнула и зажмурилась. Определённо, она знала, что и зачем делает. Когда её глаза снова открылись, на веранде стояла глухая, непроницаемая темнота южной беззвёздной ночи. Совсем рядом невидимые волны с силой бились о пирс. Дул ветер.

— Ты опять ходишь во сне, Лита, — сказал Альбит. Гелиодор отступила, и теперь именно его руки лежали на плечах леди Иолит. — Мне это не нравится.

Гелиодор не могла позволить себе остаться и ждать, как схватится иллюзия. По Башне бродил сновидец. Он вошёл через сон леди Иолит и, значит, знал, что она спит. И, что еще хуже, знал, что спит он сам. Перемещение могло отвлечь его, выиграть ей немного времени, но не более того. Чем дольше она будет ждать, тем больше будет бояться сама и тем сильнее разозлится незваный гость. Ей всё равно надо было встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

“Сновидцы не неуязвимы. Даже лучшие, вроде леди Иолит”.

Башня оставила сновидца в безлюдном секторе, посреди цветочного поля. Здесь и не было ничего, кроме огромного луга и закольцованной речки. Гелиодор беззвучно ступила на траву и приняла свой самый внушительный облик. Сейчас она была мужчиной, немолодым демоном, который выглядел надёжно, уверенно и даже сурово. Он нисколько не походил на неё, и, возможно, поэтому Гелиодор чувствовала себя особенно защищённой.

— Здравствуйте! — сказала она чужим голосом, глядя незнакомцу в спину.

— Здравствуйте, юная леди, — с улыбкой отозвался сновидец, обернувшись и глядя на неё сверху вниз.

Гелиодор отшатнулась. Рука взлетела к губам. Он видел сквозь её иллюзии! Он видел её такой, как она есть, и, значит, был куда опаснее, чем она думала. Гелиодор заставила себя выпрямиться и опустить руку. Она открыла рот, но вдруг с ужасом поняла, что не знает, что говорить. Все слова, которые она собиралась произнести, не подходили к её настоящему облику.

— Вы забыли, кто вы? — участливо спросил незнакомец. — Вы помните, как вас зовут?

— Зовут? — эхом повторила Гелиодор, отчасти от растерянности, а отчасти и потому, что Башня учила её говорить как можно меньше и слушать как можно больше.

Мужчина покачал головой. Он подошел ближе и, чуть наклонившись, заглянул ей в глаза.

— Как ваше имя, леди? Вы помните, что спите?

Ей не нравилось, что он оказался так близко. В книгах, которые она читала, не говорилось, что может сделать один сновидец с другим. Очевидно, что поединки во сне по неким причинам не были особенно популярны. “Или о них никто не знал, — мелькнула мрачная мысль. — Один из участников просто умирал — и всё”. Конечно, никто не собирался её убивать, но вполне возможно, что более сильный сновидец мог заставить более слабого проснуться одним прикосновением. Леди Иолит ведь собиралась её зачем-то схватить.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Гелиодор плавно отступила на шаг назад. Глаза у сновидца были синие, и сам он был куда младше, чем ей показалось сначала. Вряд ли он был старше неё больше, чем на десять лет. Эта мысль Гелиодор успокоила. Леди Иолит было за тысячу, и она всегда вела себя так, будто видела Гелиодор насквозь. “А он меня не знает”, — подумала она и вздохнула немного свободнее. Пришло время что-либо предпринять, а не просто бояться.

— Кто вы? — требовательно спросила она и перенаправила в него крупицу своего страха. Если её страх приживется, то вырастет в хорошую, прочную фантазию. Собственных сильных эмоций Гелиодор в сновидце не ощущала.

— Я хочу вам помочь, — вместо ответа сказал демон. Его голос вдруг стал таким мягким, звучным и проникновенным, что Гелиодор заслушалась. — Вы видите сон, юная леди. Пора просыпаться.

— Но мне не нужна помощь, — сказала она и обнаружила, что говорит иначе, медленнее и спокойнее, в заданном им ритме. Встряхнувшись, она проверила его эмоциональный фон. Снова пустота. Страх на него не подействовал. — Я чувствую себя хорошо.

И ведь правда всё было хорошо, пока он не появился!

Демон посмотрел на нее задумчиво, словно изучая.

— Так вы не желаете просыпаться? — настойчиво спросил он.

У Гелиодор голова шла кругом. По идее, она должна была вести себя так, будто спит и не знает об этом. Но как ведут себя люди во сне, когда им говорят, что они спят? Гелиодор не имела ни малейшего представления. Начинают плакать и просыпаться, как леди Иолит? Гелиодор сомневалась, что сможет заплакать по-настоящему. Пришло время опробовать на сновидце следующую эмоцию — хотя бы для того, чтобы его отвлечь. В этот раз Гелиодор решила выбрать гнев.

— Да о чём вы говорите?! — сердито воскликнула она. Злиться на него было легко, и она щедро отсыпала сновидцу его порцию гнева. — Я не могу понять вас!

В глазах незнакомца вспыхнул огонёк раздражения, но тут же погас.

— Хорошо, тогда помогите мне, — попросил он. — Скажите, где мы с вами находимся?

— На лугу, — Гелиодор огляделась по сторонам и, пожав плечами, наклонилась, чтобы сорвать густо-фиолетовый цветок, похожий на львиный зев. — Я... я пришла сюда собрать цветы, — торопливо добавила она, делая вид, что вдыхает аромат. Ей было не до того, чтобы придумывать запахи.

Эмоция снова растаяла в сновидце без всякого следа. Демон задумался, подыскивая вопрос.

— А откуда вы пришли?

Теперь следовало попробовать веселье, которого сама Гелиодор нисколько не ощущала, потому что догадывалась, куда клонит безымянный сновидец.

— А ниоткуда! — сообщила она и засмеялась. Вышло не столько весело, сколько нервно, но уж точно лучше, чем ничего. Она раскинула руки и закружилась на месте. — Этот луг и есть мой дом!

— А, прелестное дитя природы. Девочка, воспитанная цветами, — со смехом ответил незнакомец. С равным успехом он мог веселиться и под воздействием её эмоций, и просто потому, что она выглядела забавно. Гелиодор, к сожалению, поставила бы на второе. — Ну, как хочешь. Можешь спать дальше. Всё равно я тебя разбужу.

Гелиодор невольно вздрогнула. Его слова звучали как обещание, и она почувствовала себя испуганной и польщённой одновременно.

Сновидец вскинул голову к небу, словно пытаясь взглядом прощупать его. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Гелиодор села на траву и осторожно, чтобы не привлекать к себе его внимание, вызвала в фантазии ветер. Небольшой вихрь прошёлся по цветочному полю, собирая лепестки и листья, и, разогнавшись, с силой швырнул свою коллекцию в лицо сновидца. Тот досадливо отмахнулся и стряхнул со лба лист одуванчика. Несколько травинок так и остались у него в волосах.

— Ваши опекуны очень настойчивы. — Гелиодор не сразу поняла, что он говорит о цветах. — Видимо, беспокоятся о вас, безымянная незнакомка. Хотите, я буду звать вас Алисой?

— Но я не Алиса, — тихо возразила Гелиодор и опустила голову, пряча лицо за волосами. Она испытывала облегчение. Иллюзии башни для сновидца были вполне материальны. Она могла попробовать зачаровать его, заставить увидеть то, о чём он думает, раз уж воздействовать на его чувства не получалось. — Нет, — сказала она ещё печальнее и установила зеркало-ловушку в стороне от них обоих. Ей хотелось знать, что он увидит и как поведет себя при встрече с существом или предметом, занимающим его мысли.

— Тогда скажите, как вас называть. Леди Меланхолия? — незнакомец снова поднял глаза к небу, но вдруг обернулся к зеркалу и с изумлением уставился туда. Насмешливое выражением сползло с его лица.

На месте зеркала появились распахнутые настежь высокие каменные двери, а к выходу гордо и неторопливо шла Её Величество королева Берилл. Она остановилась в дверях и медленно повела головой из стороны в сторону, глядя словно поверх Гелиодор и сновидца. Гелиодор с любопытством разглядывала выражение на его лице. Сейчас, наконец-то, он что-то чувствовал.

Её Величество выглядела не так, как представляла себе Гелиодор и как её рисовали на официальных портретах. Значит ли это, что сновидец встречал её на самом деле?

— Зовите меня Офелией, — наконец определилась Гелиодор. Печальную девушку, которая живет на лугу и только и делает, что собирает цветы, не могли звать никак иначе.

Он как-то странно моргнул и бесцеремонно бросил королеве:

— Тебя нет.

Гелиодор дёрнулась, но было уже поздно: и королева, и двери растаяли без следа. Незнакомец, как ни в чём не бывало, произнёс:

— Офелия очень грустное имя. Вам оно не пойдёт, — и принялся внимательно осматривать окрестности.

Гелиодор едва не расплакалась. Всё шло не так. У неё ничего не получалось. Сновидец, даже такой юный, оказался слишком силён для неё: больше способностей, больше опыта, больше сосредоточенности, не говоря уже о технике. Ей было нечего ему противопоставить. Он даже не замечал её атак. Если он чего-то хотел или боялся, то прятал это слишком глубоко, чтобы она смогла добраться, и слишком чётко знал, что спит. А вот она была совершенно бесполезным сновидцем, раз даже вся сила Башни не могла превратить её во что-то стоящее. Гелиодор прикусила губу и несколько раз моргнула.

Если бы она только могла начать всё сначала! Она бы привела сновидца в башню и действовала бы, не показываясь ему на глаза, и тогда... Вот только у неё не было такой возможности.

"Я проиграла, — обречённо подумала она. Ей показалось, что всё её тело застывает, превращается в первозданный камень. — Я не знаю, что делать дальше".

— Неужели вы хотите умереть из-за какого-то глупого принца, который никогда не оценит вас по достоинству? — демон утешающе улыбнулся ей и вдруг резко поднял взгляд к небу. Он почти не пошевелился при этом, но Гелиодор услышала знакомый треск и наконец поняла, что он всё это время делал. На ясном небе появилась уродливая, быстро растущая трещина.

Гелиодор вскочила и сжала кулаки. Слабость пропала.

— Прекратите! Зачем вы это делаете?

— Не мешайте мне! Я хочу вытащить вас из этого сна! — отрезал демон.

Внутри Гелиодор, видимо, от паники и отчаяния что-то щёлкнуло. “Он сказал: “Я хочу”, — подумала она. Тревоги, слёзы, хрустальный звон границ — всё на мгновенье отступило. — Он так сказал. Из этого следует, что...” Она зажмурилась, стараясь упорядочить мысли. Она знает его желание. Она...

Она должна действовать немедленно. Иначе ничего не выйдет.

Гелиодор отвернулась от сновидца, посмотрела вдаль и, застыв, в ужасе прижала ладонь к губам.

— О нет! — воскликнула она, нисколько не притворяясь. Её трясло от страха, холода и напряжения. Сновидец пугал её до жути. — Что это?!

Незнакомец повернул голову и удивлённо пробормотал:

— Это ещё что...

Линия горизонта пылала и тлела, словно лист бумаги, к которому поднесли огонёк. Прогорая, пространство темнело, сворачивалось, как пепел, и шло трещинами, сквозь которые пробивались языки чистого пламени.

— Это леди Иолит. Это она! Неужели она... — Гелиодор всхлипнула и сжалась, обхватив себя руками. — Нет, нет! Она не могла проснуться!

Демон подскочил к ней, схватил за плечи и встряхнул.

— Эй! При чём здесь леди Иолит? И нечего бояться! Это же всего лишь сон! — крикнул он.

Словно не слыша, Гелиодор посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я просыпаюсь, — произнесла она удивленно. — Просыпа-а-а-юсь! — прокричала она с отчаянием и рассыпалась пеплом в его руках.

  


**Ночь с 3 на 4 сентября**

 

Небо обугливалось и сворачивалось, как лист бумаги. За ним открывалась бесцветная и бескрайняя пустота. Всю долину несколько раз тряхнуло, как при землетрясении. То и дело порывами налетал ветер, принося странный мусор — сломанные ветки с листьями всех форм и цветов — огненно-алые, золотые, зелёные и почему-то чёрные; обломки паркета, обрывки шёлковых занавесей. Чьё-то белое платье билось на ветру, зацепившись за куст. Ворох бумажных листов пронёсся мимо. Один из них Джедайт смог схватить — на бумаге был карандашом нарисован дворец с куполообразной крышей и написаны несколько слов. Разобрать их демон не успел — новый порыв ветра вырвал листок и унёс его вдаль.

Сон стал прозрачным и невесомым. Явь была близка, ближе даже, чем в обычном сновидении. “Это потому что здесь всё рушится”, — решил Джедайт. Он ощущал удивительную лёгкость и радость. Сломать сон оказалось не такой уж сложной задачей — можно было попробовать сделать это и в прошлый визит. Интересно, действительно ли Иолит помогла ему? Похоже на то.

“Пора”, — решил Джедайт и проснулся.

 

Стояло раннее утро. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и бодрым. Состояние эйфории не оставляло его. Но, наверное, так и должно быть по завершении долгого и сложного дела, — заключил он. Демон снял с запястья ненужный больше платок и со смехом бросил его на незастеленную кровать.

Кианит прибежал по первому его зову, несмотря на ранний час.

— Бургомистр уже спрашивал о вас, — возбуждённо сообщил он. — Кажется, кто-то из спящих проснулся.

— Я думаю, они все проснулись, — с улыбкой сказал Джедайт. — Но с бургомистром мы поговорим потом. Сейчас я хочу навестить леди Иолит.

День обещал быть солнечным. До начала торжеств было ещё далеко, но на улице то и дело встречались празднично одетые демоны и юмы, которые, ничуть не стесняясь, обнимали друг друга и обменивались белыми и голубыми цветами. Какая-то красотка с миндалевидными глазами и заострёнными ушками повисла на шее у Джедайта, чмокнула его в щёку и тут же упорхнула. Удивительно, но такая бесцеремонность показалась ему очаровательной.

И всё же он думал не столько о празднике, сколько о сне. По всему выходило, что заклинание ловило сновидцев на несбывшиеся мечты и затаённые надежды. Сам Джедайт оказался неуязвим для него — в его жизни не случалось ни тяжёлых утрат, ни несчастливой любви, ни преступлений, ни тайных желаний. Он был избранным от рождения и всё получал слишком легко. В другое время мысль от этом могла бы опечалить его. Но сегодня скудность его биографии помогла ему выиграть, и этот факт Джедайт нашел очень забавным.

Но кем была та девочка? Какую роль она играла в произошедшем? Она выглядела такой милой и странной. Надо будет непременно спросить о ней...

Леди Иолит встретила его в гостиной. В реальности она действительно была иной — строгой, подтянутой, сдержанной. Даже её белокурые кудряшки не казались легкомысленными, как во сне.

Она встала при появлении Джедайта и хотела произнести какое-то приветствие, но он перебил её на полуслове:

— Я должен поблагодарить вас, леди. Без вас у меня не получилось бы справиться с этим сном.

Иолит на секунду растерялась, потом покачала головой и серьёзно произнесла:

— Это я должна благодарить вас. Ведь это вы разбудили меня.

Он благосклонно улыбнулся и жестом предложил им обоим сесть.

— И всё же я пришёл сюда не для обмена благодарностями. Вы говорили о заклинании, которое удерживает демона во сне. Это ведь ваша разработка?

— Да. — Она не отвела глаз, но лицо её словно застыло.

— Зачем вы рассказали мне о нём?

— Странный вопрос. Вы же понимаете — я не осознавала, что делаю. — Иолит помолчала немного и добавила: — Возможно, оттого, что я ощущаю вину за создание столь страшной вещи. И не спрашивайте больше, сделайте одолжение.

— Только один вопрос! Вы сказали, для того, чтобы заклинание было стабильным, пришлось оставить спящему лазейку. Какую?

— У него есть шанс умереть. Невесело, правда? Шанс крошечный, но если сновидец воспользуется им, то его тело умрёт раньше, чем наступит энергетическое истощение. И тогда Металлия может вернуть его.

Джедайту казалось, что он уже слышал это, но от кого и когда, он вспомнить не мог.

— Но зачем это...

— Вы сказали: “Только один вопрос”, — напомнила Иолит

Он кивнул, признавая её правоту. Однако были и другие вещи, которые его интересовали.

— Тот сон, в котором мы с вами побывали — это то заклинание или всё же нет?

Иолит задумалась. Она долго молчала, перебирая бусины на браслете. Движения её пальцев были чёткими и однообразными, хотя на браслет она даже не смотрела. В этом было что-то странное, и Джедайт уже почти догадался, что именно, когда женщина произнесла:

— Я не знаю. Я слишком мало помню, чтобы сказать.

— А та девочка, которую я встретил после вас?

— Какая девочка? — удивилась она.

— Демонесса, лет тринадцати-четырнадцати. У неё светлая кожа, очень приятное лицо и длинные тёмные волосы.

— Я не знаю такой девочки.

— Странно, а она вас знает

— Что же в этом такого? — Иолит пожала плечами. — У меня много клиентов.

— Так это ваша клиентка? Она знает вас и боится.

Джедайт был уверен, что Иолит знакома с девочкой, но почему-то скрывает это. Она лгала ему — он видел это, потому что лгала она неумело. Слишком неумело для столь зрелого демона... Повинуясь наитию, он вздёрнул рукав рубашки. Платок был на запястье, хотя Джедайт отлично помнил, что снимал его.

— Тебя нет! — крикнул он, вскочив на ноги.

Иолит тоже поднялась, но исчезать и не думала. Ему показалось, что на секунду она стала прозрачной. Но, наверное, всё же показалось. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и с вызовом смотрела на него. Джедайт моргнул, меняя зрение. Он был прав — демонессы не было. Её фигура была тусклой и серой, неотличимой от предметов вокруг.

Сон навалился на него свинцовой тяжестью. Двигаться стало трудно. Сознание затуманилось. И вот Джедайту уже казалось, что он засыпает у себя дома, в уютной и мягкой постели. “Ну уж нет!” — со злостью подумал он, и эта злость выбросила его из сна.

 

Стояла ночь. Джедайт чувствовал себя уставшим и истощенным. Состояние подавленности не оставляло его. Но, наверное, так и должно быть, когда дело, на которое потрачено много времени и сил, так и не завершилось успехом, — заключил он. Демон снял с запястья повязку и со злостью отшвырнул её.

Он мерил шагами тёмную комнату, пока не почувствовал, что у него зуб на зуб не попадает от холода. И только тогда понял, что окно в спальне открыто настежь, а ночь выдалась прохладная. Джедайт закрыл окно и попытался собраться с мыслями.

Выходило, что он опять бросил дело на полпути, опять запаниковал и проснулся раньше времени. Теперь ситуация, предшествовавшая пробуждению, не казалось ему такой уж опасной. Просто он воспринял её чересчур эмоционально.

“Но кем была та девочка?” — спросил он себя, остановившись. Она была ключевой фигурой сна, она управляла этим сном, хотя поначалу он принял её за одну из жертв. Но подросток не может создать такое заклинание, даже если получит доступ к подробному описанию. Разве что этот подросток феноменально одарён и силён. Примерно такой, каким был сам Джедайт в том же возрасте. Но если способность разбираться в сложнейших заклинаниях можно списать на природный талант, то стабильно высокий уровень энергии, которым Повелитель Иллюзий обладал, объяснялся только одним — покровительством Металлии. “Если это и правда подросток, и по силе он может сравниться со мной, то не значит ли это, что Металлия хочет заменить меня?” — с ужасом подумал он. Хотя что значит “меня”? Если хранители мира сменяются, то все четверо. И это было бы логично. Теперешняя четвёрка бездарно проиграла последнюю войну и одержала пиррову победу в предпоследней.

“Что за чушь лезет мне в голову”. Джедайт сел на кровать и потёр виски. Никого заменять Металлия не собирается. Не для этого она снова возродила всех Ши-Тенно. Кроме того, среди хранителей никогда не было женщин.

“Почему я решил, что девочка управляет сном?” Потому что она знает, что спит, и не хочет просыпаться. Потому что заклинание не создаёт для неё иллюзию исполнения заветной мечты — она всего лишь собирала цветы на лугу. Потому что лже-Иолит не хотела говорить о ней, хотя они несомненно знакомы.

“Но девочка не может создать такое заклинание”. Значит, она не девочка. Кардинально изменить свой облик в сновидении невозможно. Нельзя изменить пол и очень сложно — фигуру и черты лица. Скорее всего, иллюзия “поплывёт”, и сновидец превратится в нечто бесформенное и уродливое. Однако можно воссоздать себя прошлого — как это сделала Иолит. Значит, он имеет дело с демонессой, чей возраст исчисляется столетиями, которая приняла облик девочки-подростка, чтобы понаблюдать за ним и сбить его с толку. Кроме того, она знакома с Иолит. Возможно, они учились или работали вместе. Нужно искать среди подруг и коллег знаменитой сновидицы.

— Коралл! — вспомнил Джедайт. Если ассистентку Иолит уже нашли, то она могла бы пролить свет на этот вопрос.

 

Как Морион и обещал, Коралл нашлась и ждала встречи с Джедайтом. Бургомистр исполнил его просьбу — женщину никто ни в чём не обвинял. Она выглядела встревоженной, но не запуганной. И, похоже, неплохо поладила с Кианитом — тот старался держаться поближе к новой знакомой и, кажется, готов был защищать её даже от своего лорда. Джедайт подумал — не выставить ли его, но решил, что сможет сделать это и позже. Кианит мог оказаться полезен.

Джедайту помощница Иолит почему-то тоже сразу понравилась. Впрочем, из списка подозреваемых он её вычеркивать не торопился.

— Я не смог разбудить вашу леди, госпожа Коралл, — сообщил он.

Коралл помрачнела.

— Милорд... если бы я знала, что всё так серьёзно, то ни за что не уехала бы! — горячо проговорила она.

— А зачем вы уехали?

Она смутилась.

— Я давно хотела навестить подругу в Ноктусе, но леди Иолит не отпускала меня. Я увидела, что она уснула надолго, и решила, что успею. В любом случае, я бы вернулась к сегодняшнему утру. Не могла же я пропустить праздник.

— Вы увидели, что леди Иолит уснула надолго? — удивился Джедайт. — Разве не она сама вам об этом сказала?

Коралл улыбнулась.

— Нет. Я вижу это по её ауре. Я уже много лет работаю с леди и, когда она уходит в сновидение, могу предсказать насколько глубоким и долгим оно окажется.

— Но ведь Иолит сама может не знать этого!

— В начале — да. Но в какой-то момент она выбирает стратегию или принимает решение — ну... я так предполагаю — и её энергоструктура меняется. Я выявила кое-какие закономерности, но пока не знаю, будет ли это работать на других сновидцах.

— А леди Иолит знает о ваших исследованиях? — подозрительно спросил Джедайт.

— Конечно же! — воскликнула Коралл. — Она говорит, что я обязательно должна довести их до конца. Но...

Она замерла в растерянности.

— Но... вы предполагаете, что я могла устроить эту сонную эпидемию?

— Я этого не исключаю, — поправил её Джедайт. — Вы ведь сами дали мне повод подозревать вас.

Коралл нервно кивнула. Кианит собрался было сказать что-то, но, встретившись взглядом с лордом, промолчал.

— Я хотел бы знать, какие исследования вела леди Иолит в последнее время.

Девушка ещё больше растерялась и, похоже, наконец испугалась. Она взглянула на Кианита, потом на Джедайта.

— Кианит, нам с госпожой Коралл нужно поговорить наедине.

Адъютант понял происходящее по-своему, и уходить ему совсем не хотелось, однако он вынужден был подчиниться.

— То, что леди Иолит выполняет задания королевы, для меня не секрет, — сказал Джедайт, когда они остались одни.

— Так и есть, милорд. Но, к счастью, в последние лет восемь или даже десять таких заданий не было. Я бы знала. Хотя всё равно не смогла бы рассказать о них вам. Вы же понимаете... Но сейчас леди занимается исключительно частной практикой.

— Мне жаль, Коралл, но эту тему закрыть не получится. Возможно, что кто-то выкрал документы по одной из секретных разработок леди Иолит и сумел воспользоваться ими, несколько модифицировав заклинание. Лучше нам с вами разобраться в этом здесь, пока не сообщая в Ноктус.

Коралл неуверенно кивнула. Для неё разница была невелика — иметь дело с одним из Ши-Тенно или с королевой. Кроме того, если всё-таки дойдёт до доклада Её Величеству, та будет ой как недовольна, что ей не сообщили о произошедшем сразу.

— Извините, но... вы уверены? — в отличие от юмы Ниобы, полукровка Коралл не постеснялась задать этот вопрос.

— Нет, — легко признал Джедайт. — Но можете считать, что это догадка самой леди Иолит. В сновидении она дала мне понять, что узнаёт свою работу.

Увидев, что лицо собеседницы смягчилось, он продолжил:

— Вам известно о заклинании, которое удерживает демона в сновидении против его воли?

Коралл задумалась.

— Нет, я не помню ничего подобного. Зачем нужно такое заклинание? — в её голосе было удивление и возмущение.

Лорд только развел руками.

— Получается, что это старая разработка.

— Если леди Иолит действительно создавала такое заклинание, — в голосе Коралл явственно слышалось сомнение, — то это было до меня. А я работаю у неё уже почти шестьдесят лет.

— Где леди Иолит хранит свои архивы?

Этот вопрос испугал Коралл больше, чем любой из ранее заданных.

— Ну же?

— Не спрашивайте меня, пожалуйста, — умоляющим тоном произнесла она. — Если я покажу вам, то Её Величество разгневается и на меня, и на леди. И на вас тоже.

В её словах был резон. Джедайт вздохнул.

— Из архива ничего не пропадало. Да это и невозможно. Туда никто не может попасть, кроме меня и леди Иолит, — поспешно добавила Коралл.

— Вы уверены? — насмешливо уточнил Джедайт. — И насчёт первого, и насчёт второго?

— Я могу проверить.

— Сколько вам нужно времени?

— Очень мало. Я могу сделать это прямо сейчас. Если вы обещаете не входить в мой сон.

“Так, значит, архив Иолит хранится в мире снов. Умно. И действительно почти идеально надёжно”. Он кивнул и указал ей на мягкое удобное кресло.

— Обещаю. Вы убедили меня. Но если не вернётесь через четверть часа, я отправлюсь искать вас.

Коралл мгновенно погрузилась в сон. Её голова запрокинулась на высокую спинку кресла, а руки безвольно упали на подлокотники.

Разумеется, девочка, которую Джедайт встретил во сне — не она. И столь же очевидно, что демонесса, кем бы она ни была, не станет устраивать сонную эпидемию ради помощи полукровке в её исследованиях. Но у этих двоих могло быть взаимовыгодное сотрудничество — Коралл похищает для неизвестной сновидицы описание заклинания, а та в свою очередь даёт ей возможность наблюдать за уснувшими демонами. Однако в таком случае Коралл не уехала бы из Долуса именно тогда, когда эта возможность ей представилась.

“Я уже решил для себя, что она невиновна, и ищу этому подтверждение”.

Возможно также, что заклинание злоумышленнице передала (продала? отдала по ошибке?) сама Иолит. Совершенно неудивительно, что та в первую очередь решила избавиться от важной свидетельницы. Интересно, обнаружит ли Коралл пропажу в этом случае?

И, главное, чего добивается злоумышленница? Что ей нужно? У Повелителя Иллюзий мелькнула мысль о том, что всё это похоже на массовое жертвоприношение. Кто-то решил подарить Металлии энергию десятка, а то и нескольких десятков демонов. Ему подумалось, что столетия назад идея подобной жертвы не казалась бы столь страшной. Когда-то демонов было больше, а божество было куда сильнее и активнее. “Мы стали слишком добры без постоянного присмотра Металлии, — подумал он. — Слишком? Неужели мне действительно кажется, что слишком?”

— Я успела? — спросила Коралл, открыв глаза.

— Да, более чем.

На сновидение помощница Иолит потратила существенно меньше отпущенных ей пятнадцати минут.

— Архив в полном порядке. Я проверила печати на старых ящиках — ни одна из них не повреждена.

Примерно такого ответа Джедайт и ожидал.

— А если бы ящики открывала сама леди Иолит, вы бы заметили это?

Коралл покачала головой.

— Боюсь, что нет. Хотя... мне почему-то кажется, что она их не открывала. Это примерно как... как с моими исследованиями. Я чувствую что-то, но пока не могу объяснить. Ящики не открывал никто.

Звучало не слишком убедительно.

— Но секретную разработку леди Иолит кто-то выкрал. Кроме её личного архива, она могла храниться...

— Только в королевском архиве.

— В королевский архив проникнуть ещё сложнее, — заметил Джедайт.

“Однако там лежат документы, написанные на бумаге. И уж их-то куда удобнее красть и передавать. — Он едва не рассмеялся вслух. — Если что-то пропало из королевского архива, то это уж точно не моя головная боль”.

Но использовано заклинание здесь, в Долусе. И кому легче всего было похитить его, а заодно и модифицировать, как ни леди Иолит? Но для кого?

— А давно ли ваша хозяйка посещала королевский архив?

— М... — Коралл сцепила пальцы. Похоже, вопрос поставил её в тупик. — Очень давно. Я уже и не помню, когда именно.

— Разве она не должна там время от времени бывать по долгу службы? — удивился Джедайт. — Да, в последние годы Её Величество не давала ей поручений, но...

— Ещё раньше. Леди Иолит даже в Ноктусе бывает очень редко. Королевские посланники в последние годы приезжали сюда. А личной аудиенции она удостаивалась...

“Похоже, дела у леди идут не слишком удачно. Неужели она попала в немилость к королеве?”

— ...да, вспомнила! Во время той войны на Другой Земле. Вы тогда... вы тогда...

— Ещё не умер, — подсказал Джедайт. — Или уже?

— Кажется, ещё нет, — Коралл залилась краской. — Тогда ходили слухи, что вы отстранены от дел. Может... может, вы даже знаете, зачем королева вызывала леди Иолит?

— Нет. У меня были другие проблемы, — как можно безразличнее бросил демон. Он ничего не помнил о том времени.

“Надо же, ходили слухи, что я отстранён от дел! Жаль, я не занялся сбором слухов. Возможно, в них есть доля правды”. Разумеется, надёжнее было бы всё вспомнить. Магия сновидения могла бы отлично помочь в этом. Но Джедайту слишком нравилось ощущать себя двадцатичетырёхлетним. Нет никакой радости в том, чтобы взваливать на себя груз нескольких веков почти чужой жизни.

“Этим путём я ничего не добьюсь”, — решил он. Впрочем, в действительности ему просто хотелось сменить тему разговора.

— Хорошо, давайте попробуем иначе. У леди Иолит есть подруги в Долусе? Среди демонов?

— Конечно. Леди Розелит, леди Нозеан, леди Эвклаз...

— Кто из них практикует магию сновидения?

— Никто, — уверенно ответила Коралл. — Леди Розелит и леди Эвклаз — стихийные маги, а специализация леди Нозеан — психометрия.

— Психометрия тоже относится к магии сознания, — заметил Джедайт.

— Да, у леди Нозеан есть ещё небольшие телепатические способности. Но в сновидениях она не разбирается совсем. Когда её дочери понадобилась помощь, она обратилась к леди Иолит....

Коралл с ошеломлённым видом замерла. Кажется, она только сейчас поняла что-то.

— Когда это было?

— Кажется, как раз незадолго до того, как леди уснула. А перед моим отъездом в Ноктус она снова приходила и спрашивала о леди Иолит. Ох, как же я могла забыть об этом! Я должна была сразу сказать вам! — Коралл прижала ладони к щекам. Она выглядела виноватой.

— А о чём именно вы говорили?

Джедайт едва удержался от того, чтобы недовольно поморщиться. Он устал, никак не мог сложить все имеющиеся факты в единую картину, и излишняя эмоциональность собеседницы как-то особенно раздражала его. Коралл, кажется, поняла это и постаралась придать лицу серьёзное выражение.

— Я ответила, что леди ушла в сновидение, и что это может продлиться несколько дней. Леди Нозеан спросила, нормально ли это. Я ответила, что да, такое случается с магами-сновидцами.

— Леди Нозеан давно знает леди Иолит, но только сейчас заинтересовалась её длительными сновидениями?

— Похоже, что так. И она выглядела обеспокоенной. Впрочем, наверное, она волновалась из-за дочери.

Дочь... Джедайт вспомнил девочку из сна. “Да нет же, я ведь уже понял, что та демонесса — не ребёнок. И всё же, что если это ловушка для Иолит?”

— А что с её дочерью? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю. Леди Иолит не отметила этот визит в своём журнале. Для неё это была не работа, а дружеская помощь.

— Но помочь дочери леди Нозеан она не успела... — задумчиво проговорил Джедайт.

— Видимо, да, — подтвердила Коралл, — потому что через два дня... Нет, неужели всё это связано?

Через два дня леди Нозеан спрашивала Коралл о её хозяйке. Значит ли это, что ловушка предназначалась не только для Иолит?

— Я не уверен, что это связано с дочерью леди Нозеан. — Джедайт предпочёл не высказывать своих подозрений. — Кстати, что с ней случилось?

— Я не знаю. Леди Иолит не сказала.

— А сколько ей лет?

Коралл смущённо пожала плечами.

— Я слышала только, что она младшая в семье.

— Вы должны связаться с леди Нозеан и узнать, в чём там дело. Я подозреваю, что её дочь тоже спит уже не первый день. Если это действительно так, скажите леди, что я хочу сам взглянуть на неё. И не медлите, это очень важно.

Не сговариваясь, они оба обернулась к окну. Небо только начинало светлеть.

— Хотя... — Джедайт смущённо кашлянул. — Можно подождать и до утра.

 

**4 сентября, раннее утро**

 

Гелиодор вспоминала разговор со сновидцем и пыталась понять, что же её так напугало. Если думать логично, то ничего страшного не было. Сновидец не угрожал ей, не кричал, не пытался приказывать. Он был с ней искренне милым. Гелиодор отчего-то вздрогнула и зябко обхватила руками колени. В тёмном небе взрывались военные корабли, напоминая ей о фонариках из бумаги, которыми родители украшали их дом на праздники, и долусских фейерверках. В этой фантазии шла война — очищающая война, напомнила себе Гелиодор — и можно было спокойно подумать.

Она не хотела, чтобы сновидец догадался о её истинной роли, но всё же не мысль о его гневе приводила её в ужас. Было что-то ещё. 

Сновидец счёл её ребёнком — это, конечно, задевало, но в то же время играло Гелиодор на руку. Она почему-то ни разу не пробовала быть ребёнком в фантазиях. Потому что... потому что...

Гелиодор нахмурилась, выцепив неприятную мысль. Сновидец счёл её ребёнком, и, к сожалению, рядом с ним так и было. Все её атаки не то что не произвели на него впечатления — он, скорее всего, даже не понял, что его атакуют. Он улыбался ей и развлекал ничего не значащим разговором, а сам в это время ломал её сны. Да, сновидец был с ней мил, но не похоже, чтобы её слова, её желания, её силы могли хоть как-то на него повлиять. Управлять им Гелиодор могла не более, чем разгулявшейся стихией или ходом солнца и Земли по небосводу. Словно она в сравнении с ним была какой-то жалкой пылинкой — или её вовсе не существовало! 

Такой беспомощной Гелиодор себя даже наяву не чувствовала. Он пришел и безо всяких усилий отодвинул её с её силами на задний план. О каком контроле над ситуацией вообще могла идти речь, если каждый второй сновидец мог запросто разрушить то, что она создавала? Гелиодор украдкой вытерла слезу.

И всё-таки кое-что Гелиодор сделать сумела. Во-первых, она сбежала. Во-вторых, иллюзия рушащегося сна вышла красивой: Гелиодор наблюдала за ней из соседнего кубика и даже пожалела, что сновидец не захотел остаться на руинах подольше, а предпочёл “проснуться”.

А потом она его не удержала, и он на самом деле проснулся. Возможно, она что-то намудрила с его фантазией, но, скорей всего, и сама основа фантазии была непрочной.

— Не так уж вам и хотелось меня спасти, сэр сновидец, — сердито бросила Гелиодор в воздух и вдруг рассмеялась. Она вовсе не проиграла. Просто нужно сесть и хорошенько подумать: представить, что это логическая задачка на тактику и сообразительность, что-то вроде школьных тестов. Нужно перечислить препятствия, учесть возможности и найти решение. Решение есть всегда.

Итак, препятствия. Она не могла залезть ему в голову даже при помощи Башни. Она не могла вдохнуть в него сильные чувства. На него не действовала её магия иллюзий. Он умел развеивать иллюзии Башни. Он попадал внутрь Башни не с её помощью, а через чужие сны. Гелиодор представить не могла, где столкнётся с ним в следующий раз.

“До чего же много препятствий!” Гелиодор встала и быстрым шагом спустилась с холма. На ходу ей думалось лучше. “Что я о нём знаю? Он сновидец. Он знает леди Иолит и бургомистра Долуса, сэра Мориона. Возможно, именно он обнаружил, что с леди Иолит что-то не так, и поднял тревогу. Времени-то прошло ещё совсем немного. Бургомистр принял во внимание его слова: значит, несмотря на возраст, у него есть какое-никакое имя. К слову об имени — я не знаю, как его зовут. Но и он моего имени не знает, так что мы в расчёте”.

Было кое-что ещё, что тревожило Гелиодор, ещё одно знакомое лицо из сна — сэр Кианит, так легко, так удачно сбежавший от них с Гермес в самом начале их приключений. Гелиодор думала, что его не вовремя разбудили, но, возможно, он понял, что происходит, раньше них самих и позвал сновидца, своего друга или однокашника, который знал леди Иолит? Но даже если так, сновидец не мог узнать от сэра Кианита что-то особенное, более важное, чем то, что сам выяснил во время их встречи. Ни Гелиодор, ни Гермес не называли своих имен. И какой бы её ни увидел Кианит, сновидец теперь всё равно знал её настоящий облик. Итак, Кианита можно было вычеркнуть из уравнения: если он не сновидец, то свою роль уже сыграл. Можно было переходить к решению.

Ответ на самый простой из вопросов: если сновидец развеивает иллюзию Башни, надо тут же её воссоздать. Если бы Гелиодор в первый раз не растерялась, сейчас бы у сновидца была фантазия понадежнее.

И без собственных иллюзий Гелиодор в принципе могла обойтись. В одной книжке она читала про человека, который имитировал смерть с помощью всего лишь пузырька крови. Пузырёк был прикреплен к груди и от легчайшего укола лопнул. Белая рубашка эффектно окрасилась кровью, человек рухнул в воду с обрыва, тело не искали. После такого примера Гелиодор уж точно стыдно было жаловаться. Если даже человек смог извернуться и найти решение, то и она, демон, сможет. Она ведь справилась в этот раз, изобразила, что просыпается, а на самом деле переместилась в другой сектор и силами Башни создала на своем месте пепел. “Всё-таки иллюзии — нечто большее, чем магия, — самодовольно подумала Гелиодор. — Это образ мыслей”. Да, ей очень повезло с даром.

Третье препятствие — сновидец может прийти куда угодно, в любой сон, о котором узнает. Но как только он попытается разрушить фантазию (а он попытается, Гелиодор нисколько не сомневалась), Башня ей скажет. Чтобы привести сновидца в башню, ей придется всего лишь сказать правду и предложить ему прогуляться до очень интересного места. Если он такая любопытная лиса, как Гелиодор показалось, он наверняка согласится, даже если приглашение будет исходить от ребёнка...

Увлекшись, Гелиодор не заметила, как близко подошла к месту, где войска леди Миларит разбили лагерь. Конечно, с формальной точки зрения леди Миларит не командовала войсками, а была чем-то вроде Циркона — историком, но в реальном времени. Гелиодор вспомнила белоснежную фантазию Циркона — в Миллениуме, оказывается, было так много белого — и подумала, что леди Миларит — просто антипод Циркона. И их взгляды были не менее полярны, чем миры. Если Циркон яростно протестовал против войны, то, по мнению леди, именно война делала демонов демонами. Войска леди Миларит выжигали каждую пядь отвоёванной земли, очищая её для новой жизни. У Гелиодор её методы вызывали большие сомнения, но фантазия сама по себе нравилась. Гелиодор даже гордилась, что смогла придумать этот безупречно чёрный мир — с чёрной травой, которая оставляла угольный след, если коснуться, с чёрным небом, на котором не было ни солнца, ни звёзд, с деревьями и их голыми чёрными ветками, с чёрным бездонным морем. Раньше она не знала, что существует столько оттенков чёрного.

Гуляя по чужим фантазиям, Гелиодор избегала встреч с их владельцами. Взаимодействие спящего и его фантазии зачастую оказывалось слишком уж интимным. В такие моменты Гелиодор чувствовала себя неловко и неприятно, словно подглядывала в замочную скважину. Она всё-таки была чужеродным телом в их симбиотической системе и впридачу могла нарушить устоявшееся равновесие. От одних её прогулок ничего не менялось, но стоило ей заговорить с гостем своими, а не его словами — и мир становился иным.

Нет, ей точно не следовало вмешиваться в фантазию сновидца. Она всё испортила. Гелиодор вздохнула и, сделав себя невидимой, принялась обходить лагерь леди Миларит по дуге. Фантазия сновидца была такой хрупкой, такой нежной и даже не успела затвердеть. Надо было не торопиться: промолчать, предоставив иллюзиям действовать так, как от них ожидал их владелец...

Гелиодор остановилась и решительно помотала головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Раз она не знает наверняка, лучше считать, что дело было в идее и не грызть себя понапрасну. А идею она выбрала лучшую из возможного. Что подводило её к ... 

Идея. Какую же выбрать идею? Оставшиеся препятствия из её списка были самыми сложными. Чтобы создать фантазию, надо было знать желания. Чтобы знать желания, надо было знать мысли. Чтобы знать мысли, надо было заставить сновидца открыться. Чтобы открыться, он должен был испытать сильные эмоции — сильные эмоции ослабляют защиту.

Гелиодор огляделась по сторонам, решая, куда же ей направиться дальше. Фантазия выросла со времени её последнего визита и теперь простиралась на десятки километров от леди Миларит. На севере от лагеря лежало то самое море, на западе шёл красивый воздушный бой... Гелиодор подумала, ещё раз вздохнула и села там, где стояла. Сначала дело, потом развлечения.

Было бы замечательно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию с Гермес. Гермес мыслила совершенно по-другому. Но Гелиодор не хотела рассказывать ей о сновидце. Гермес ещё не оправилась и, чего доброго, решит, что сновидец — это Злой Волшебник, который пришёл её убить...

“А что если он и правда тот Злой Волшебник, о котором говорила Гермес? — с ужасом подумала Гелиодор. — Что если он уже давно ходит по башне, изучает чужие фантазии и...” — на чудовищное “и” у неё не хватило воображения, но одна мысль о чужом, недоброжелательном взгляде в спину заставляла поёжиться. А ведь сновидец мог быть и не один — ей уже рисовалась целая толпа сновидцев, шныряющих по иллюзиям, записывающих в маленькие черные книжечки каждое слово, нет, каждую мысль спящих демонов, чтобы по пробуждении обратить против них их секреты. Сама идея подобного использования Башни вызывала отвращение. “Но это возможно, — упрямо сказала себе Гелиодор. — С помощью Башни можно узнавать секреты. Действительно любые секреты. И результат превзойдёт самые смелые ожидания. И кому какое дело, что это исказит саму суть Башни? — Гелиодор вскочила и сделала несколько нервных шагов. — Башня — не оружие!”

Башня — это нечто чудесное. Башня...

Гелиодор глубоко вдохнула, встала ровно и спрятала руки за спину.

— Для решения задачи не имеет значения, является ли сновидец Злым Волшебником или нет, — объявила Гелиодор так, словно стояла у доски. — Я вычеркиваю этот вопрос из списка.

А вот толпа сновидцев на решение повлиять ещё как могла. Гелиодор снова села, а потом даже легла и постаралась расслабиться. Она ещё не пробовала сливаться с Башней, но догадывалась, что это возможно. Для неё Башня не выставляла никаких границ. Башня доверяла ей безгранично, и такое доверие Гелиодор странным образом трогало.

Гелиодор закрыла глаза, раскинула руки и представила, что летит и в то же время — неподвижно лежит на чёрной траве. Она видела себя со стороны: маленькое белое пятно, которое делалось всё меньше и меньше.

“Я — ветер над чёрным холмом. Я — чёрный холм и чёрная трава на нём. Я — горы, море без дна и огонь, — мысленно шептала она. Слова облегчали переход, и Гелиодор больше не чувствовала собственного тела. — Я — мир как он есть. Я — чужая фантазия. Я — Башня!”

Получилось. Теперь Гелиодор была большой, нет, просто огромной. Детали фантазий, например, военные дирижабли, казались крошечными, не больше ногтя на мизинце. Это было забавно, а когда они взрывались, ещё и щекотно. Гелиодор ощущала обитателей фантазий, Гермес в башне, двоих новых гостей на окраинах — и никого больше. Никакого чужеродного присутствия, никаких сновидцев с чёрными книжечками. Тишь, гладь и благодать. Гелиодор нащупала в пространстве собственное тело и обратила на него взор...

Вернуться не получалось. Тело было слишком маленьким. Её сознание охватывало всю Башню и не могло ужаться до размеров черепной коробки. В панике Гелиодор попробовала ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, но тщетно — до тех пор, пока чья-то большая тёплая рука не собрала её сознание в ладонь и, слепив из него шарик, не забросила обратно в тело. 

Когда Гелиодор снова осознала себя в своем теле, то она лежала, уткнувшись лицом в траву, и рыдала взахлёб, пальцами расцарапывая неподатливую землю. Та сила, что помогла ей вернуться, снова пришла в движение и переместила Гелиодор обратно на цветочный луг. Гелиодор в последний раз всхлипнула, зажмурилась и села, подставляя лицо солнечном лучам. 

Это был совершенно смертоносный трюк. Это было даже не весело! Она просто взяла и едва себя не убила. В следующий раз даже Башня не сумела бы ей помочь: сознание бы окончательно разорвало связи с телом и в лучшем случае она бы осталась бестелесным призраком, а в худшем... Гелиодор ощутила неприятный холодок. Происходящее было слишком уж серьёзным.

Чтобы успокоиться, Гелиодор, не вставая, повернула Башню и оказалась в промежутке между двумя фантазиями, живом воплощении её незаконченной, оставшейся дома картины. Бурная река текла меж двух скалистых берегов, но, если приглядеться, было видно, что дно её выложено разноцветной искрящейся мозаикой. Ступая по поверхности воды, Гелиодор вышла на середину реки и плавно опустилась на дно. Вода не мешала ей дышать. Гелиодор не чувствовала ни холода, ни влаги, хотя её волосы и одежда шевелились и раздувались, словно намокая. Глядеть на мир сквозь толщу воды было непривычно.

“Вот как надо закончить картину! — вдруг поняла Гелиодор. — На дне реки должна лежать девушка в белом платье, с длинными тёмными волосами. Чуть постарше Гермес, но демонесса. Её глаза должны быть широко открыты и смотреть в небо. Я назову картину... назову... Офелия! — Гелиодор, запрокинув голову, засмеялась. Вверх побежала цепочка пузырьков. — Ну конечно же! А в руках у неё будет цветок. Наверное, фиолетовый, но надо сначала примерить, пойдёт ли к цветовой гамме...”

Вдохновение развеяло клочки страха и вернуло Гелиодор на землю, к её нынешним задачам. Ей предстояло придумать ловушки для сновидца — ведь есть ситуации, на которые невольно реагирует и открывается каждый демон — и выйти поприветствовать новых гостей. Гелиодор решила начать с последнего.

“Может, сновидец больше не вернётся”, — подумала она и, к сожалению, сама себе не поверила.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 сентября, утро**

 

Леди Нозеан жила в поместье неподалёку от Долуса. После недолгих раздумий Джедайт решил телепортироваться. Поездка верхом была бы приятней и позволила бы сэкономить энергию, которая сейчас, в преддверии нового сложного путешествия в мир снов, совсем не помешает, но это отняло бы слишком много времени. 

Впрочем, Повелитель Иллюзий чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он думал, что после разговора с Коралл будет до самого рассвета мучиться сомнениями и догадками, однако уснул почти мгновенно и не видел никаких снов. Когда он около десяти утра вышел из телепортационной кабины в доме леди Нозеан и сэра Виллемита, настроение у него было приподнятым. Коралл и Кианит появились следом.

В доме стояла какая-то странная тишина. Хозяева держались с должной почтительностью, но не проявляли волнения, столь характерного для всех демонов, к которым Джедайту случалось приезжать с визитами. Заметно было, что есть проблема, занимающая их куда больше. Сэр Виллемит приветствовал прибывших, представил себя и свою жену и предложил Лорду Восточной Провинции и его спутникам пройти в гостиную. Джедайту полагалось сделать паузу, дав хозяевам возможность поинтересоваться самочувствием гостей после телепортации и предложить им угощение. Однако ему не хотелось затягивать визит, и он сразу перешёл к делу:

— Сэр Виллемит, леди Нозеан, я слышал, что ваша дочь попала в беду, и это связано с магией сновидения. Расскажите мне, что произошло, и я постараюсь помочь.

Хозяева дома переглянулись. Заговорил Виллемит:

— Боюсь, мы мало что можем рассказать, лорд Джедайт. Неделю назад, двадцать восьмого августа Гелиодор легла спать. Когда после обеда мы не сумели её разбудить, то, конечно, забеспокоились. Моя жена связалась со своей подругой, леди Иолит, и попросила помочь. Но... — он помолчал и несколько мгновений глядел как бы сквозь Джедайта, — она до сих пор спит.

Джедайт же смотрел на леди Нозеан. Та сидела прямо, не позволяя себе откинуться на спинку стула. Взгляд её был опущен, лицо бледно, а губы сжаты. Она напоминала девочку из сна. Правда, волосы демонессы были светлее — не чёрные, а золотисто-каштановые, но такие же гладкие и прямые. Хотя цвет волос у женщин — вещь очень непостоянная. А вот черты лица были похожи. Джедайт не мог разглядеть, какого цвета у неё глаза. Какие были глаза у девочки? Он не помнил. Кого он встретил во сне? Леди Нозеан? Её дочь, которая вполне может походить на мать?

— В вашей семье есть маги-сновидцы? — спросил он.

— Нет, насколько мне известно. В нашей семье все, кроме Ковеллин, нашей старшей дочери, связаны с магией сознания, но магов-сновидцев пока что не было. 

“Или были, но скрывали это”, — добавил про себя Джедайт. Магический дар демона всегда является сочетанием способностей его родителей. Именно поэтому далеко не каждая пара может иметь детей, и пресловутое благословение Металлии — всего лишь проверка на генетическую совместимость. 

Впрочем, вполне возможно, что эти двое действительно ничего не знают о сновидческой магии.

— Я хотел бы взглянуть на леди Гелиодор.

— Конечно, — Виллемит поднялся. Его рука легла на плечо жены, и леди Нозеан осталась сидеть. — Идёмте, я проведу вас.

Лорд Восточной Провинции встал и жестом остановил вскинувшегося следом Кианита. Когда они вышли, Виллемит тихо, стараясь не привлечь внимания оставшихся в гостиной, спросил:

— Лорд Джедайт, что с леди Иолит?

— Думаю, то же самое, что и с вашей дочерью. Что-то держит их обеих во сне.

Сказанное прозвучало слишком мрачно и угрожающе, и Джедайт добавил:

— Леди Гелиодор пострадала первой, и через её сон мне будет легче устранить причину.

— Первой? Но почему она? — голос Виллемита уже не был спокойным. — Мы проверяли тот вечер, после которого Гелиодор заснула. Не произошло ничего необычного. Она не находила никаких артефактов. Не общалась ни с кем посторонним... Не пила из бутылочки с надписью “Яд”.

Он криво улыбнулся.

— А каким образом вы “проверяли тот вечер”? — заинтересовался лорд.

— Моя жена умеет считывать память с предметов. Психометрия. Мы видели, что делала Гелиодор на протяжении практически всего дня, но нам это ничего не дало. — Виллемит сбавил шаг и остановился: — Нам сюда. Прошу вас.

Он открыл дверь, и они вошли в просторную светлую комнату. В ней было что-то от детской — слишком жизнерадостные обои с золотистыми пионами и бабочками, апельсиново-оранжевый ковёр, разноцветные подушки на креслах. Джедайт подумал, что Гелиодор, должно быть, уже не живёт с родителями постоянно, и её комнаты остались нетронутыми с тех времён, когда в них водились игрушки. Подсознательно он уже чувствовал, что его догадка неверна, но не успел осмыслить это.

Виллемит, не останавливаясь, прошёл к следующей двери, за которой оказался кабинет, обставленный уже вполне по-взрослому, миновав который, они наконец попали в спальню. У кровати Гелиодор сидела юма. При виде хозяина с гостем она поспешно вскочила и поклонилась. Виллемит жестом отпустил её.

Джедайт подошел ближе, чтобы разглядеть спящую демонессу, и остолбенел от изумления. Перед ним была девочка из сна. Не похожая на неё взрослая женщина, которую он ожидал увидеть, а почти ребёнок. “Это невозможно!” — подумал он. Красивая и логичная версия, которую он успел выстроить, рухнула в одно мгновение. Сном управлял подросток, и это перечёркивало все предположения о заговорах и хищениях из королевского архива. Скорее уж, при взгляде на Гелиодор вспоминалась сказка о Белоснежке — девочке с кожей белой, как снег, и волосами чёрными, как чёрное дерево, отправленной злой мачехой в сон, из которого нельзя проснуться. Но где же отравленное яблоко?

— Вы действительно не нашли никаких артефактов? — спросил Джедайт. — Это может быть предмет, в котором больше нет магической силы, поскольку заклинание уже использовано.

— Мы не нашли никаких незнакомых предметов в её комнатах, с магией внутри или без. — Виллемит подошёл к дочери и, задумавшись, почти неосознанным жестом погладил её по голове. — Практически все вещи здесь заказывали мы.

— Сколько лет леди Гелиодор?

— Пятнадцать. Госпожа Коралл вам не сказала? 

Джедайт отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Она кажется младше, — не то спросил, не то констатировал он.

“О эта роковая цифра пятнадцать!” Как страшно, должно быть, потерять ребёнка такого возраста. “Пожалуй, хорошо, что в прошлой жизни у меня не было родителей, и моя смерть никому не принесла боли”.

— Вы позволите? — Джедайт сел рядом с кроватью девочки.

Если всё совершенно не так, как ему представлялось, то, может, она такая же жертва, как и остальные? Однако аура Гелиодор ярко сияла. Не было никаких признаков энергетического истощения. “И ведь как она провела меня! Обманула Повелителя Иллюзий!” — не без уважения подумал Джедайт. Нет-нет, это прелестное создание не жертва.

— Мне нужно будет войти в сон вашей дочери, — сообщил он Виллемиту. — Надеюсь, вы не возражаете?

— Конечно же. Вы займетесь этим прямо сейчас? Вам что-нибудь понадобится?

Джедайт покачал головой.

— Нет, я сделаю это, когда вернусь в Долус. Сейчас мне хотелось бы узнать у вас кое-какие подробности. Интересовалась ли леди Гелиодор магией сновидения? Как я понимаю, соответствующих способностей у неё нет, — (“Не было до последнего времени”, — отметил он про себя). — Есть ли среди её друзей маги-сновидцы?

— Она — не интересовалась, но её личная юма... — начал было Виллемит и вопросительно посмотрел на Джедайта. — Вы же знаете о Гермес, не так ли?

— Нет.

— Вот как, — Виллемит слегка нахмурился. — Леди Иолит знала, и я решил, что она вела записи. В тот день, когда мы не смогли разбудить Гелиодор, мы обнаружили, что уснула и её личная юма, Гермес. У Гермес как раз есть сновидческие способности. Небольшие, конечно, но и их можно развить. В Ноктусе, когда Гелиодор на занятиях, она ходит на специальные курсы.

Джедайт кивнул. Услышанное не слишком удивило его.

— Я думаю, леди Иолит восприняла вашу просьбу как нечто личное и не стала ни с кем делиться подробностями, — объяснил он. — Она не могла предполагать, что всё окажется столь серьёзно. На юму Гермес мне тоже нужно будет взглянуть. Что касается леди Иолит... часто ли ваша дочь встречалась с ней? Разговаривали ли они наедине?

— Они встречались только когда леди Иолит приезжала сюда погостить. Я не замечал, чтобы моя дочь и леди Иолит находили общие темы для бесед.

И в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Непонятным оставалось только самое главное — откуда у Гелиодор столь сильное и страшное заклинание.

Джедайт коснулся лба спящей девочки. 

— Я поставил якорь, чтобы проникнуть в сон леди Гелиодор, — пояснил он. — Теперь я хочу увидеть Гермес.

По дороге назад Джедайт задержался в кабинете. Его внимание привлекла картина в раме, почему-то стоящая на столе. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, он обнаружил, что рама пуста, а изображение в ней — иллюзия. На картине была река, несущая свои воды меж скал. Джедайт услышал приглушённый шум воды. С одной стороны берег напоминал каменную стену. Под толщей воды было отчётливо различимо мозаичное дно.

— Гелиодор недовольна этой картиной и никак не может закончить её, — сказал Виллемит. — На мой взгляд, вышло любопытно. 

— О да, — согласился Джедайт.

 

Юма Гермес жила в отдельной комнате в мансарде, над апартаментами своей хозяйки. Постоянной сиделки к ней не приставили, но видно было, что за девушкой присматривают и ухаживают. Однако более всего привилегированное положение юмы выдавали дамские часы на цепочке, лежащий на комоде рядом с кроватью. Там же стопкой были сложены три тетради — по всей видимости, конспекты с тех самых курсов по магии сновидения — с аккуратными разноцветными закладками. В этой комнате вообще всё было аккуратно — идеально ровно стоящие на полке книги, тщательно начищенные туфельки под кроватью.

Та ли это юма, которую Джедайт встретил на балу? Он силился вспомнить, но разглядеть лицо девушки во сне ему не удалось — он смотрел на неё не более секунды. Странно, почему ему казалось, что он узнает эту юму, если вновь увидит её?

Джедайт приподнял длинный рукав ночной сорочки Гермес. Под ним была повязка с вышитым символом — похожая на ту, которую он не взял с собой из Нифльхейма. Ложась спать неделю назад, юма Гермес намеревалась путешествовать по сновидениям. Сейчас, после недельного сна, у неё всё ещё было на удивление много энергии, хотя её аура и не сияла так, как у Гелиодор.

“Уже кое-что!” — с удовлетворением отметил Джедайт. Чтобы подтвердить своё новое предположение, он должен был побеседовать с леди Нозеан. 

 

— Расскажите же нам, сэр Кианит, не скрывайте от нас ничего! — весёлый голос определенно принадлежал Коралл.

— Ну ладно, уговорили, — сдался Кианит, и в этот момент Джедайт и Виллемит вошли в гостиную.

Адъютант смутился и поспешно отвёл взгляд, отчего у Лорда Восточной Провинции возникло сильное подозрение, что вопрос был о нём. Не окажись рядом Виллемита, ему было бы сложно побороть искушение подождать за дверью и узнать, что именно собирался сказать Кианит. Хотя подслушивать Джедайт считал ниже своего достоинства. 

— Не желаете ли чаю, лорд Джедайт? — любезно спросила Нозеан и потянулась к чайнику. 

Она сама и другие гости пили чай. На столе стоял поднос со сладостями. Демонесса выглядела уже не такой бледной и потерянной, как полчаса назад. Видимо, что-то из сказанного Коралл или Кианитом приободрило её.

— Нет, благодарю вас. Леди Нозеан, мне нужно поговорить с вами наедине.

— Конечно. 

Она встала, расправила платье и задумалась. 

— Думаю, библиотека подойдет лучше всего, — вполголоса подсказал сэр Виллемит. — Мы подождём вас здесь.

Леди Нозеан благодарно кивнула мужу и повернулась к Джедайту:

— Прошу вас, милорд, идёмте со мной.

Библиотека, расположенная буквально за соседней дверью, оказалась неожиданно большой. Несколько десятилетий назад, во время очередного бума интереса к Земле, книги вновь вошли в моду. Они ввозились в Тёмное Королевство, переводились, снабжались обширными комментариями, и каждый уважающий себя демон просто обязан был иметь хотя бы скромную библиотеку. Сейчас мода прошла, но библиотеки остались. Книг, написанных демонами, было немного, однако и они здесь присутствовали.

— У вас хорошая подборка магической литературы, — сказал Джедайт, остановившись у соответствующего стеллажа. — Но магия сновидения здесь, как я понимаю, не представлена?

— Почему же, есть несколько книг. — Нозеан скользнула взглядом по корешкам и уточнила: — Они стоят не здесь, а в моей личной библиотеке. Когда речь заходит о магии сознания, трудно не посвятить хоть несколько глав — а то и целый том — магии снов. 

— А никто в этом доме в последние дни не интересовался этим томом? — спросил Джедайт, не слишком надеясь получить полезные сведения.

Скорее всего, даже упомянутый “целый том” был достаточно поверхностен и не позволял создать по-настоящему сложное и мощное заклинание. Возможно, в недрах этой библиотеки была действительно серьёзная книга — их слишком много, чтобы хозяйка могла упомнить все — и Гелиодор нашла её. Но отыскать эту книгу сейчас было почти нереально.

— Нет, никто не трогал его после того, как Гелиодор взяла его и несколько других книг для своей юмы. Это было ещё в начале каникул. 

— Понятно, — Джедайт улыбнулся. “Удивительно только, что её родители до сих пор ничего не поняли”. — Леди Нозеан, мне необходимо поговорить с вами о том, чем занималась леди Гелиодор в день накануне... происшествия. Ваш супруг сказал, что вы исследовали этот вопрос.

— Да, это так, лорд Джедайт. Что именно вы хотите узнать?

— Пока не могу сказать точно. Поэтому хочу услышать как можно более подробный рассказ о последнем её часе перед сном.

Подумав, леди Нозеан начала перечислять: 

— Незадолго до того, как она легла, мы с ней обсуждали её грядущий отъезд. Первого числа в школе Гелиодор начинаются... начались занятия, и надо было решить, что из вещей и книг ей следует подготовить. И опять-таки, форма... Мы заговорились, и когда закончили, было уже довольно поздно, почти одиннадцать часов. На каникулах Гелиодор старается ложиться пораньше. Она пожелала мне спокойной ночи, заглянула к отцу к библиотеку и ушла к себе. Как обычно, Гермес помогала ей готовиться ко сну. Они немного поговорили, Гермес ушла к себе, Гелиодор легла, выключила свет и уснула...

Она провела рукой по лицу и растерянно посмотрела на Джедайта:

— Стоит ли мне пересказать наш разговор про школу? В нём не было ничего, что... — она замолчала, сделала глубокий вдох и сказала: — А о чём она говорила с Гермес, я попросту не знаю.

— Нет, школа тут, пожалуй, ни при чём.

Если, конечно, Гелиодор не затеяла это всё для того, чтобы не попасть туда. 

— Прошу прощения, но... насколько я понял, вы видели, что происходило во время их разговора с помощью психометрической магии.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я показала вам увиденное? — спросила Нозеан после небольшой, почти незаметной заминки.

Джедайт сделал вид, что сомневается.

— Пожалуй, это было бы наилучшим вариантом, — ответил он, выдержав паузу.

Нозеан сделала несколько шагов, остановилась перед свободным, не заставленным мебелью участком библиотеки и вытянула руки вдоль тела.

— Я покажу вам, что было с того момента, как Гелиодор вошла в спальню, и до того, как она уснула. Это примерно пятнадцать минут.

Она закрыла глаза и запрокинула голову. Пространство перед ней замерцало. Из небольших искорок постепенно соткалась уже знакомая Джедайту спальня, но угол обзора был другим, словно Джедайт и Нозеан смотрели чуть сверху, со стороны зеркала.

Девочки вошли в комнату, оживлённо беседуя — Гелиодор, яркая, радостная, совсем похожая на ребёнка в своём белом вышитом платьице, и Гермес — выше её на голову, уже почти взрослая, в строгой одежде служанки. Она даже улыбалась серьёзно. Джедайт с удивлением наблюдал за их диалогом, из которого не слышал ни слова. Безусловно, лидером в этой паре была Гелиодор — как демон и как хозяйка — но связывавшие девочек отношения до странности напоминали дружбу. Они не скрывали своей привязанности друг к другу и не стеснялись её.

Картинка резко изменилась — теперь Гелиодор была в ночной сорочке. Она сидела перед зеркалом, а Гермес расчёсывала ей волосы. Поначалу они выглядели так, как и положено госпоже и камеристке, но Гелиодор вновь начала рассказывать что-то. Гермес комментировала очень живо и даже возражала. Наконец беседа перетекла в спор, Гелиодор вскочила, принялась ходить по комнате, энергично жестикулируя. Она даже выхватила у юмы щётку для волос и сделала несколько выразительных движений, словно рисуя ею в воздухе. Гермес едва успевала поворачивать голову, чтобы уследить за своей леди. Впрочем, спор этот совсем не походил на ссору. Обе его участницы наконец рассмеялись и закончили беседу вполне мирно.

После ухода юмы Гелиодор не легла в кровать. Сначала она сидела, глядя в окно и в нетерпении накручивая на палец прядь волос. Потом начала снова ходить по комнате, то и дело поглядывая на часы — те самые, что Джедайт видел в комнате Гермес, или точно такие же. Наконец, словно дождавшись нужного момента, она захлопнула крышку часов, нырнула в постель и мгновенно уснула. 

— Благодарю вас, леди. И прошу простить меня за столь личную просьбу. Должен сказать вам, что нечто важное я действительно узнал.

— Прошу вас, расскажите, что вы узнали! — попросила Нозеан, открыв глаза.

— Пока я не хотел бы об этом говорить, поскольку не уверен в своих предположениях, — Джедайт постарался, чтобы его голос звучал мягко, но настойчиво.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, милорд, каков ваш диагноз? Чего мне ждать? Когда Гелиодор проснётся?

— Я думаю, через несколько часов. Самое большое — через сутки, — ответил он наобум, сделав вид, что не заметил первого вопроса.

Её лицо просветлело.

— Спасибо, — сказала она с облегчением. Похоже, она нисколько не усомнилась в его словах. — Спасибо вам!

Джедайт улыбнулся — неоправданно уверенно.

— Да, кстати, — вспомнил он, когда они уже покинули библиотеку. — Часы, которые находятся в комнате Гермес, и часы, которые я только что видел — одни и те же?

— Нет, они просто похожи. Часы Гелиодор лежат в её комнате, — сказала Нозеан и добавила в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Джедайта: — Гелиодор настояла, чтобы у них были одинаковые часы. Как она сказала, важно, чтобы они шли совершенно одинаково и время совпадало до доли секунды. Гелиодор старается стать более дисциплинированной и, конечно, хочет, чтобы её юма тоже следила за распорядком дня. Как видите, Гелиодор даже ложится в строго определённое время.

Джедайт не стал высказывать удивления по поводу столь ценного подарка для юмы. Он видел, что Нозеан сама не в восторге от просьбы дочери.

— Раз она столь упорно стремится к этому, то у неё получится, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, — с теплотой в голосе отозвалась Нозеан. Ей было приятно, когда её дочь хвалили. 

Стоило ли рассказывать ей, что Гелиодор давно и успешно практикует магию сновидения и даже научилась уходить в совместный сон со своей подругой-юмой? С точки зрения самого Джедайта это был повод для гордости и восхищения, но он сильно сомневался, что леди Нозеан разделит его мнение.

 

День был солнечным, но не жарким. Праздник только начинался. Жители Долуса, казалось, все разом высыпали на улицы. Они приветствовали друг друга, обнимались, обменивались цветами, покупали лакомства, участвовали в играх и состязаниях. Взрывались хлопушки, рассыпая золотистые искры, играла музыка.

Джедайта узнавали. Его тепло, но всё же чересчур вежливо приветствовали; кое у кого из горожан доставало смелости подарить ему крошечный букетик из белых и голубых цветов. Взамен он, согласно традиции, отдавал такой же, полученный ранее. Ему нравился этот праздник, его трогало радостное настроение долусцев, однако шумная толпа утомляла его, и он чувствовал себя чужим.

Возможно, дело было в том, что ему не терпелось вновь попасть в сновидение и завершить начатое дело — теперь, когда он наконец обнаружил источник проблемы. Подумать только — заклинанием управляли две несовершеннолетние девочки. Они подпитывались энергией других спящих и не желали просыпаться. Вернее сказать, просыпаться не желала Гелиодор, но Джедайт не сомневался, что юма Гермес во всех авантюрах шла на поводу у своей хозяйки. Впрочем, и остальные спящие — по крайней мере те, которых он видел — тоже не тяготились сном, в котором исполнялись их мечты и желания. Чем же этот сон держит Гелиодор? Что он даёт ей?

“Это не самый важный вопрос, — напомнил себе Джедайт. — Главная загадка — где они взяли это заклинание”. Но здесь у него не было ни одного хоть сколько-то убедительного предположения.

Праздничное шествие начиналось в полдень. Возглавляли его демоны и полукровки, участвовавшие в защите города. Век представителей низшей расы слишком короток, и никто из юм, сражавшихся за Долус, не дожил до этого дня, но во второй колонне шли их потомки. Повелитель Иллюзий вдруг ощутил сожаление оттого, что не может присоединиться к шествию, и ни в коей мере не из тщеславия. Ему было жаль, что в столь сложный для королевства момент его не было среди живых, а Восточная Провинция оказалась в руках трусливого наместника.

— А ваше место где? — негромко спросил он Мориона, стоявшего рядом с ним на крыльце ратуши.

— Здесь, — усмехнулся тот. — Но пока я еще не был бургомистром, то шёл в первой колонне. Правда, я в те дни не успел совершить ничего героического...

Шествие приближалось к площади, всё громче играл оркестр и всё слышнее делались приветственные возгласы. Джедайту начинало становиться скучно. Но он обладал одним из самых нужных для лорда навыков — терпением, а торжественная часть долусского праздника была не самым сложным испытанием этого навыка. Он с улыбкой выслушивал речи, благосклонно аплодировал музыкантам и актёрам, произносил положенные фразы при знакомстве с легендарными героями. Но короткий эмоциональный всплеск сменился равнодушием к происходящему, и Джедайт не стал задерживаться среди празднующих дольше, чем требовали приличия. Его ждало важное дело.

Перед уходом он поинтересовался у Мориона, насколько тщательно ведётся наблюдение за спящими, и посоветовал привлечь к этому Коралл. Если её исследовательские намерения серьёзны, то она получит уникальный материал для них, а если нет, то будет наказана за ложь.

Джедайт решил отправиться в сон Гермес. Юма произвела на него впечатление здравомыслящей и рассудительной. Опыт общения с Гелиодор подсказывал, что договориться с девочкой будет сложно, а в том, что она будет мешать ему разрушить заклинание, сомневаться не приходилось. Похоже, что оно давало юной демонессе новые, ни с чем не сравнимые возможности в магии сновидения, которую она практиковала втайне от родителей. Демона, соблазнившегося на такую приманку, Повелитель Иллюзий понимал лучше, чем любого другого из пленников заклинания.

  
  


**4 сентября, день**

 

Гермес с закрытыми глазами поднималась по лестнице. На третьем этаже она свернула налево, ступая медленно и осторожно. Гелиодор вела её здесь с такой же или приблизительно такой же скоростью. Логическим путем Гермес не могла вычислить то место и потому опиралась исключительно на тактильные воспоминания.

Через десять шагов должен быть узкий проход, узкий настолько, что даже Гермес протиснулась туда с трудом. Будь это настоящий мир, а не сон, Гермес нашла бы проход по запаху своей крови, но во сне не было ничего реального. 

На восьмом шаге Гермес развернулась на девяносто градусов по часовой стрелке, прижалась спиной к стене и продолжила движение боком. На десятом, как и ожидалось, острый край кладки больно впился в плечо. Было очень тесно. Гермес открыла глаза и внимательно, не шевелясь, осмотрелась. Две стены сходились практически вплотную, оставляя небольшой зазор. За этим зазором размещалась третья стена, которая даже вблизи в полумраке башни казалась частью первых двух стен. Когда Гермес прошла между ними, то обнаружила, что третья стена — всего лишь перегородка длиной не больше метра. За ней была лестница. Сосредоточившись, Гермес переключилась на ночное зрение, пригнулась и начала подниматься. Лестница привела её к тёмной площадке с двумя дверьми. Обе они были заперты — и та, в которой Гермес уже побывала, и другая, неизвестная. Применять силу Гермес не рискнула. 

“Я спрошу у леди Гелиодор, что за ними”, — пообещала себе Гермес, спускаясь. К удовлетворению от правильно решённой задачи примешивалось и разочарование: она хотела бы узнать больше. Ей всегда хотелось узнать больше. “От любопытства юмы дохнут”, — сказала про себя Гермес, нисколько не сомневаясь, что эта пословица имеет самое непосредственное отношение к ней. Именно у любопытства были все шансы привести её к несомненно безвременной кончине.

Гермес протиснулась между стенами — в этот раз без потерь — и позволила себе немного полюбоваться на отличнейший образчик оптической иллюзии, выполненный, между прочим, исключительно техническими средствами — если закрыть глаза на то, что башня состоит из чистейшей магии. Гермес мысленно отметила точки, при взгляде на которые тупик переставал выглядеть тупиком, и с радостью подумала, что удивит Оду. Вряд ли та ожидала, что Гермес сумеет найти её потайной ход так быстро.

Гермес спустилась в главный зал, свернулась в кресле и стала ждать. Для полного — нет, не счастья — набора тихих домашних радостей — ей не хватало только недочитанной книжки, но Гермес недаром являлась приверженцем умеренности и в частности сторонником движения “Не всё сразу”. Наяву ей приходилось ожидать свою леди в куда менее комфортных условиях. Как бы не пришлось заново привыкать к повседневным обязанностям, когда они проснутся. Гермес подумала, что в подобной утопии ей может и расхотеться просыпаться, но лениво, не взаправду.

Напоминание о том, что она спит, натолкнуло Гермес на мысль о закольцованной фразе: “Сновидица спит и во сне читает книгу о сновидческой магии, где рассказывается про сновидицу, которая спит и во сне читает книгу о сновидческой магии”, но идея определённо нуждалась в доработке. Гермес мысленно пометила в своём ежедневнике заняться этим, когда проснётся, и осмотрелась по сторонам в поисках того, что разогнало бы подступающую скуку. 

Зал был полон солнечного света. В воздухе плясали пылинки. Гермес принялась считать окна — сначала маленькие, витражные, расположенные под самым потолком, а потом обычные большие, в точности такие, как в библиотеке дома.

“Здесь всегда так солнечно, — отметила Гермес между делом. — Когда мы только пришли сюда, Ода сказала, что бал начнётся, когда стемнеет. Сколько же времени должно пройти на самом деле, прежде чем стемнеет? — и задала себе следующий вопрос, вытекающий из предыдущих: — А сколько уже прошло времени?!”

Этот нехитрый вопрос сработал как спусковой крючок. Выстрелило злосчастное ружьё на стене, и по законам жанра попало точно в цель. Гермес была ранена в самое сердце, и по её венам растекался смертельный ужас. Все улики указывали в едином направлении — и неспособность даже приблизительно обозначить временные рамки, и появление Иолит, и её собственная внезапная слабость. Юмы и демоны могут провести в сновидениях ограниченное количество времени. Гермес помнила — о её проклятая любовь к бесполезной информации! — что для юм опасный период начинается с четвертого дня. Для демонов, к счастью, порог был существенно выше. Если делать скидку на её неопытность, то прошло, допустим, три дня. Их несомненно пробовали разбудить, но ни Гермес, ни Гелиодор этого даже не почувствовали. Потом за ними послали леди Иолит, но та... Гермес пробил холодный пот. Она знала, где сейчас леди Иолит и чем она занята. Им не стоило рассчитывать на её помощь.

Три дня — это в лучшем случае. Шесть уснувших демонов, один из которых точно знает, кто во всём виноват, и молчать не станет. Это будет скандал такой силы, что... Гермес схватилась за голову. Ей хотелось завыть.

Зато теперь Злого Волшебника она боялась не так сильно. Даже если она и не придумала его в горячечном бреду, Злой Волшебник был всего лишь возможностью, зловещей угрозой, дамокловым мечом, повисшим над их будущим. А теперь у них не было никакого будущего! Гелиодор накажут, страшно накажут, а Гермес, скорее всего, не дадут даже шанса разделить её судьбу, хотя это она во всём виновата. Гермес могла сто раз остановить свою леди, не поддаваясь её обаянию и псевдологике; она могла найти нужные слова, а не срываться в рыдания, пугая совершенно неубедительным с точки зрения здравого смысла Злым Волшебником. Гелиодор было не пять лет.

Успокаивало одно. Хуже быть уже просто не могло.

И, конечно же, в следующий момент всё стало хуже. Когда в центре зала сгустились невесть откуда взявшиеся тени и, растаяв, оставили на месте себя уже знакомого ей демона, Гермес могла сказать только одно — и, к своему глубочайшему сожалению, сказала это вслух.

— Злой Волшебник! — с ужасом воскликнула она.

Демон огляделся.

— Поскольку я больше никого здесь не вижу, то выходит, что Злой Волшебник это я. А ты — юма Гермес. Забавно, обычно знакомство происходит несколько иначе.

Он подошел и сел напротив Гермес, на место Гелиодор. Теперь их разделял только небольшой круглый столик. Гермес сжалась в кресле, расширившимися глазами наблюдая за ним, и боялась даже шелохнуться.

— Ты помнишь, что спишь, Гермес?

Молчать дальше не имело смысла. Злой Волшебник не был порождением её воображения. Гермес села ровно, положила руки на колени, склонила голову и ответила:

— Да, сэр. Я помню, что я сплю.

Демон удовлетворённо кивнул.

— И твоя хозяйка тоже?

— Вам стоит спросить об этом её саму, сэр, — как можно более почтительно ответила Гермес и склонила голову ещё ниже. — Я не уполномочена отвечать на такие вопросы, сэр.

— Не нужно указывать демону, что ему стоит делать, юма, — холодно произнёс Злой Волшебник. — Я встречал Гелиодор в этом сне и знаю — она тоже понимает, что спит. А теперь вам пора просыпаться.

Гермес нервно сплела пальцы, мысленно кляня себя за бестолковость. Разумеется, он знал про Оду и просто проверял её.

— Прошу меня простить, сэр.

Но вот то, что он встречал Гелиодор, стало для Гермес новостью. Чем закончилась их встреча? Может, Злой Волшебник разбудил её? Поразмыслив, Гермес пришла к выводу, что это был бы лучший вариант развития событий, но её леди определённо придерживалась иной, пожалуй, даже прямо противоположной точки зрения, и силу её убеждённости не стоило недооценивать.

— Прощу, — охотно согласился демон. — Если ты поможешь мне.

От неожиданности Гермес вскинулась и взглянула на него, пытаясь понять, не смеётся ли он над ней. Злой Волшебник тоже смотрел на неё, и Гермес поспешно потупилась. Демон выглядел серьёзным. Что ж, выбора не было.

— Что я могу сделать для вас, сэр?

Незнакомец неожиданно улыбнулся. Он подался вперёд, его глаза блестели любопытством.

— Где вы взяли это заклинание?

Такого вопроса Гермес не ожидала.

— Какое заклинание, сэр?

Он обвёл взглядом зал.

— Всё это. Не сами же вы это построили.

Вслед за ним Гермес осмотрелась по сторонам.

— Нет, сэр, мы ничего не строили. Разве что вносили... вносили некоторые конструктивные изменения, — призналась она на случай, если это было важно. — Все наши изменения касались внешнего вида, сэр.

— Разумеется, — нетерпеливо согласился демон. — Но где и как вы его нашли? Что это было? Артефакт? Вы сами его активировали?

Гермес безнадёжно запуталась и теперь совершенно не представляла, о чём идет речь. Она с отчаянием подумала, что Злой Волшебник решит, что она его обманывает, и разозлится ещё сильнее.

— Мы не находили никаких заклинаний или артефактов, сэр, — рискнула она и мысленно зажмурилась.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина. Наконец демон произнёс:

— То место, где мы сейчас находимся — что это по-твоему?

Его голос звучал спокойно и даже доброжелательно.

— Это башня, сэр, — сказала Гермес, несколько расслабившись, и поспешила объяснить: — Но никто из нас не строил её, сэр. Моя леди нашла её во время одной из своих прогулок.

— Башня. — Демон озадаченно хмыкнул. — И леди Гелиодор нашла её во сне?

— Да, сэр. Конечно, тогда башня выглядела совсем иначе.

— Иначе... — он задумался. — А как именно? Что вы нашли?

Помимо воли, беседа начинала затягивать её. Злой Волшебник задавал очень интересные вопросы и не спрашивал о том, о чем Гермес говорить не могла — например, о других демонах, пребывающих в Башне.

— Башня выглядела полуразрушенной. И, конечно же, была заметно меньше, чем сейчас, и никак не обставлена.

— И вы вошли и начали менять здесь всё по своему вкусу?

— Вовсе нет, сэр! — запротестовала Гермес, испытывая настоятельное желание оправдаться. — Мы даже не думали ничего менять, пока башня сама не изменилась.

Демон раздраженно отмахнулся.

— За цвет занавесок тебе никто претензий не предъявляет.

Он вскочил и, сцепив руки, принялся расхаживать по залу. Гермес тоже встала. Юме не подобало сидеть в присутствии демона. Ода утверждала, что во сне есть только сновидцы и спящие, но Злой Волшебник совершенно точно не одобрил бы столь демократических взглядов.

— Нет, что-то не сходится, — заговорил он наконец. — Если бы это были просто развалины, то здесь всё кишело бы спящими. Ты чего-то недоговариваешь. Вы что-то сделали с этой башней. Подумай и вспомни.

Она послушно задумалась. Что произошло перед тем, как башня начала меняться? Гелиодор придумала и начала новую игру? Вот об этом Гермес вне всяких сомнений говорить не хотела, так как подозревала, что их с леди Гелиодор игры и до башни не были так уж безобидны.

— Какого рода действия вас интересуют, сэр? — всё же посмела уточнить она.

— Вы подходите к башне. Вот она стоит перед вами, полуразрушенная и вполне скромных размеров. Что вы делаете? По порядку.

— Мы обсуждаем, что бы хотели найти внутри. Потом пытаемся отодвинуть внешней засов. Дверь заело, и мне пришлось воспользоваться усиленной "отмычкой", — от волнения Гермес ввернула сновидческий термин, но объяснять не пришлось. И неудивительно: раз этот демон пришёл сюда, то он маг-сновидец, а никакой не Злой Волшебник. Как же она раньше не догадалась! — Это помогло. Мы вошли, огляделись и...

— Засов! — перебил демон. — Ну конечно же! Обычный спящий не мог забрести сюда, а маг-сновидец не полез бы. Только у вас хватило ума...

Он как-то сразу успокоился, подошёл к ней и, заглянув в глаза, ласково проговорил:

— Гермес, неужели, пробыв столько времени в этой башне, ты ни разу не задумалась о том, что она такое?

У Гермес неприятно пересохло во рту.

— Задумывалась, — признала она. Тогда мысли о Башне едва не лишили её рассудка. 

Лицо демона смягчилось.

— Садись, — сказал он и вернулся в кресло.

Гермес села и посмотрела на демона почти без опаски.

— Но я не знаю, что такое башня, сэр.

— Хорошо, я объясню тебе. В расчёте, что ты поймёшь и поможешь мне. — Он помедлил немного, собираясь с мыслями. — То, что ты называешь башней — очень опасное заклинание. Оно удерживает сновидящего, не давая ему проснуться, и понемногу забирает его энергию. Это заклинание использовал кто-то задолго до вас, и тот, кого держали здесь в плену, давно уже на свободе или мёртв. От тюрьмы остались развалины, но засов не давал никому проникнуть сюда извне. Вы открыли башню и вновь активировали заклинание. Очевидно, оно было сильно повреждено, и стало работать иначе... Впрочем, это уже неинтересно тебе. Главное, что новыми узниками башни стали вы с Гелиодор, а заодно и те семеро демонов, которые забрели сюда позже. Хотя, похоже, теперь их уже восемь... Если хочешь спросить о чём-то, спрашивай.

— Мы — узники? — поражённо переспросила Гермес. — Погодите, сэр, в каком смысле узники?! — Гелиодор ни о чём подобном не говорила, и сама Гермес не чувствовала, чтобы... Мысли путались.

— Ты пробовала проснуться? Попробуй. Вы очень мило обустроили свою тюрьму, но тюрьмой она от этого быть не перестала.

Гермес помотала головой.

— Я не стану просыпаться без леди Гелиодор, — сказала она, понимая, что подобная дерзость не останется безнаказанной.

Но демон не разозлился, а только рассмеялся.

— А ты и не сможешь. Я не стал бы предлагать тебе это, если бы не был уверен, что у тебя ничего не выйдет. Мы ведь ещё не договорили.

Он был прав. Попробовать — ещё не значит проснуться. Гермес откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза и попробовала нащупать поверхность сна. "Как будто всплываешь из морских глубин, — мечтательно говорила Гелиодор. — Пока ты в воде, кажется, что всё так и должно быть: и хвост, и стаи рыб вокруг, и странный призрачный свет, и замедленность, плавность движений, и дыхание при помощи магии. А потом пересекаешь границу, и мир полностью меняется, как и твои представления о должном". Гермес была с ней согласна — пробуждение по сути и было переходом из пространства с одними физическими параметрами в другое.

Образно выражаясь, Гермес плыла и плыла, опять-таки, образно выражаясь, вверх. Но поверхности не было, и Гермес внезапно показалось, что она плывёт не туда, плывёт вниз, а не вверх. Она сосредоточилась, но это не помогло: она уже не знала, где низ, где верх, где право, а где лево. Беспорядочно метаясь из стороны в сторону, Гермес заблудилась окончательно и с приглушенным всхлипом открыла глаза. Она по-прежнему сидела в кресле, и за окнами по-прежнему светило яркое солнце, только теперь окружающая обстановка нравилась ей несколько меньше.

— Я не могу проснуться, — задыхаясь, сообщила она и посмотрела на демона.

Тот не высказал ни удивления, ни волнения.

— Успокойся. Сейчас этого не смогу сделать даже я. Но я пришёл, чтобы помочь.

— Сколько мы уже спим?

— Неделю. Сегодня четвёртое сентября. Кстати, праздник вы уже почти проспали, — сочувственно закончил демон.

— Неделю? — воскликнула Гермес, недопустимо повышая голос. — Но это невозможно! Сэр... Со всем уважением, сэр, если бы прошла неделя, я была бы мертва. Даже леди Гелиодор начала бы чувствовать некоторую слабость.

— Верно. Ты ещё жива только потому, что получила подпитку от других сновидцев. Башня делится с вами отнятой у остальных демонов энергией. Большая часть достаётся Гелиодор, но и тебе кое-что перепало. Я уже говорил, что заклинание пытается восстановиться и после повторной активации работает иначе. Оно заинтересовано в вас... почему? — он пристально посмотрел на Гермес. — Зачем вы нужны ему?

— Я не знаю! — Гермес запустила пальцы в волосы, уже не заботясь, как выглядит со стороны. — Не знаю!

Неприятная правда заключалась в том, что она начинала догадываться.

— Возможно, оно дезактивируется без вас... — продолжал рассуждать демон. — Тогда, если вы умрёте, башня закроется. Тех, кто уже здесь, будет не спасти, но новые жертвы сюда не попадут.

Сердце Гермес ухнуло куда-то вниз и теперь тошнотворно барабанило где-то в районе желудка.

— Вы пришли сюда убить нас.

— Ну да, и умереть вместе с вами, — саркастично заметил незнакомец. — Нет уж, жизни девятерых демонов для меня кое-чего стоят, особенно если учесть, что одна из них моя. Я предпочёл бы, чтобы все выжили. Даже единственная попавшая в эту блистательную компанию юма.

Гермес выдохнула и поверила ему безоговорочно. Оставалась только одна вещь, которую нужно было прояснить. Как можно более вежливо она спросила:

— Сэр, вы сказали, что встретили леди Гелиодор во сне. Могу ли я узнать, где она? Она пребывала в добром здравии, когда вы видели её в последний раз?

— Я не знаю, где сейчас Гелиодор, и хотел спросить об этом у тебя. Я видел её во сне несколько часов назад, и она довольно успешно морочила мне голову... — он осёкся. Гермес бы предположила, что он встретил Оду уже после того, как она ушла из башни. — Впрочем, совсем недавно я видел её наяву, и она нисколько не походила на больную или умирающую. Правда, она никак не реагирует на попытки разбудить её, но это уже мелочи.

— А что вы собираетесь делать, если не убивать нас? — напрямик спросила Гермес. Её мозг напряженно работал.

— Разрушить башню.

— А это возможно?

— Я предпочитаю думать, что да.

— И что произойдёт тогда? — Гермес догадывалась, что задает слишком много вопросов, но остановиться было превыше её сил. — Все спящие проснутся?

— Да. И все останутся живы. Пока что никто здесь серьёзно не пострадал.

— Будут ли они помнить свои сны целиком?

Незнакомец подозрительно прищурился. И, похоже, сказал не совсем то, что ему хотелось:

— Они обычные демоны. Поэтому они запомнят столько же, сколько помнят об обычном сне. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, кому как повезёт. За исключением вас с Гелиодор и меня. И леди Иолит, разумеется.

— Понятно, — Гермес опустила голову. Как и следовало ожидать.

— О да, леди Иолит будет зла, — весело заметил демон. — Но это всё-таки лучше, чем смерть.

Признаться, Гермес не была так уж в этом уверена, но всё же кивнула:

— Безусловно, сэр.

Он улыбнулся.

— Значит, я тебя убедил. Тогда расскажи мне, чего я ещё не знаю об этой башне.

— Пожалуйста, пообещайте, что вы не причините вреда моей леди, — взмолилась Гермес. Умом она понимала, что обещания юме ничего не стоят, но ей отчаянно хотелось гарантий. — Это я во всём виновата. Без меня она не смогла бы открыть башню. Она не хотела ничего плохого.

Демон ударил ладонью по столу. Его терпению пришёл конец.

— Я уже сказал тебе, что хочу вытащить всех отсюда живыми! А уж как у меня это получится, зависит от тебя и твоей хозяйки. Пообещать я могу только одно — если заклинание не разрушить, твоя леди умрёт, и Металлия никогда не вернёт её. — Он вздохнул и добавил уже спокойнее: — Похвально, что ты волнуешься о своей леди, но она уже не ребёнок. Она демон и отвечать за свои поступки перед другими демонами будет сама.

Гермес не посмела ничего добавить и перешла к делу:

— Я отыскала потайной ход, — сказала она. Голос немного дрожал. — Леди Гелиодор о нём известно. Она водила меня туда, когда мне стало плохо. Там есть две двери. За одной из них находится очень странная комната. Сама я туда попасть не смогла. Что за второй дверью, я не знаю.

— После визита туда тебе стало лучше?

— Да, сэр, — в памяти Гермес снова ожили её видения: Гелиодор, которая глотает солнце и долю секунды сама светится изнутри. Гермес тряхнула головой, отгоняя навязчивые образы прочь. — Леди Гелиодор производила некие манипуляции, но я не помню подробностей.

— Покажи мне это место, — потребовал демон.

— Конечно, сэр, — Гермес поднялась. — Прошу вас, идемте за мной.

В полном молчании они поднялись на третий этаж и свернули в нужный коридор. Гермес вспомнила, что всего какой-то час назад думала, что будет идти здесь с Гелиодор и рассказывать ей, как разгадала секрет прохода...

Прохода. Узкого прохода, куда и она протискивалась не без усилий. Гермес остановилась как вкопанная и обернулась, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на сновидца. Вне всяких сомнений, лаз был слишком узок для взрослого мужчины.

— О нет, — простонала она. Блестяще, Гермес, просто блестяще. И почему она не могла сразу об этом подумать?

Демон подошёл ближе и, нахмурившись, провёл рукой по каменной кладке.

— Нам туда? — недоверчиво спросил он. С его позиции казалось, что они зашли в тупик.

Гермес удручённо кивнула.

— Может, удастся уничтожить несколько камней? Или телепортироваться за стену? Я могу описать, что за ней!

Демон покачал головой.

— Я попробую убрать часть стены. Там дальше есть проход?

— Да, смотрите, сэр! — Гермес привычно скользнула между двумя стенами. — Стены на самом деле три. Третья — ненастоящая. То есть, она, конечно, настоящая, но поставлена исключительно для отвода глаз.

Гермес зашла за третью стену и теперь не видела своего спутника.

— А, вот оно что. Я понял, — услышала она его голос.

Гермес выбралась обратно и выжидающе посмотрела на демона. Тот закрыл глаза и стоял так некоторое время, не отнимая руки от камня. Ничего не произошло.

— Не выходит, — констатировал он, взглянув на неё. — Эти стены реальны. Примерно как мы с тобой.

— Я могу попробовать войти в ту комнату и сделать то, что вы скажете, — предложила она неуверенно.

— Нет. Я попробую иначе.

Демон замер и как-то резко уменьшился. Когда он обернулся к Гермес, та поняла, что ему сейчас не больше тринадцати лет. И в то же время он был тем самым взрослым демоном, с которым она говорила ещё минуту назад.

— Ха! — радостно крикнул он, оглядев себя, и с легкостью скользнул в щель.

— Это иллюзия? — спросила она неуверенно, нагнав его уже за третьей стеной. — Нам вверх по лестнице, сэр.

— Что именно? — переспросил он.

Голос был мальчишеский, а интонация — не слишком приятной.

— Я имею в виду ваш внешний вид, сэр.

— Глупая, чему тебя только на курсах учат, — насмешливо ответил демон. — Во сне можно стать собой из прошлого. Вернуться в любой возраст, который ты помнишь.

Они стояли на пятачке перед дверями. Гермес напомнила себе, что сновидца нисколько не интересуют ни сновидческие курсы для юм, ни личный багаж знаний отдельной юмы, и промолчала, хотя возражения так и вертелись на языке. Она усиленно пыталась припомнить то немногое, что читала про подобные трансформации. Выходило, что сновидец очень могущественен — подозрительно могущественен для своего менее чем тридцатилетнего возраста. Что подводило её к любопытному предположению...

— Так что там за ними? Ты мне так толком и не объяснила.

— Вот здесь, — Гермес указала на правую дверь, — комната, в которой я побывала. Самая обычная комната. — Её глаза загорелись: — А вот за этой дверью вполне может быть выход!

— Давай, посмотрим.

Демон жестом попросил её отодвинуться и подошёл к левой двери. Он взялся за ручку и замер. Потом прижался к двери щекой, словно прислушиваясь. Ехидная улыбочка сползла с его лица.

— Ты пробовала её открыть?

— Пробовала, но без применения силы.

— Хорошо... — задумчиво протянул он. — Хорошо, что без применения.

— Но почему? Это всё-таки не выход?

— В некотором смысле выход, — демон провёл ребром ладони по горлу и противно засмеялся. — Пойдём лучше во вторую комнату.

— Как скажете, сэр.

От неодобрения или насмешки в голосе сновидца её больше не бросало в дрожь. Гермес в очередной раз поразилась, до чего же всё-таки примитивными критериями оперирует её собственное сознание. Крайне маловероятно, чтобы он, приняв облик ребёнка, в действительности стал младше или сколько-нибудь безобиднее.

Он подёргал ручку правой двери, потом пнул её. Гермес зажмурилась и прикрыла уши руками. Дверь распахнулась. Демон вошёл внутрь. Гермес последовала за ним. Комната была такой, как она помнила, кроме....

— Нити! — воскликнула Гермес и подошла ближе. — В прошлый раз они не светились!

Демон уже разглядывал прялку, и глаза его сияли восторгом.

— Ух ты! Вот это штука! — Он осторожно коснулся одной из нитей, потом другой. — Так вот оно что! Три, пять... слушай, их девять! Тебя оно не трогает, Гелиодор тоже, до меня пока не добралось. Значит, этой ночью попались ещё двое.

Гермес не успела ответить. Что-то хлопнуло, неразличимо, на краю сознания, и Башня перестроилась. Когда Гермес открыла глаза, она находилась на крепостной стене. Рядом не было ни волшебной прялки, ни сновидца.

— Месс, — позвала Гелиодор, и Гермес торопливо обернулась. Её леди не выглядела напуганной или сердитой. Скорее, казалось, что она мысленно приплясывает от нетерпения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ждала меня здесь и никуда не уходила. Ни во что не вмешивайся.

— Но... — неуверенно произнесла Гермес. Ей столько всего надо было сказать, но, как и следовало ожидать, пока она решала, с чего начать, Гелиодор расценила молчание Гермес по-своему.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, — сообщила она ласково. — Я понимаю, что он тебя вынудил.

— Но это не так! — запротестовала Гермес. — Моя леди, он прав!

— Поговорим об этом позже, — бросила Гелиодор после еле заметной паузы и вскинула голову. — Я должна идти.

Она резко развернулась. Гермес вконец растерялась.

— Моя леди, будьте осторожны! Этот демон — не просто демон, а....

Не дослушав, Гелиодор растаяла в воздухе.

 

— Спасибо, Гермес. Удивительно, но я уже догадалась, что он сновидец, — ядовито сказала Гелиодор, возникнув на третьем этаже башни, у самого прохода. Она злилась на Гермес, но от этих чувств надо было избавиться до того, как она примется за новую иллюзию.

 

— … а Ши-Тенно! — по инерции закончила Гермес, хотя слушать было некому. Опустившись прямо на пол, она устало протёрла глаза. Плохо, что она сразу не  узнала  лорда провинции, в которой жила с рождения. Но лорд Джедайт не обладал броской внешностью остальных Ши-Тенно: его нельзя было  узнать  с первого взгляда или даже со второго. Недаром он звался Повелителем Иллюзий.

Гермес виделась и говорила с демоном, отмеченным личным благословением Металлии! Несмотря на сопутствующую этому событию угрозу для жизни, Гермес не могла унять волнение. Она и представить не могла, что ей выпадет такая возможность.

Ходили слухи, вспомнила Гермес, что лорд Джедайт испытывает отвращение к юмам. Раз так, то ей повезло вдвойне: он вёл себя с нею на удивление терпеливо, хотя поводов для недовольства она ему предоставила более чем достаточно. Он был снисходителен к простой юме и вряд ли будет чрезмерно суров с леди Гелиодор, даже если та и не выскажет сразу должного почтения... Нет, что за глупости она придумывает! Конечно же, узнав лорда Джедайта, Гелиодор поведет себя соответственно. Нынешняя четверка Ши-Тенно была легендой не только для юм. 

Гермес же оставалось сидеть и ждать свою леди. В этом плане царство сновидений не слишком-то отличалось от реального мира.

  
  


* * *

  
  


В первое мгновение, очутившись в абсолютной темноте и почувствовав каменный пол под ногами, Джедайт подумал, что снова попал в темницу без дверей и окон. Но стена, на которую он наткнулся, была деревянной, и пройдя вдоль неё несколько шагов, он увидел впереди тусклый свет. Он шёл по узкому коридору, пока не понял вдруг, что странные панели из красного дерева справа и слева — на самом деле стенки шкафов. Огромных, от пола до потолка, тянущихся на десятки метров одинаковых шкафов, состоящих из тысяч одинаковых ящичков, отличающихся лишь длинным буквенным кодом на дверце. Джедайт был в королевском архиве. Именно здесь хранились секретные разработки Иолит. Именно сюда мечтал попасть Циркон. Демон даже попробовал открыть один из ящиков — как и в реальности, это оказалось невозможным без ключа-печати. Он решил не тратить время на подобную ерунду — всё равно любые сведения, которые он услышит или прочтёт в этом сне, будут взяты из его собственной памяти.

Джедайт продолжил путь и вскоре оказался в проходе между двумя рядами шкафов. С одной стороны этот проход заканчивался глухой стеной, с другой вёл к тяжелой металлической двери, увешенной замками. За ней располагалась картотека. Там хранились сведения о том, какие именно документы лежат в ящике с тем или иным кодом, и там же бессменный королевский архивариус леди Аквамарин ставила просителю на тыльную сторону ладони ключ-печать, позволяющий один раз отпереть единственный ящик. Сейчас дверь этой недоступной комнаты была приоткрыта и из-за неё лился свет. Джедайт понимал, что ему туда, но идти в картотеку нисколько не хотелось. Нужно было отыскать Гелиодор. Но где и как?

Он остановился в дверях и всё-таки заглянул в комнату. У дальнего окна, спиной к нему стояла королева. Джедайт отчего-то совершенно не рассчитывал снова встретить её в этом сне — ему казалось, что Гелиодор не станет повторяться. Кроме того, он не хотел этой встречи.

Королева была единственным существом во вселенной, которое внушало ему страх. Сейчас он понимал, что все его домыслы о заговорах были лишь игрой разума, что ни у кого во всём королевстве не хватило бы силы, ума и хитрости, чтобы причинить ему вред — кроме Её Величества Берилл. Он чувствовал это и раньше, каждую секунду пребывания рядом с ней, хотя она не высказывала ему ни угроз, ни порицания.

Джедайт машинально моргнул, желая убедиться, что видит иллюзию, а не реальную правительницу. Лже-Берилл медленно обернулась. Сейчас она заговорит, требовательно и жёстко — для королевы не существует правил вежливости. Он уже почти слышал её голос: “Джедайт! Что ты делаешь здесь?” и понял, что Гелиодор станет известно каждое слово из их разговора. Догадалась ли девочка, кто он? Ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы она оставалась в неведении как можно дольше. Не потому ли, что, узнав его, она падёт духом и легко сдастся?

— Ваше Величество! — сказал он, распахивая дверь. — Ну и угораздило нас с вами попасть в этот глупый сон!

“Этим глупым сном управляю я, хотя бы отчасти. И если я не хочу, чтобы она называла меня по имени, она не сделает этого”, — твёрдо решил он.

Как и следовало ожидать, подобная бесцеремонность королеву ошарашила. Пользуясь её замешательством, Джедайт вошёл в комнату. Он находился в крошечном закутке для посетителей, Берилл — по другую сторону длинного письменного стола, на месте леди Аквамарин. За её спиной виднелась еще одна дверь, за которой должны были находиться стеллажи с картотекой. На столе, против обыкновения, лежало несколько папок из красной кожи.

— Вы ведь знаете это заклинание? И знаете, как нам выбраться отсюда?

Губы королевы дрогнули в улыбке. В её золотистых глазах отразилась насмешка.

— Ты знаешь это лучше.

— Я? — удивился Джедайт.

“Я? Да, в этом есть смысл. Всё, что герои этого сна могут рассказать мне, уже известно его реальным участникам. И мой разговор с королевой сейчас — это способ извлечь информацию из подсознания”. Ах, почему он не взломал какой-нибудь ящик в архиве! Нужные сведения нашлись бы именно там. Что ему стоило вообразить ключ-печать на своей ладони! 

— Я не знаю ничего об этом заклинании, Ваше Величество, — схитрил он.

— Ты лжешь! Как ты смеешь мне лгать?! — королева подалась вперёд, опершись на стол. 

Она была одного роста с Джедайтом, но сейчас ему казалось, что она намного выше, что он смотрит на неё снизу вверх, как ребёнок. Ему казалось, что от её голоса сотрясаются стены.

— Как ты смеешь лгать мне так, что я это вижу, не потрудившись даже скрыть обман?!

— Но Ваше Величество, возможно, я просто не помню этого, — сказал Джедайт со всем спокойствием, на которое был способен. — Когда и где я мог слышать об этом заклинании?

Королева молчала — его подсознание искало ответ — и он радовался, что может перевести дух. Происходящее было сном, иллюзией, но настолько похожей на реальность, что полностью отрешиться от него было невозможно. Когда-то, в далёком прошлом, в другой жизни Берилл так же гневно кричала на него...

— Я рассказывала тебе, — её тон снова был холодным и насмешливым.

— Наверное, это было очень давно? — предположил Джедайт.

— Не настолько. Просто ты держишься за свою амнезию, как стыдливая невеста за ночную рубашку. Боишься, что воспоминания ранят твою нежную душу? — Она расхохоталась.

“Значит, в прошлой жизни. Первая — это всё-таки слишком давно”. Джедайт постарался сосредоточиться на информации, не обращая внимания на тон и формулировки.

— Трус! Ничтожество! И всегда был ничтожеством, — произнесла королева с таким удовольствием, словно давно мечтала сообщить ему об этом. — Хочешь убедиться? На!

Она схватила со стола одну из папок и швырнула в Джедайта. Это было столь неожиданно, что он не успел поймать её, и папка, раскрывшись, упала на пол. Исписанные листы заскользили по каменными плитам. Демон, присев на корточки, подобрал один из них. Его взгляд пробежал по строчкам, выхватывая отдельные фразы:  _...тем не менее, сохранял лояльность Металлии и Её Величеству. Свои обширные связи в правящей верхушке Миллениума использовал во благо... ...по неподтверждённым данным состоял в отношениях... _

Он не успел дочитать — на пол перед ним упала вторая папка.

— Нравится? Вот ещё!

Бросая третью папку, Берилл целилась в голову, но на этот раз Джедайт успел заслониться рукой, и металлический уголок ударил по предплечью. Из-за резкой боли ему показалось, что свет на мгновение померк. Повелитель Иллюзий поднял последнюю папку и, вставая, открыл её. Он слышал голос Берилл, но не мог разобрать, что она говорит. Он переворачивал листы, исписанные ровным убористым почерком, и не понимал написанного. Все буквы, все слова были знакомы ему, но они не складывались в фразы. В раздражении он отбрасывал один лист за другим, пока не понял, что держит в руках последний. Этот лист был почти пустым — не более десятка строк, но и их Джедайт прочесть не мог. Он постарался успокоиться и выровнять дыхание. И тогда ему удалось разобрать два последних слова:  _ Вечный Сон _ . 

С каким-то странным облегчением он отшвырнул бумагу. “Ну конечно. Очень подходящее название для такого заклинания”, — подумал он. Но это было совсем не то, о чём следовало думать. Он помнил голос королевы, произносящий эти слова: “Вечный Сон”, хотя королевы уже не было рядом. Не было письменного стола, красных папок и белых бумажных листов — только серый камень со всех сторон. Он знал наизусть очертания каждого блока в каждой стене. Он был в этом месте всегда и навсегда здесь останется. “Тот, кого держали здесь в плену, давно уже на свободе или мёртв...” Какая самонадеянность! Он вспомнил, как стоял, прижавшись щекой к двери, сегодня и много лет назад, как прислушивался к страшному и сладкому холодку, которым тянуло с той стороны. Он всё ещё цеплялся за своё неведение, как утопающий за соломинку, как стыдливая невеста за ночную рубашку, но что-то всплывало на поверхность из глубин его памяти, поднимая мутный осадок. Да, он сумел открыть ту дверь, но разве это помогло? Помогло — в чём? Он не хотел знать ответ. Он не хотел видеть его. Он закрыл глаза ладонями — только бы не видеть. Уж лучше тьма, забвение, небытие.

 

* * *

 

Башня еле заметно шевельнулась, и фантазия застыла. Гелиодор, вздрогнув, поспешно отвела от лица руки и огляделась по сторонам. Она не отдавала такого приказа, совершенно точно не отдавала! Неужели переживания сновидца, его ужас, неприятие и отторжение настолько глубоко проникли в её сознание, что Башня приняла их за её желания? 

Фантазия вышла омерзительной. Да, задумка Гелиодор с Её Величеством сработала и вызвала у сновидца по-настоящему сильные чувства. Гелиодор передёрнуло. Нет уж, лучше никаких чувств, чем такие. Азарт, который она испытывала в самом начале, растаял бесследно. Гелиодор машинально потёрла ноющее предплечье. Место, куда попала брошенная папка, по-прежнему болело. Это было очень интересно, поскольку раньше во сне она не чувствовала боли — и вообще не чувствовала ничего, о чём бы не подумала заблаговременно. А папку, между прочим, бросили даже не в неё. 

Ресницы слиплись от влаги. Глаза были неприятно мокрые. Гелиодор вздохнула и принялась вытирать слёзы. У неё не получалось окончательно разорвать мучительное единство с этим демоном. Отголоски его эмоций ещё скреблись, царапались где-то внутри. “Следующая иллюзия, — подумала Гелиодор виновато, — будет совсем иной. Я не должна, я не хочу причинять боль другим демонам! Особенно с помощью Башни. Он попадет в другую иллюзию и будет счастлив”.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, приложила ладони к стене и только тогда заметила, что и внешний вид башни изменился. Комната стала теснее. Стены теперь были сложены из равномерно серых, аккуратно пригнанных каменных блоков. Гелиодор разглядывала их несколько мгновений. Плиты казались совершенно одинаковыми. Из окна лился свет, но определённо не солнечный. Гелиодор высунулась наружу и увидела, что башня сверху донизу увита плющом. Его побеги были толстыми, как змеи. Густая тёмная зелень скрывала стены башни практически полностью. “Как в сказке про Спящую Красавицу”, — поразилась Гелиодор. Нет, она не могла вызвать такие перемены. Ей они даже не нравились!

— Так дело не пойдёт, — сказала Гелиодор Башне. — Мне не нравится. И ты не должен слушаться какого-то глупого сновидца. Ты должен слушаться меня.

Она помолчала, прислушиваясь, и кивнула.

— Да. Верни как было. А плющ оставь, только... — она закрыла глаза, представляя. — Только сделай его менее плотным. И розы. Пусть будут розы, а не плющ.

Не открывая глаз, она позволила себе почувствовать запах. Розы пахли пленительно. Тонкий аромат, так похожий на любимые духи Ковеллин, навевал вдохновение. На всякий случай Гелиодор проверила, где Гермес. Всё было в порядке. Гелиодор принялась за иллюзии. Она много чего придумала, пока ждала сновидца, но эта история была хорошей, пусть Гелиодор пока и не знала её целиком. Её дело — придумать правдоподобный переход между снами, расцветить иллюзию своими эмоциями и показать завязку главному герою так, чтобы он поверил.

“Ему понравится”.

 

* * *

 

Тьма таяла. Тишина уже не была абсолютной, её нарушили шорохи, шелест листьев, птичье щебетание. Сквозь пальцы пробивался свет; воздух был по-летнему тёплым, пах розами и, кажется, морем. Сердце больше не колотилось бешено, и теперь Джедайт уже не понимал, что его так взволновало. Он не помнил, где он, и хотел оглядеться, но вдруг обнаружил, что руки, закрывающие ему глаза, принадлежат другому человеку. Это показалось ему вполне естественным. Он дотронулся до них — узкие ладони с длинными пальцами, тонкие запястья.

— Угадай, кто, — произнёс женский голос позади.

— Не могу, — признался он. — Это невозможно.

— Почему? — удивилась невидимая собеседница. 

— Слишком мало информации, — послушно ответил Джедайт, уже подозревая, что лжёт.

— Информации более чем достаточно.

Она была права — он знал этот голос, и не было большей радости, чем слышать его. 

Джедайт высвободился и обернулся, не выпуская её рук из своих.

— Ты... — сказал он, подразумевая: “Ты жива!”.

— Я, — ответила она на понятный только ей вопрос.

Он молчал, не в силах отвести взгляд от её лица и думал лишь об одном — как он жил столько лет, напрочь забыв о ней. “Я умер, но родился снова. То же произошло и с ней”, — с облегчением понял он. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Ведь остальное — мелочи, проблемы, которые можно решить.

Она улыбнулась — скорее самой себе, чем ему и взяла его под руку. Они неторопливо зашагали вниз по дорожке, вымощенной светлым камнем. Эта местность была знакома Повелителю Иллюзий. Он не раз видел эти деревья с красными и розовыми цветами, этих птиц с ярким оперением, это безоблачное небо. А если обернуться, то позади обнаружится.... Впрочем, оборачиваться ему нисколько не хотелось.

Джедайт любовался лицом своей спутницы — плавной линией бровей, точёным носиком, очертаниями губ — он явственно помнил их прикосновение, их мягкость; ему нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать её, но они оба привыкли при свидетелях держаться так, будто их ничто не связывает, и даже сейчас, на этой безлюдной дорожке не позволяли себе больше, чем тайный обмен многозначительными взглядами и улыбками. 

— Как сложно найти слова после такой долгой разлуки, — сказала она, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Да, — согласился Джедайт.

— О чём мы с тобой говорили в последний раз... — она задумалась. — Кажется, гадали, почему небо на Земле светлее, чем здесь. 

— А ведь правда! — он помнил этот разговор. — Мы так и не сошлись во мнениях, потому что не могли проверить...

— Теперь я это знаю.

— И кто из нас был прав?

— Никто, — рассеянно обронила она.

Они спустились по лестнице, ведущей к морю. Берег был пустынным, и это несколько удивило Джедайта, но больше обрадовало. Она отпустила его руку, села на мраморный парапет и расправила складки на платье. Он остался стоять напротив, глядя на море. Лёгкая рябь бежала по синей воде; солнце цвета червонного золота клонилось к закату. 

Правильнее всего было бы сейчас подойти ближе и, притянув её к себе, спрятать лицо в её волосах. Уместнее всего — сесть рядом, поцеловать её ладонь и прижать к своей щеке. Естественнее всего — опуститься прямо на мраморные плиты и, прислонившись к парапету, медленно расшнуровывать посеребрённые ремешки её сандалий. Но он почему-то не мог этого сделать.

Джедайт сел на парапет на приличном расстоянии от своей спутницы — они смогли бы дотронуться друг до друга, только вытянув руки. Нагретый солнцем камень был почти горячим. Недавно закончился прилив, и вода доходила почти до самой кромки парапета. Она опустила ладонь в воду и пошевелила пальцами. Встряхнула руку и приложила ладонь ко лбу. Несколько капель упали на белый шёлк платья.

Какой близкой и далёкой она была! Как он скучал по ней, как он хотел её! Но странное оцепенение сковало его. Она смотрела на него внимательно и, казалось, понимала, что с ним происходит.

— Ты не можешь прикоснуться ко мне? — скорее констатировала, чем спросила она. — Интересно, почему?

Он взглянул на неё вопросительно.

— Может быть, потому что ты предал меня? 

 

* * *

 

Гелиодор отвернулась, чувствуя, что у неё горят щеки. Образы и желания, исходящие от сновидца, её смущали. Она и представить себе не могла, что эта фантазия выльется в романтическую историю. Закрывать сновидцу глаза мог кто угодно — друг, родственник, злобный враг, ребёнок или наоборот взрослый. В принципе, вариант с красивой демонессой был более чем логичен. Гермес бы учла его в своих расчетах.

Гелиодор немного походила по комнате, а потом села обратно на подоконник. Отношения с романтическими историями у неё были сложные. Два года назад она с ума сходила по любовным романам и перечитала всё, что сумела найти в домашней библиотеке. Особенно ей нравились земные романы: сюжетные перипетии в них оказывались невероятно захватывающими и местами — совершенно неожиданными. Гелиодор могла только предположить, что краткость человеческой жизни и ограниченность репродуктивного периода толкают людей на безумства. Но в какой-то момент прочитанных книг оказалось слишком много, они переполнили внутреннюю чашу терпения, и Гелиодор во всех любовных историях начала видеть только одно (зато самое важное): зависимость. Именно это слово стоило писать большими буквами на обложке — до, после или вместо заглавия.

Гермес с ней не соглашалась, и спорили они много и бурно. В горячке спора Гермес даже применила запрещенный приём и сказала что-то вроде: “Моя леди, я, возможно, ошибаюсь, но ваши высказывания говорят гораздо больше о ваших переживаниях и тревогах, нежели о книге”. Гелиодор тогда не на шутку обиделась и не разговаривала с Гермес чуть ли не неделю (на самом деле два неполных дня), но сейчас готова была признать её правоту. Однажды Гелиодор казалось, что она испытывает нечто подобное, и ей это совершенно не понравилось. Наверное, собственный опыт в этой области и отбил в ней вкус к любовным романам. 

В общем, последний год романтических историй в любой форме Гелиодор по возможности избегала. И сейчас, переживая чужие нежные чувства, она хотела бы сказать, что осталась при своём мнении и что ей неловко наблюдать зависимость у такого сильного демона, как сновидец, но, если честно, неловко ей было исключительно из-за того, что ей нравилось на них смотреть (“Не смотреть, а подглядывать, Гела. Ты именно что подглядываешь”, — уточнил внутренний голос). Но это было красиво — их сдержанность, их чувства, отголоски которых она ощущала; их взгляды; как они старательно не смотрели друг на друга и как двигались в такт. Они оба были такими красивыми! Если бы про них существовала книжка, Гелиодор зачитала бы её до дыр. Конечно же, земная книжка, потому что демоны не пишут книжки о других демонах, а на обложке изобразили бы...

Нет, это было лучше любой книги.

— Я нуждаюсь в новой, наполненной разумом голове, — пробормотала Гелиодор минутой позже и, осознав, что смотрит на них во все глаза, поспешно отвернулась, стряхивая завороженное оцепенение. — О чём я вообще думаю?

Сновидец всё ещё представлял угрозу. Об этом стоило помнить, а не любоваться им, как какой-то иллюзией. Гелиодор вгляделась в его лицо, в этот раз исключительно по-деловому, и попробовала понять, помнит ли он, что спит. По всему выходило, что не помнит. Гелиодор тихо выдохнула и перевела взгляд на его спутницу. 

По имени сновидец её не называл, знаков отличия на ней не было. Гелиодор могла только сказать, что на произведение искусства она походила больше, чем на живую демонессу. Все живые и иллюзорные демонессы, которых Гелиодор знала, выглядели неотличимо, но ощутимо иначе. “Видимо, обладает какой-то редкой магией, но... — Гелиодор мысленно пожала плечами и, воспользовавшись случаем, процитировала сновидца: — Слишком мало информации”. 

А вот в том, что касалось самого сновидца, информации и правда хватало. Гелиодор узнала место, которое ему снилось — фантазия Циркона была, как-никак, одной из её любимых. Но Циркон только мечтал побывать здесь, а сновидец был на самом деле, так что Гелиодор оставалось лишь сложить два, два и два. Сновидец жил тысячу лет назад, знал лично Её Величество и, самое главное, переродился недавно — в сумме это давало Ши-Тенно. Лишь один Ши-Тенно специализировался на магии сознания, и именно описанию этого Ши-Тенно сновидец соответствовал.

— Лорд Джедайт, — произнесла Гелиодор вслух и ощутила, как по спине бежит холодок.

 

* * *

 

— Может быть, потому что ты предал меня? — Её голос был странно спокоен, и до Джедайта не сразу дошёл смысл услышанной фразы.

— Мы принадлежали к разным воюющим сторонам, — осторожно сказал он. — С этим ничего нельзя было сделать. 

Она нахмурилась.

— Я должен был предать королевство? И почему тогда ты сама так не поступила?

— Я не предавала ни тебя, ни свою страну.

Это была правда. Он подавил закипающий гнев, зная, что злится на себя, а не на неё. Но она не остановилась.

— Ты обманывал меня с самого начала. Дипломатическая миссия была лишь прикрытием, и в действительности ты занимался шпионажем.

Джедайт вскинулся и хотел возразить, что не собирал сведения намеренно, а использовать то, что узнал случайно на благо своей страны — естественно. Но ещё не сказав этих слов, он понял, как жалко они прозвучат.

— Случайно услышать что-то и принять во внимание — естественно. Но ты проникал в сны жителей Миллениума и заставлял их раскрывать тебе тайны. Да, не в мои, — ответила она на не произнесенные слова оправдания. — Но дело было вовсе не в твоих чувствах ко мне. Ты не рискнул бы использовать кого-то из нас; ты выбирал людей, лишенных магического дара и неспособных уличить тебя. Тогда я ещё не знала, что такое энергетический якорь. Теперь я это знаю.

То, что ощутил Джедайт, было странной смесью страха, смятения и неловкости. “Всё кончено”, — подумал он. Она могла бы простить ему слабость, ошибку, глупость, но никогда не простит обмана. “Но как она узнала?” 

— С самого начала, рассказывая мне о мирных намерениях Тёмного Королевства, обсуждая со мной детали договора, ты планировал нападение, — с горечью проговорила она.

“Не планировал, но знал о нём”, — не сказал он. С самого начала, встречаясь с ней за столом переговоров и в дворцовом саду, слушая её рассказы о колонизации Другой Земли, переводя ей с листа книги, написанные в Тёмном Королевстве, покидая её апартаменты глубокой ночью — чтобы никто ни о чём не догадался, — знал.

Теперь Джедайт помнил, что действительно увидел в снах её соотечественников нечто важное. И даже помнил, что.

— Вы тоже оказались не слишком миролюбивы, — возразил он. — Вы ведь также планировали экспансию на нашу Луну.

Она вспыхнула.

— Это совсем иное! Как ты можешь сравнивать!

Демон почувствовал, как улыбка превосходства расползается по его лицу, и он ненавидел себя за эту улыбку.

— В чём разница? Вам позволено то, что не позволено нам?

— У нас были разные цели. Вы хотели одного — уничтожить защитников Миллениума и поработить людей, чтобы заставить их отдавать энергию вашему прожорливому божеству. — Её слова вызывали в нем едва ли не физическое неприятие. Но как она была красива, когда говорила их! Её глаза блестели, а на щеках проступал румянец. — Нам же отвратительно рабство. Мы хотели принести на вашу Луну равенство и свободу.

В этом месте Джедайт не смог сдержать смех.

— Вы хотели уравнять юм с демонами? А себя с людьми?

Она посмотрела на него почти с ненавистью.

— Равны все — люди, сенши, демоны и юмы. Все, кто наделён разумом и способен к созиданию. Магия лишь инструмент. Орудие труда, оружие. Не она делает нас теми, кто мы есть.

— Магия дана нам богами, а не создана нами. Это дар, который ставит сенши и демонов выше юм и людей.

Он знал, что эти слова разозлят её. Он предполагал, что она уйдёт или даст ему пощёчину. Но она лишь выпрямилась и, глядя ему в глаза, холодно произнесла:

— Так вот почему ты снизошёл до меня. Тогда ты будешь разочарован, милый, когда узнаешь, что я отказалась от магии почти полностью, оставив по настоянию Селены одно только жалкое заклинание, не способное никого убить. И я уверена, что смогу сделать для защиты Земли не меньше других Воинов.

“Для защиты — от нас”. Джедайт усмехнулся.

— А что вы предполагали сделать с такими, как я? Даже юма сильнее обычного жителя Миллениума и имеет причины считать себя выше людей. Конечно, юмы привыкли быть покорными, но как вы собирались сбить спесь с демонов? Отнять у нас магические способности?

Вопросы на удивление мало смутили её.

— Юмы, да будет тебе известно, десятками и сотнями бежали с вашей Луны на нашу и добровольно принимали очищение. Они предпочитали быть свободными людьми, а не рабами со сверхспособностями.

— Неужели ты ждала от меня того же? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Нет, — серьёзно ответила она. — Но, возможно, спустя какое-то время ты понял бы...

Повисло молчание. Она заговорила снова, тише и мягче:

— По крайней мере, эти планы не предполагали твоей смерти.

— Как и мои — твоей. — Джедайт помолчал немного и добавил: — Я надеялся спасти тебя.

Это откровение ничуть не тронуло её. Она заговорила с насмешкой, которой он совсем не ожидал:

— И какую же судьбу ты запланировал для меня? Твоего боевого трофея? Наложницы?

Джедайт не знал, что ответить. Откровенно говоря, она была права. Он действительно полагал, что, пользуясь своим влиянием, сумеет сохранить ей жизнь и со временем убедит её, что иного выхода не было.

— Думаешь, я была бы благодарна тебе? Думаешь, я всё стерпела и простила бы? Из любви? Или из страха?

— Нет, — он покачал головой.

Кто угодно, только не она — теперь он как никогда ясно осознавал это. В ней было нечто выше любви и страха, и именно оно делало её особенной. Именно она была нужна ему, в отличие от всех тех женщин, что готовы терпеть и прощать.

Джедайт смотрел на море. Он чувствовал, что должен обернуться и взглянуть в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Это почему-то было важно, но ему очень не хотелось этого делать.

— Всё кончено? — спросил он.

Каждая секунда последовавшего молчания уничтожала что-то в нём. Казалось, его самого становится всё меньше и меньше...

— Прошлое — кончено. Но ведь будущее может быть иным?.. — чуть слышно спросила она.

Она вдруг оказалась рядом с ним, и Джедайт уже не помнил, что еще секунду назад их разделяло расстояние. Теперь не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы взять её за руку. Она была совершенно настоящая, живая, хотя это было неожиданно и странно. Он помнил, как пахнет её кожа, каковы на ощупь её волосы и гнал от себя сомнения. Да, она не могла простить его, но простила. Разве это плохо? Он обнял её — она совершенно не имела ничего против. Её близость опьяняла. Самое важное — не смотреть в сторону, противоположную морю. Он уже чувствовал её дыхание на своих губах, когда вдруг не удержался и оглянулся.

Над верхушками деревьев возвышался центральный купол дворца Селены, вонзая в небо шпиль, увенчанный полумесяцем. Джедайт наконец понял, где находится. Это была Долина Ясности — центр Лунного Королевства. Здесь уже много столетий не было ничего живого. 

Мысли остановились. Казалось, в голове вхолостую проворачивается какой-то механизм. Джедайт не понимал, что происходит. “Я сплю”, — он почти произнёс это вслух, но такое объяснение, конечно же, было самым глупым.

Миллениума не существует. Она (спутница Джедайта тоже смотрела в сторону дворца; её ладонь по-прежнему лежала на его плече, и это было так правильно, это было бы так прекрасно) — она давно умерла. Но они оба здесь, значит, она возродилась, а Лунное Королевство отстроено заново. Джедайт пытался уцепиться за какую-то ускользающую мысль, но её рука взъерошила его волосы, и в голове опять стало пусто.

— Как я попал сюда? — спросил он.

— Как обычно, через портал, — обыденным тоном ответила она.

Портал на Другую Луну сохранился, и туда даже отправлялись экспедиции — только для того, чтобы убедиться, что Селена уничтожена, и некому больше поддерживать цивилизацию на этой не приспособленной к жизни планете. Люди Другой Земли не нашли здесь и следа прежних обитателей. Другая Земля! Джедайт вспомнил, что встречал её, действительно возродившуюся, на Другой Земле. Он помнил её девочкой, не старше его самого, пятнадцатилетнего. Как он смотрел на неё откуда-то с высоты, не узнавая и даже не отличая от других двоих Воинов, как обещал убить их всех, будучи уверенным, что с легкостью справится с этим. И как он безуспешно атаковал её, ослеплённый “жалким заклинанием, неспособным никого убить”, пока другие Воины наносили удары. Вне всяких сомнений, она была жива, когда он сбегал от них, в последний раз покидая Другую Землю, в последний раз возвращаясь в Тёмное Королевство, навстречу... чему?

И тут он вспомнил, что спит.

Он вспомнил, что находится внутри иллюзии, созданной юной демонессой по имени Гелиодор. Ради забавы? Чтобы отвлечь его и не дать помешать её играм? В надежде избежать наказания? До сих пор он считал Гелиодор ребёнком, который совершил ошибку по неопытности и неведению. Но сейчас, после того, как эта девочка вывернула наизнанку его душу и перетрясла воспоминания, он был очень зол на неё.

“Девочка? Мы сражались и умирали в свои пятнадцать лет, а она боится, что у неё отберут игрушку или в наказание оставят без сладкого!”

Джедайт с нежностью посмотрел на женщину, которую любил когда-то. Иллюзия, созданная его воспоминаниями, была безупречна. Мельчайшие детали внешности, мимика, тепло кожи, мягкость прикосновений. Даже сейчас он боялся моргнуть и увидеть пустоту вместо белой ауры Воина. 

“Что случилось?” — спросила она одним взглядом.

Он ласково провёл пальцами по её щеке.

— Тебя нет, — ответил он. И она исчезла.

Осталось море, сад, дворец, и теперь уже легко было верить, что это сон.

— Эй, Гелиодор! — крикнул Джедайт. — Хватит прятаться! 

Ответа не было — только чайки с криком проносились над водой. Он обернулся к морю и уничтожил чаек. Наступила тишина.

— Ты отказываешься говорить со мной, Гелиодор?

Девочка не ответила, и демон даже начал сомневаться в том, что она слышит его. “Ничего, сейчас прибежит”, — решил он и начал разрушать иллюзию, в которой находился. Синее море, мраморный парапет, розы и вымощенные камнем дорожки превращались в серый дым и таяли. Небо (почему он раньше не видел, какое здесь низкое и плоское небо?) стало потолком с замысловатой лепниной. Под ногами проступил мозаичный пол. Во всех четырех направлениях открывалось пустое пространство, и лишь когда дымка рассеялась, показались стены. Одна — шагах в десяти, там, где недавно плескалась вода, остальные — очень далеко; казалось, до них идти и идти. Комната, в которой Джедайт оказался, была поистине гигантских размеров.

У ближайшего окна пространство пошло рябью и сгустились тени. Когда они развеялись, оказалось, что на подоконнике сидит Гелиодор. Она торопливо встала и, низко поклонившись, замерла.

— Милорд, — произнесла она очень тихо.

Увы, девочка узнала его и растеряла всю свою решимость. Джедайт понимал, что так даже лучше, но не мог побороть разочарования. Он подошёл поближе, чтобы разглядеть это дитя, втянувшее не одного демона в серьёзные неприятности. Гелиодор была испугана и бледна. В наступившей тишине он слышал её частое, прерывистое дыхание.

— Я не знала, что это вы, — Гелиодор вскинула голову, но почти сразу же снова уткнулась взглядом в пол. Её голос дрожал. — Если бы я знала, кто вы, я бы не посмела и пытаться обмануть вас!

— И это единственное, в чём ты раскаиваешься? — он искренне постарался скрыть насмешку.

— Нет, — она сглотнула и наклонила голову ещё ниже, словно стараясь спрятаться. Волосы упали ей на лицо. — Конечно же, нет.

Он хотел поинтересоваться, в чём же ещё, но сдержался. Что-то подсказывало ему, что ответ сильно удивил бы его, но третировать ребёнка, который дрожит от страха — не слишком большое удовольствие. “Почему она так боится меня? Она совсем не так держалась со мной в прошлый раз, хотя я в любом случае был для неё взрослым демоном и сильным сновидцем”. Эта мысль отчего-то была ему неприятна.

— Почему ты боишься меня? — мягко спросил он. — Разве я угрожал тебе, когда мы виделись в прошлый раз?

Гелиодор сделала глубокий вдох и убрала назад волосы.

— Я вовсе не... — начала она нерешительно и сама себя перебила: — В прошлый раз вы не знали, что я делаю! — воскликнула она виновато, отвернулась и замолчала.

Ответ показался Джедайту совершенно нелогичным.

— А что же ты делаешь сейчас?

“А что она делает сейчас?” Он вспомнил, насколько хитра и скрытна была эта юная леди — и с родителями, и с ним, и с умной и опытной Иолит. И даже со своей подругой-юмой, которой, казалось бы, доверяла. Что если её страх — ещё один элемент игры, смысл которой ему неясен?

— Сейчас? — переспросила она с удивлением и быстро, испуганно добавила: — Прошу прощения, милорд, но я не понимаю вас.

Что она задумала? Джедайт уже не верил ни в страх, ни в ту детскую наивность, которую Гелиодор демонстрировала. Всё, что она говорит и делает, нужно подвергать сомнению. Но тогда... он на секунду опустил веки. Стена и пол превратились в тусклое сероватое сияние — это были границы заклинания. Но никакой демонессы в комнате не было.

В первый миг Джедайта переполнила ярость, но тут же схлынула, уступив место восхищению. Эта маленькая мерзавка просила прощения за то, что лгала ему, и при этом продолжала лгать! Она в который раз обманула его, подсунув иллюзию желанного вместо действительности.

— Ты ведь и сейчас обманываешь меня? — ласково спросил он.

Несколько секунд лже-Гелиодор стояла без движения и, кажется, даже не дышала. Но когда она заговорила, её голос звучал так же ровно, как и прежде.

— Вы об этом? — она жестом указала на стены и печально вздохнула. — Простите.

— Нет, я об этом, — ответил Джедайт и указал на собеседницу, развеивая иллюзию.

Он оглядел опустевшую комнату. Оказалось, что её стены сдвинулись. Теперь это был просто очень большой зал с высокими окнами, через которые лился солнечный свет.

— Ну так что же мне с тобой делать? — спросил он в пространство.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно. В одной из стен проступил прямоугольный контур, быстро налился плотностью и объемом, образовавшаяся дверь резко, будто от удара, распахнулась. Гелиодор — на этот раз настоящая — вошла в комнату. Она аккуратно закрыла дверь, и стена стала ровной и гладкой, как прежде. Похоже, юная демонесса имела слабость к эффектным жестам

— Милорд, — произнесла она и сделала книксен. 

Она смотрела на Джедайта внимательно и не выказывала не малейших признаков страха, хотя оснований бояться у нее прибавилось. Удивительно — она была полна решимости бороться. Но за что?

“Гелиодор послала вместо себя фальшивку. Выходит, что она не знает о возможности видеть энергию во сне”. Это было Джедайту на руку. Он уже сделал для себя вывод, что разумные доводы на этого ребёнка не подействуют, и принял решение применить силу.

— Гелиодор, — констатировал он. — Такой ты мне нравишься больше.

Она наклонила голову, принимая комплимент, и чуть-чуть нахмурилась.

— Вы знаете моё имя, — сказала она с тревогой в голосе. — Гермес вам сказала?

— Нет. Твои родители. Им не нравится, что ты уже неделю не просыпаешься. 

Гелиодор вздрогнула и посмотрела на него. Кажется, она не ожидала такого ответа.

— Вы видели моих родителей?!

— И их, и тебя, и Гермес, — подтвердил Джедайт. — И кое-кого из тех демонов, которых ты удерживаешь здесь. Если я верно осведомлён, их уже девять.

Гелиодор сжала губы и отвернулась.

— Зачем вы пришли? — спросила она, не глядя на него. — Какова ваша цель?

Джедайту по-своему импонировала эта непочтительность и почти неприкрытая злость. Для Гелиодор его мнение не будет авторитетным, она сама решает, что ей делать. Вот только он не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо. И боялся, что всё же плохо.

— Разруш и ть башню и освободить всех, кто здесь находится, включая тебя и твою юму. Это очень опасное место.

— И всё? 

— Всё.

— Ясно. — Она переступила с ноги на ногу и зябко повела плечами. — Милорд, я хочу сделать вам предложение.

Он посмотрел на неё вопросительно.

— Я помогу вам разбудить спящих, — сказала она, явно волнуясь, и сделала шаг к нему. — Всех до единого. Взамен я хочу, чтобы вы ушли и оставили меня и башню в покое.

Предложение звучало абсурдно, если не сказать чудовищно.

— Ты согласна остаться здесь одна или вдвоём с Гермес, зная, что уже не сможешь затянуть сюда ни одного демона? — уточнил Джедайт.

— Да, — ответила она без колебаний.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас башня делится с тобой энергией, которую забирает у спящих? И что, оставшись здесь в одиночестве, ты уже не сможешь выбраться отсюда и скоро умрёшь? Я предполагаю, что у тебя будет несколько месяцев. В лучшем случае — год.

Гелиодор пожала плечами, то ли сомневаясь в его словах, то ли подтверждая, что всё понимает, и демонстрируя равнодушие к описанной перспективе. Это совершенно не укладывалось в голове. Как можно добровольно пожелать остаться в этом месте? Среди этих стен, которые высасывают из тебя жизнь, которые, как их ни укрась, останутся местом заточения?

Джедайт усилием воли заставил себя не вспоминать о своём пребывании здесь, не размышлять о том, откуда он знает, что окна и льющийся в них солнечный свет — фальшивка, что лепнина и мозаика в этой комнате всего лишь видимость, что в действительности здесь нет ничего, кроме серого камня. 

Он вспомнил демона в тюремной робе и то выражение счастья, которое видел на его лице. Возможно, для кого-то уютный застенок (а у Гелиодор отлично вышло сделать его уютным) приятнее свободы, и бессмертие демона тягостно. Возможно, что девочка искренна — впервые за всё время их знакомства. “Или хитрит и опять что-то замышляет. Конечно же, именно так”, — с облегчением понял он.

— А что если я не приму твоё предложение?

— Не примете? — пораженно переспросила Гелиодор. — Но почему?!

— Я ведь сказал тебе, что башня опасна. Это не игрушка для маленькой девочки.

Гелиодор вспыхнула, открыла рот и тут же закрыла, не найдя сходу, что ответить.

— Вы говорите со мной так, будто я ребёнок! — возмутилась она наконец.

— Я до последнего надеялся, что это не так. Но я не вижу перед собой взрослого демона, с мнением которого стоило бы считаться, — сказал Джедайт.

В этот миг энергетическая сеть, которую он плёл вокруг девочки, сомкнулась и запульсировала золотистым светом. Гелиодор вскрикнула, дёрнулась и попыталась выбраться из-под неё, но лишь наткнулась на мягкую стену кокона. Джедайту крайне мало нравилось то, что он сделал, но он знал, что сеть безопасна, и что даже если девочка не сможет разрушить её, со временем она растает сама. 

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, мне нужно только чтобы ты не мешала мне. И я тебя разбужу, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Во взгляде Гелиодор не было страха даже сейчас — она была в бешенстве. И это лишний раз убедило Джедайта в том, что он прав. 

 

Он переместился в комнату, которую показала ему юма Гермес, в сердце башни. Комната была пуста — по собственной воле или по желанию своей хозяйки Гермес покинула её. 

В те времена, когда башня была не повреждена и работала в соответствии с замыслом создательницы, попасть сюда было невозможно. Сейчас, вернувшись в это место после всего, что он вспомнил и пережил, Джедайт ощущал странное волнение. Он подошёл к энергетическому накопителю, принявшему под действием фантазии Гелиодор вид прялки. Нити — в прошлый раз он пересчитал и убедился, что их девять — тянулись от колеса к конструкции с катушкой, от катушки к колесу, ниоткуда не приходя, по кругу. Интересно, как выглядел накопитель тогда, когда пленник был только один? Влияли ли образы его собственного подсознания на внешний вид башни? Почему вообще башня, а не, скажем, лабиринт? Или не тюремная камера. Или не парк развлечений.

Размышлять об этом было мучительно, но не страшно. Страшно было задуматься о том, почему. И этот вопрос был не просто неприятен, он был неуместен и опасен сейчас, когда нужно было действовать как можно быстрее.

Джедайт перехватил пучок светящихся нитей — и перед ним открылся весь размах нынешней башни, всё её великолепие. Он видел сон каждого из пойманных ею демонов и удивился точности и безошибочности ловушки, расставленной для каждого. Гелиодор собрала отличную коллекцию — невинная жажда приключений и фанатичная жажда войны; тоска по потерянной, почти забытой любви и тоска по несбывшемуся; стремление к знаниям и стремление к чистой незамутнённой радости, поиск утешения и поиск наказания. Теперь он знал, что демон, встреченный им в тюрьме, отбывает свой срок за преступление, оставшееся нераскрытым, но погубившее его племянницу и брата, и что в этом сне оба живы и простили его. Что юноша, танцевавший на балу с Гермес, в реальности замкнут и избегает шумных собраний, и что Циркон нашёл свой Миллениум. Джедайт увидел пленников, попавшихся этой ночью — демонессу, долгие годы мечтавшую о ребёнке, но так и не получившую разрешения на брак, и мальчика, возродившегося двенадцать лет назад в храме Металлии; имя, данное ему божеством, никому знакомо не было. Его прошлая жизнь закончилась так давно, что даже в архивах не нашлось никаких упоминаний о нём. Во сне он был избранным — демоном, облечённым особой миссией и особой силой; и здесь он нашёл мать.

Джедайт разжал ладонь. Ему было неловко за это невольное вторжение в чужие мечты. Он взял нити обеими руками и разорвал пучок. Высвободившаяся энергия хлынула наружу, и демон едва успевал вбирать её в себя. Положив руку на колесо прялки, он чувствовал, как исчезает связь со спящими, как слабеет заклинание, поджимает когти, точно испуганный зверь. Оставшись без подпитки, оно ликвидировало комнаты, в которых держало пленников, отпуская их на свободу. Джедайт толкнул прялку — она ударилась о каменный пол и со странной лёгкостью сломалась. Деревянные детали потемнели, потускнели и на глазах рассыпались в труху. 

Башня сократилась до размеров донжона, который из высокого величественного здания превратился в небольшое полуразрушенное строение, и остатка крепостной стены. Их тоже следовало уничтожить, и было что-то особенно приятное в том, чтобы использовать для этого энергию, отнятую у заклинания. Но сначала нужно вывести отсюда последних — и первых обитателей башни, Гелиодор и Гермес.

 

* * *

 

Как только сновидец исчез, Гелиодор закрыла лицо ладонями и судорожно выдохнула, стараясь унять нервную дрожь. Всё произошло невероятно быстро: в одно мгновенье она могла сносить горы, а в следующее — сидела в клетке, отрезанная от источника своей силы. От унижения, вызванного собственным позорным поражением, у Гелиодор горело лицо, но времени предаваться жалости к себе не было. Она должна собраться и разнести эту дурацкую клетку на тысячу мелких клеточек — или полосочек, это уж как получится.

Она выпрямилась, опустила руки, сжала кулаки, но вдруг снова обмякла и уткнулась лицом в мягкую стену собственной тюрьмы так, словно это была подушка или плечо Гермес. Она зажмурилась, прикусила губу и, конечно же, не плакала — какой смысл? — просто дышала немного неровно. “План действий. Я сначала сформулирую план действий, а потом начну выбираться”, — сказала себе она, но поняла, что сама себя обманывает. Если она по-настоящему хочет остановить сновидца — лорда Джедайта — ей нужно сначала выбираться, а потом уже строить планы, причем желательно на бегу. “Но я не хочу ему мешать, — осознала Гелиодор и нисколько не удивилась. Именно мысли о его правоте и вызывали в ней такое безнадёжное отчаяние. — Пусть он разбудит спящих. Если он прав насчет недели, то откладывать некуда”.

А ей — некуда спешить. За что ей теперь бороться? Что она вообще может противопоставить Ши-Тенно? Чистая сила не заменит мастерство и опыт. Нынешнее положение Гелиодор показывало это яснее некуда. Опыта у неё нет. И преимущества больше тоже. По-хорошему, раз уж она признаёт его правоту, ей незачем ломать клетку. Ей надо сесть и дождаться его здесь. А когда он вернётся, вести себя покорно — примерно так, как вела себя её иллюзия... 

Гелиодор порывисто отпрянула от стенки. Да, её сновидец — лорд Джедайт — во всём прав. Она виновата, очень виновата — страшно пока даже думать, насколько. Она глупый ребенок. Её попытки победить его просто смехотворны, и, должно быть, порядком его позабавили. Но если она не хочет просыпаться, она не проснётся. За право распоряжаться собой стоит бороться.

— Я, наверное, умру, — сказала она вслух и не ощутила никакого особого волнения. Когда лорд Джедайт ознакомил её с перспективами, то она испугалась и внутри всё будто бы заледенело: Гелиодор даже говорить не могла, чтобы себя не выдать. А сейчас нет, страшно не было. Вот альтернативы действительно пугали. Конечно же, надо бы постараться не умереть, но до этого — Гелиодор хихикнула — ещё дожить надо.

— Здравствуй, клеточка! — пропела она и развела руки в стороны, ладонями касаясь стенок кокона. — Давай познакомимся поближе.

Ещё в первую минуту заточения Гелиодор попробовала разрушить клетку прямым энергетическим воздействием, но ей не хватило сил. Телепортироваться клетка не давала, как не давала и выпить из себя энергию, и была до неприятного материальной. Гелиодор предстояло действовать кружными путями.

Она закрыла глаза и жмурилась до тех пор, пока перед её мысленным зрением не начала проступать структура клетки: ровное ажурное переплетение сияющих нитей. Гелиодор сорвала связующий узел и потянула освободившийся конец на себя, но кокон не спешил расплетаться. Гелиодор в отчаянии едва не опустила руки: она никогда, никогда не была сильна в вязании! Любая человеческая девочка, любая фабричная юма справилась бы на её месте за пару минут. Гелиодор дернула нить сильнее, но вязание от этого только окончательно запуталось.

“Юмы пусть и расплетают подобные сети целиком! — подумала Гелиодор злобно. — Мне же, чтоб выбраться, достанет и иголочного ушка!”

Она сделала выпад, сосредоточив все свои силы на кончике указательного пальца. Как и следовало ожидать, первоочередной задачей этой клетки являлось не сохранение абсолютной герметичности, а удержание пленника внутри. Жесткая ловушка гасила бы своими стенами удар за ударом, пока не развалилась бы на части. Для мягкого, гибкого кокона крошечное отверстие не представляло угрозы: оно заросло бы за долю секунды. Гелиодор знала, что не успеет выбраться, но ей надо было всего лишь позвать на помощь. 

Как только её тюрьма утратила свою непроницаемость, силы Башни хлынули внутрь. 

— Башня! — крикнула Гелиодор торжествующе и разорвала клетку в клочья. Энергию, лишенную формы, немедля поглотили каменные своды. От радости Гелиодор подпрыгнула. До чего же приятно было ощущать под ногами твердый пол!

Впереди её ждала новая встреча с лордом Джедайтом, неприятный разговор с Гермес и, если не повезёт, по-настоящему неприятный разговор с леди Иолит и родителями. Также возможно, что через пару месяцев она тихо умрёт. Гелиодор хорошенько подумала и подпрыгнула ещё раз. При любом раскладе выходило, что радоваться ей придётся нескоро.

Она была в воздухе, когда башню тряхнуло. Приземлившись на ноги (пол лежал под каким-то странным углом), Гелиодор бросилась к ближайшей стене и прижалась к ней всем телом.

Лорд Джедайт освободил спящих, прялка сломана — сообщила ей Башня. Гелиодор вздохнула, чувствуя и печаль, и облегчение. Леди Миларит никогда не найдёт своего избранного, сэр Родолит не сразит в честном поединке лорда Хлоромеланита. Все остальные истории не подразумевали логического завершения, но Гелиодор поняла, что будет скучать по сэру Циркону и его фантазии. И жаль, что она не узнает, изменится ли что-то в жизни леди Хризоколлы, когда та проснётся. 

— Демоны как книжки без продолжения, — прошептала Гелиодор и, опомнившись, продолжила считывать информацию. Бальная башня пропала вместе с кружевным мостиком, аллеями и бумажными фонариками в форме дирижаблей. Внешняя стена исчезла, внутренняя как раз начинала таять... Гелиодор охнула и через всю комнату бросилась к окну. 

— Гермес! — закричала она, сложив ладони рупором. Её подруги нигде не было видно. — Гермес, я здесь! Лети сюда!

Гелиодор залезла на подоконник, встала в полный рост и неуверенно посмотрела вниз. После действий лорда Джедайта донжон стал заметно ниже, и падать было бы невысоко. Гелиодор не знала, сможет ли летать, когда Башня в таком состоянии, но ей не пришлось — Гермес возникла как раз вовремя. Она ловко спикировала на соседний подоконник, сложила крылья и протяжно, с подвыванием выдохнула.

— Хвала Металлии! — с облегчением произнесла Гелиодор и спрыгнула на пол. Обернувшись к подруге, она наблюдала за обратной трансформацией: как сходят с рук и лица пуховые перья; как твёрдые контурные перья на голове превращаются в жесткие, встрёпанные волосы; как странное, полузвериное выражение на лице сменяется привычной сдержанностью. Гермес распрямила по-птичьи сжатые пальцы и улыбнулась Гелиодор. Зрачки ещё оставались вертикальными. Гелиодор подумала, что опять пропустила тот момент, когда Гермес уменьшается в размерах: в боевой форме юмы всегда становились крупнее (и, к сожалению, глупее).

— Подо мной исчезла стена! — возмущенно сообщила Гермес. После превращений она более бурно реагировала на окружающий мир. — Я многое могу понять, но стена?! К чему тогда эти сравнения: “надёжен как стена”, “как за каменной стеной”?

Гелиодор от души рассмеялась. 

— А я сидела в клетке! — поделилась она. Ей не хотелось говорить серьёзно. — Представляешь?

— Наверное, это ценный опыт, моя леди? — весело предположила Гермес и села на подоконник, свесив ноги.

— Но мне не понравилось! — воскликнула Гелиодор и топнула ногой. От такого поведения ей самой было смешно. — Это плохой опыт!

— Ожидаемо, — кивнула Гермес с самым серьёзным видом. — Ожидаемо, что не понравилось, я хочу сказать. Тогда осмелюсь посоветовать вам избегать клеток, мышеловок, силков, тюрем и прочих замкнутых помещений, которые ни в малейшей степени не являются подходящим местом для такой юной демонессы, как вы.

Гелиодор уже собиралась согласиться с ней, но её опередили.

— Отличный совет, Гермес, — сказал лорд Джедайт. — Леди Гелиодор, вам будет полезно к нему прислушаться.


	7. Chapter 7

Комната, в которой Джедайт оставил Гелиодор, несколько уменьшилась в размерах и приобрела круглую форму. Здесь не осталось ни мозаики, ни лепнины; пол, стены и потолок были сложены из одинаковых каменных блоков. Разнообразие вносили только узкие высокие окна. В одном из оконных проёмов сидела юма Гермес — при появлении Джедайта она вскочила на ноги и почтительно склонила голову. Гелиодор, стоявшая к нему спиной, на мгновенье застыла, услышав его слова, потом сделала быстрый шаг к стене и обернулась. Её ладонь легла на стену, словно поглаживая камни.

— Отличный совет? — переспросила девочка. Её голос дрожал от возмущения. — Это вы посадили меня в клетку!

Похоже, она так и не поняла, в чём состоит главная опасность.

— Милое дитя, эта клетка, из которой вы с лёгкостью выбрались — сущая мелочь по сравнению с башней, в которую вы заточили себя добровольно, — произнёс Джедайт как можно спокойнее и доброжелательнее.

— Ах, — сказала Гелиодор и резко выдохнула. На её щеках стал разгораться румянец. — Неужто я не распознала сей тонкий воспитательный ход и изысканность заложенной в него аллюзии?

Джедайт вздохнул. Обращение “милое дитя” звучало не слишком уместно, и несложно было догадаться, что оно разозлит девушку, которую он всё ещё надеялся убедить покинуть башню добровольно. 

— Я не ставил себе целью воспитывать вас. К вам в руки попало опасное заклинание, которое причиняет вред как вам, так и другим демонам. Моя цель — уничтожить это заклинание и освободить тех, кто попал под его влияние.

— Вы их уже освободили. Я...

— Не всех, — перебил её Джедайт. — Я пришёл за вами.

Она изменилась в лице и разом словно утратила весь свой боевой запал. 

— Нет, — произнесла она, разглядывая пол под ногами. — Я останусь в башне. Вам незачем было возвращаться, милорд.

— Я надеялся, что вы передумали.

Гелиодор отрицательно покачала головой. “Что за странное упрямство?” — сдерживая раздражение, подумал Джедайт.

— Гелиодор, — сказал он мягко. — Я знаю, что вам интересна башня. Но она — всего лишь заклинание, а не живое существо. Она сотрудничает с вами, но не любит вас. Она не может любить. Конечно, ничего подобного вы раньше не встречали и, скорее всего, не встретите. Но неужели вы променяете на неё тех, кому вы действительно нужны — отца, мать, сестру?

— Прошу прощения, милорд, но это только моё дело, — на удивление миролюбиво, без всякого вызова ответила Гелиодор.

Этим своим спокойствием, этой решимостью она вдруг напомнила Джедайту героиню его последнего сна. Еще секунду назад он был уверен, что, не сумев убедить, возьмёт девочку за руку и выведет её из башни, что бы она ни говорила и ни делала. Так было нужно. Так было правильно. 

Он всегда старался поступать правильно. Он служил королевству и королеве, но Её Величество презирала его. Он надеялся защитить свою любимую от смерти, но знал, что в ответ получил бы лишь ненависть. Им так и не довелось поговорить в новой жизни, но Джедайт был уверен, что в реальности её слова мало отличались бы от услышанных им во сне. Его “правильно” переставало работать, когда дело касалось женщин. Даже эта юная девушка, которую он хотел спасти, которую должен был спасти, не желала принимать его помощь. 

“Может, дать ей то, чего она хочет?” В конце концов, это её выбор. “Мы сражались и умирали в свои пятнадцать лет”, — вспомнил он. Нет, она уже не ребёнок. Она хитра и лжива. Она сильна и умна. У неё хватает смелости спорить с ним и настаивать на исполнении своего абсурдного с его точки зрения желания. Кто он, чтобы запрещать ей умереть?

— Всё, что я говорил о башне раньше — правда. И если я закрою вас здесь, вы никогда не проснётесь, — предупредил он.

— Я помню, — кивнула Гелиодор. — Вы говорили.

Несколько секунд они молчали. Мысль о том, что можно сделать для другого то, чего хочет он, а не то, чего хочешь ты сам, была настолько ошарашивающей, настолько удивительной для Джедайта, что требовалось время, чтобы она уложилась в голове.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — У вас действительно есть право распоряжаться своей жизнью так, как вы считаете нужным, леди Гелиодор.

— Спасибо, — в её взгляде была благодарность. Джедайт совершенно не понимал её причин, но она оказалась неожиданно приятна.

“Какая женщина и когда в последний раз благодарила меня?” — подумал он и не смог вспомнить. 

— Прощайте, леди, — сказал он и пошёл к выходу.

У дверей воздух опять загустел — башня всё ещё охраняла границы сновидения. Но она уже слишком ослабела, а энергии у Джедайта было в избытке, и он с лёгкостью преодолел препятствие.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Я поступила как должно”, — вяло сказала себе Гелиодор. Она ещё не ощущала радости от своей победы, только одну сплошную усталость. Этот разговор потребовал много душевных сил.

Она повела рукой в воздухе, создавая кресло. Оно появилось не сразу. “Башня тоже устала”, — подумала Гелиодор с сочувствием и, прежде чем сесть, погладила каменную стену. Она подобрала под себя ноги, свернулась калачиком и закрыла глаза. “Что будет, если я усну во сне?” — спросила себя она и улыбнулась. Как хорошо, что она ещё способна испытывать интерес! Значит, она жива; значит, жизнь продолжается; значит, всё хорошо и ей не стоит бояться...

Чья-то рука легла ей на плечо. Сердце Гелиодор ушло в пятки: она рванулась в сторону, вскочила на ноги и только потом обернулась.

— Моя леди? — встревоженно произнесла Гермес.

Гелиодор на мгновенье утратила дар речи. Гермес, как и полагается юме, умела быть по-настоящему незаметной. Всю беседу она молчала и тихо-тихо стояла у Гелиодор за спиной. Лорд Джедайт, разумеется, не счёл нужным упоминать о юме, раз её хозяйка ничего о ней не сказала. Но почему молчала сама Гермес? На кону стояла её жизнь. Ей стоило только напомнить о себе — выдохнуть чуть погромче, переступить с ноги на ногу, и Гелиодор бы сразу приказала ей уйти. Гермес об этом знала. Неужели присутствие лорда Джедайта пугало её больше, чем смерть? Может, когда он и Гермес разговаривали наедине, он пригрозил ей чем-то? Нет, конечно же, нет, Гермес не выглядела запуганной, да и лорд Джедайт не стал бы размениваться на угрозы юме... 

— Беги за ним! — закричала Гелиодор после короткого ошеломлённого молчания. — Гермес, ты что, спала последние десять минут?!

И даже сейчас, поняла Гелиодор, похолодев, Гермес не торопилась. Гелиодор не знала, сколько времени лорд Джедайт будет замуровывать башню. Стрелки внутренних часов Гелиодор вращались с бешеной скоростью. От страха закружилась голова.

— Моя леди, — сказала Гермес и вздохнула. Она говорила спокойно и ровно; выглядела серьёзной, встревоженной, но не испуганной. — Ода. Всё в порядке. Разумеется, я слышала каждое слово, но бежать я не собираюсь. Сами посудите, чего ради?

Чего ради? Гелиодор задумалась и вдруг с полной ясностью осознала, что для подруги пробуждение станет настоящим кошмаром. Для Гелиодор наяву всё было кончено — и для Гермес, увы, тоже. Гермес понимала это и сделала свой выбор. Вот только принять его оказалось ещё тяжелее, чем свой собственный.

— Месс, — произнесла она и сжала её руку. Гелиодор не имела никакого морального права просить, но всё же попросила. — Месс, пожалуйста, я так хочу, чтобы ты жила! 

— А я хочу, чтобы вы жили, — Гермес уверенно и тепло улыбнулась ей.

Гелиодор молча покачала головой. Это было невозможно. Она понимала Гермес, но не могла ничего изменить. 

— Всё будет хорошо, моя леди. Мы вошли в этот сон вместе, и выйдем тоже вместе. Я вас не брошу.

Голос Гермес действовал успокаивающе, и непролитые слёзы высохли сами собой. Им обеим нечего больше бояться. Гелиодор опустилась в кресло, положила руку Гермес себе на плечо и закрыла глаза.

“Это ещё не конец, — пообещала она себе и повторила как заклинание: — Нет, не конец”.

  
  


* * *

 

Только притворив за собой дверь, Джедайт вспомнил о юме Гермес. Ему было жаль девушку — в каком-то смысле он даже симпатизировал ей. Но юма должна оставаться со своей хозяйкой. Вернись она одна к сэру Виллемиту и леди Нозеан — ничего хорошего её не ждало бы. О Гелиодор Повелитель Иллюзий думал с некоторым злорадством. Заточение, на которое она добровольно себя обрекла, было заслуженным. Она играла с другими демонами, как кошка с мышами, и, самое главное — она играла с ним. Его не оставляло подозрение, что Гелиодор подсмотрела его сны, узнала его тайны. Будет лучше, если эти тайны никогда не покинут пределов башни.

Джедайт огляделся. Кроме донжона, магия исходила от фрагмента крепостной стены и нескольких камней, разбросанных по лужайке. Камни он уничтожил легко; стена потребовала чуть больше усилий, но и она спустя минуту превратилась в серое марево и растаяла. Оставалось только запечатать донжон. Демон положил ладони на дверь — деревянную дверь с тяжёлым металлическим засовом, такую низкую, что даже девочкам пришлось бы нагибаться, чтобы пройти через неё. Даже... Сначала он увидел, что у него дрожат руки, и только потом почувствовал это. И ужаснулся тому, что собирался сделать.

Он слишком много времени провёл во сне и утратил способность мыслить здраво. Так же, как утратила её Гелиодор. Но если для девочки, спящей уже неделю, это было простительно, то для лорда Джедайта нет. В последние часы он столько перемещался по разным эпохам, разным воплощениям, что потерял чувство времени и чувство возраста; Гелиодор отлично сыграла взрослую самостоятельную личность, и они оба поверили в эту иллюзию. Они оба забыли, что он один из самых могущественных демонов Тёмного Королевства, а она — ребёнок.

Башня впустила его легко и как будто даже охотно. Гелиодор сидела в кресле; Гермес стояла рядом, обнимая её. При появлении Джедайта демонесса вскочила и шагнула вперёд. Она выглядела напуганной. Юма же, напротив, была спокойна и даже улыбалась. И не просто улыбалась — она казалась довольной.

Быстрыми шагами Джедайт подошёл к Гелиодор и схватил её за руку.

— Идёмте.

Гелиодор дёрнулась, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться. 

— Вы обещали! — с каким-то отчаянием произнесла она.

— Я передумал, — беззаботно ответил демон.

Она вскинула голову. Возмущение без труда читалось на её лице. Джедайт спокойно смотрел ей в глаза. Теперь он видел, что перед ним не хитрый и коварный противник, а всего лишь девочка, испуганная и растерянная. Через пару мгновений Гелиодор стушевалась и отвела взгляд. 

Джедайт обернулся к Гермес — довольная улыбка на её лице уже сменилась серьёзным выражением — кивком приказал ей следовать за собой и направился к выходу. Гелиодор покорно шла следом. У двери он отпустил её руку.

— Прошу вас, — сказал он. Проём был слишком узким и низким, чтобы пройти в него вдвоём.

Гелиодор без слов пригнулась и переступила порог. Ладонью она касалась стены, не то прощаясь с башней, не то ища в ней поддержки.

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Джедайт, обращаясь к Гермес.

Юма, примериваясь, посмотрела на дверь, повернулась боком и, наклонив голову, попробовала выйти, но у неё почему-то не получилось. Она досадливо вздохнула, присела ниже и попыталась снова, и снова безуспешно. Она смущённо посмотрела на Джедайта, не понимая, что происходит.

— Башня не пускает тебя, — объяснил тот.

Когда Гелиодор легко пересекла границу сна, Джедайт списал это на то, что башня ослабела, лишившись энергетической подпитки. Похоже, что он ошибался, и заклинание действительно находилось в каком-то подобии симбиоза с Гелиодор, не только делясь с ней энергией, но и позволяя покидать пределы сновидения. Например, рассчитывая, что она приведёт новые жертвы.

— Я выйду и помогу тебе, — сказал он Гермес.

Девушка посторонилась. Чтобы выбраться, Джедайту пришлось приложить усилие, и даже большее, чем в прошлый раз. Возможно, сказалось то, что он уже потратил часть энергии. И потратит ещё, чтобы помочь Гермес. 

“Подумать только, я спасаю юму!” Он едва не рассмеялся. Девушка смотрела на него, ожидая указаний, уверенная, что он выведет её. Джедайт пока ещё не помнил подробностей своих прошлых воплощений, но знал, что десятки раз отправлял представителей низшей расы на смерть. Дорого ли стоит жизнь юмы? Гермес, это избалованное создание, это тепличное растение, нисколько не сомневалась, что он, Повелитель Иллюзий, один из Ши-Тенно спасёт её. Как ещё несколько минут назад не сомневалась в том, что он вернётся за Гелиодор. И ведь в обоих случаях была права! 

— Держись крепче, — сказал он, протягивая ей руку.

Вывести Гермес оказалось несколько сложнее, чем выйти самому. Башня цеплялась за свою последнюю жертву. Но наконец и она была на свободе.

Гелиодор, до того момента с безучастным видом стоявшая, прижавшись к стене, словно очнулась и бросилась к подруге. Она схватила Гермес за рукав и испуганно оглянулась на Джедайта. Юма ласково погладила её по руке, как и прежде, не высказывая ни страха, ни удивления. Похоже, она куда больше понимала в происходящем, чем оба демона.

Джедайт чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то, но не мог придумать ни одного уместного слова. Впрочем, этого и не потребовалось. Заклинание больше не удерживало девушек, а тела сопротивлялись столь неестественно длинному сну. Их фигуры начали стремительно бледнеть и через мгновение исчезли.

 

* * *

 

Где-то далеко Гелиодор рывком села в кровати. Её взгляд хаотично метался по стенам и предметам обстановки. Мышцы ещё плохо слушались — так бывает после магически долгого сна, — и тело словно набили ватой. 

Она не сразу поняла, что находится дома, в собственной спальне. Сквозь задёрнутые занавески пробивался солнечный свет. Почему-то болела нога. Остро пахло травяной мазью. За окном раздавались то ли голоса, то ли мысли.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Гелиодор впитывала разнообразнейшую, уже почти забытую сенсорную информацию. Наконец, нарушив оцепенение, она огляделась по сторонам. На лице проступила робкая, неуверенная улыбка. Гелиодор глубоко вздохнула и разрыдалась.

 

* * *

 

— Ну вот, мы снова вдвоём, — произнёс Джедайт, обращаясь к башне.

Фраза прозвучала бессмысленно. Сейчас, в отсутствии Гелиодор, башня стала тем, чем была на самом деле — заклинанием Вечного Сна: сложным, необыкновенно сильным, с отлично продуманной системой саморегуляции, позволяющей подстраиваться под меняющиеся условия. Но теперь — полуразрушенным и уж точно лишённым какой бы то ни было воли и самоосознания. Даже сейчас оно было почти неуязвимо изнутри, но на этот раз он выбрался из башни живым, и теперь преимущество на его стороне. Он, как никогда, понимал, что заклинание — неодушевлённый объект, его нельзя ненавидеть, ему нельзя мстить, и всё же не мог сдержать радости, видя, как растворяются в воздухе блоки из серого камня. В человеческой науке о душе, кажется, было специальное название для того чувства освобождения, которое испытываешь, завершая неудавшееся некогда дело. И прежде чем проснуться, Джедайт подумал, что у демонов гораздо больше общего с людьми, чем принято считать.

  
  


**4 сентября, вечер**

 

Гелиодор сидела неподвижно, спрятав лицо у матери на плече. Леди Нозеан бережно гладила её по блестящим тёмным волосам. 

— Милая, это был всего лишь сон. Очень длинный, очень страшный, но сон, не более. Пожалуйста, помни, что бы тебе ни приснилось — это уже закончилось.

— Я знаю, — отозвалась Гелиодор, не поднимая головы. Её голос звучал приглушенно, и легко можно было догадаться, что недавно она плакала.

— Лорд Джедайт сказал, это была редкая сновидческая аномалия. Он её уничтожил, и больше она никому не причинит вреда.

Гелиодор вздрогнула и ничего не ответила. Леди Нозеан обняла её крепче, поцеловала в щёку и поднялась. Гелиодор неохотно разжала руки.

— Сегодня в Долусе праздник, — сказала Нозеан, улыбаясь и глядя на дочь сверху вниз. — Твой отец обещал фейерверки. Спускайся к нам, когда будешь готова. Устроим свой праздник, тем паче, нам есть, что отмечать.

Гелиодор кивнула. Даже сейчас мысль о фейерверках вызывала в ней приятное волнение.

— Мама, — окликнула она. Леди Нозеан, стоя в дверях, обернулась. — Могу ли я отложить свой отъезд в школу до тех пор, пока Гермес не поправится?

— Ты ведь сама понимаешь, что это неуместно, верно?

Гелиодор неохотно наклонила голову, и леди Нозеан продолжила мягче:

— Каждый должен быть на своём месте. На данный момент твоё место в школе. Гермес присоединится к тебе через неделю. Прогнозы доктора были весьма определёнными. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, мам. Я скоро спущусь.

Леди Нозеан без слов улыбнулась и вышла, беззвучно закрывая за собой двери. Гелиодор встала с дивана, завернулась в одеяло и сделала несколько осторожных шагов по мягкому оранжевому ковру. Тело по-прежнему казалось немного чужим. И, несмотря на тёплый осенний вечер, Гелиодор мёрзла. Похоже, из-за долгого сна природная терморегуляция её организма нарушилась и пока ещё не восстановилась.

Когда Гелиодор пыталась вспоминать события сна, то ощущала глубокую растерянность. Её разум был не в силах сходу обработать такое количество информации. Моментами ей казалось, что во сне она была кем-то другим, моментами — что ничего не изменилось. За прошедшие пять часов её не раз и не два посещала соблазнительная мысль поверить, что происходящее ей приснилось, совсем приснилось, как снится людям из книжек. Но, конечно же, нет. Она ведь демон, а не человек. И не просто демон, а сно... — об этом определенно не стоило думать дома громко. Когда один из твоих родителей — высокочувствительный телепат, а другая с помощью окружающих тебя предметов может заглянуть в любую минуту твоего ближайшего прошлого, невольно учишься ценить и беречь каждый из своих немногочисленных секретов.

Снаружи послышались радостные возгласы, и почти сразу за окном пронеслось что-то сияющее. Гелиодор выбежала на балкон и, запрокинув голову, наблюдала, как растекаются и угасают яркие искры. Следующей её отец создал огненную спираль, которая вращалась с огромной скоростью и во время вращения меняла цвет. 

Иллюзия угасла, а следующая всё не появлялась. Гелиодор затаила дыхание. В тёмном небе вспыхнул один золотой светлячок; затем второй, третий, четвертый, всё быстрее и быстрее, и Гелиодор потеряла им счёт. Светлячки превратились в маленькие оранжевые и бледно-лимонные цветы, и в воздухе возникли очертания огромного дерева. Его листья чуть-чуть колыхались, но внезапно налетел ветер, ветви умоляюще взметнулись — словно руки — и листья вместе с цветами-звёздами разлетелись в разные стороны. Гелиодор поймала один листок и смотрела, как он медленно тает на ладони. Вместе с ним пропало и дерево. 

Не в силах больше оставаться в стороне, Гелиодор перегнулась через балконные перила и начала пальцем выводить на небе сияющий контур. Она нарисовала главную башню, округлую башенку для бала, крепостные стены с зубцами для стрелков и развевающийся флаг. Иллюзия вспыхнула огнём и в следующее мгновенье из небрежного рисунка превратилась в голограмму. Что уж тут говорить, Гелиодор очень хорошо помнила детали.

Она смотрела на башню и чувствовала, что оцепенение и растерянность, владевшие ею с момента пробуждения, наконец отступают, уходят, растворяются в воздухе. На душе стало легко, и в ответ на её радость иллюзорный замок расцвел фейерверками.

“Я дома, — подумала Гелиодор и ощутила тепло в груди. — Я жива”.

— Отлично, Гела! — смеясь, крикнул ей отец. На кончиках его пальцев искрились разноцветные огоньки для следующей иллюзии. Гелиодор давно не видела своего сдержанного отца таким весёлым. — А теперь создай нам дракона!

Гелиодор отбросила одеяло, вскинула руки и зажмурилась, но вместо дракона перед её мысленным взором возникло знакомое лицо.

— Спасибо, — украдкой прошептала Гелиодор, зная, что не рискнула бы сказать это лично.

Дракон — по-настоящему пугающий, зловещий и грозный — после мыслей о лорде Джедайте удался на славу.

  
  


* * *

 

Вечер спустился на Долус. Стремительно темнело. Со стороны озера тянуло прохладой. На крыше “Чайки” были расставлены стулья и накрыт стол с закусками — жители особняка и гости готовились смотреть фейерверки. Здесь было тихо — шум с улиц Долуса не долетал до окраины. Даже разговоры велись негромко. Джедайт лениво перебрасывался ничего не значащими фразами с Морионом и его подругой Аделит. Кианит оживлённо беседовал с Ирис.

— А помните, я спрашивал вас о полуразрушенном замке, который якобы видел по дороге в Долус? Вы будете смеяться, но он мне приснился.

— Неужели вы об этом вспомнили? — удивилась Ирис.

Кианит засмеялся.

— Сам бы ни за что не вспомнил. Но Коралл — вы ведь знаете её? — вытянула эти сведения из моей головы с помощью телепатии.

— Похоже, этот замок не даёт вам покоя.

— Да, в нём было что-то необыкновенно привлекательное. Даже не знаю, как объяснить... Представьте, что вы долго ехали верхом под палящим солнцем, устали, проголодались. И вот вы приезжаете в замок, порядком обветшавший, но уютный. Внутри вас ждёт прохладная комната и угощение. И встречают вас, конечно же, прелестные девушки. Не зря меня в тот раз не могли добудиться. Вы ведь помните, милорд? Это было тогда, когда мы не успели доехать до Долуса и ночевали в охотничьем домике.

Джедайт улыбнулся и кивнул. Он чувствовал себя уставшим; его клонило в сон. Однако приличия требовали его присутствия хотя бы в течение ближайшего часа. К тому же он пообещал взять на себя последний фейерверк.

Энергии для этого у него было в избытке — на путешествие по снам и разрушение заклинания он не потратил ни капли. Но по пробуждении ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы справиться с обрушившейся на него лавиной воспоминаний. Джедайт больше не ставил себе целью надёжно отгородиться от них — теперь он понимал, что должен вспомнить всё до последней крупицы, до незначительной детали. Циркон был прав, забвение — удел слабых. 

Что касается профессора, то он еще не оправился от долгого сна, и Джедайт планировал навестить его на следующее утро. Завтра же придётся нанести визит Иолит. Встречаться с ней Джедайту не хотелось, но он решил не предавать огласке причины сонной эпидемии и ту роль, которую сыграли в ней Гелиодор и Гермес, а воспитательную беседу с юной демонессой поручить Иолит. Он был уверен, что та поддержит его — если рассказывать историю целиком, им обоим придётся раскрыть слишком много личных и государственных тайн.

Мориону и Виллемиту он уже объяснил произошедшее наличием естественной аномалии в пространстве снов. Оставалась только юма Гермес, которая знала правду о заклинании Вечного Сна. Но кто поверит юме? И кто поверит несовершеннолетней демонессе, если она начнёт говорить о сложных отношениях лорда Джедайта с королевой Берилл или о его давнем романе с Воином Миллениума? А даже если кто-то поверит — мало ли сплетен ходит о Ши-Тенно. Впрочем, Джедайт отчего-то не сомневался, что Гелиодор будет молчать об увиденном — хотя бы в качестве ответной любезности. 

Возможно, ещё одна причина его решения состояла в том, что он излишне симпатизировал девочке, сумевшей удивить его. И дело было не только в её смелости и безрассудстве. Гелиодор смогла приручить и даже полюбить башню, которая самому Джедайту внушала лишь страх и отвращение. И башня каким-то странным образом ответила ей взаимностью. В этом было что-то от сказки про красавицу и чудовище. Правда, заклинание под влиянием Гелиодор превратилось в друга лишь для неё самой, продолжая оставаться чудовищем для остальных демонов. И, может быть, здесь крылась главная ошибка этой девочки. Гелиодор слишком любит иллюзии, чтобы уметь им противостоять. Пожалуй, стоит поговорить с Иолит и об этом.

И было ещё кое-что...

— Морион, — позвал Джедайт. — Среди жертв аномалии был мальчик, если не ошибаюсь, лет двенадцати...

— Да, Сфелерит, — подтвердил бургомистр. — Он здесь на отдыхе. Ему разрешили немного задержаться после каникул, но завтра он должен вернуться в школу в Ноктусе. Если бы вы не ликвидировали аномалию сегодня, боюсь, в столице стало бы известно о том, что здесь происходит. Да и от горожан бы это скрыть не удалось.

Он говорил спокойно и безмятежно, хотя Джедайт был уверен, что еще несколько часов назад Морион с ума сходил от страха. Да и самому Повелителю Иллюзий в случае неудачи не поздоровилось бы.

— ...и ещё некая леди, имени которой я, к сожалению, не знаю.

— Леди? — удивился Морион. — Ничего о ней не слышал. Возможно, её близкие не успели понять, что с ней что-то неладно. 

— Видимо, теперь её уже не найти?

— Боюсь, что так.

Это сообщение разочаровало Джедайта. Ему очень нравилась мысль свести вместе одинокую женщину и ребёнка-сироту, бывших во сне матерью и сыном.

— Смотрите! Начинается! — воскликнула Ирис.

В чёрном небе беззвучно распускалась огненная лилия. Разговоры смолкли. За лилией последовал дракон. Потом небо пересекла стая полупрозрачных рыб. Цветы, пальмы, огненные шары, золотой дождь сменяли друг друга, и, глядя на них, Джедайт наконец почувствовал умиротворение. Он подумал о том, что неплохо было бы через год — или через пять лет — вернуться сюда снова, и встретить праздник уже без волнений и суеты, зная, что в нынешней мирной жизни горожан есть и его заслуга.

Бирюзовые всполохи северного сияния погасли, и небо какое-то время оставалось угольно-чёрным. Джедайт переглянулся с Морионом, потом улыбнулся Кианиту. Иллюзия, которую он начал создавать, напоминала не столько фейерверк, сколько мираж, повисший над городом. Это был замок, озарённый закатным солнцем. Он ничуть не походил ни на башню из сна, ни на описанную адъютантом обветшавшую обитель. Полупрозрачные розовато-серые камни, из которых он был сложен, казалось, светились изнутри. На многочисленных башенках реяли разноцветные флаги. В высоких окнах мерцали огоньки. Золотисто-алые облака медленно проплывали над башенками, цепляясь за шпили. Ещё несколько мгновений после завершения иллюзия реяла в воздухе, потом начала распадаться искрами и таять. Джедайт откинулся на спинку стула и обернулся к Мориону, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор, но осёкся.

На лице демона, в его взгляде, устремлённом в небо, была написана совершенно детская радость.

  
  


**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
